Tides at Lakeshore
by DreamWings231
Summary: Those who carry the sword of daylight follow the guidance of the Lady of the Lake. Right now, the current era of these two beings are apparently having troubles with their respective sons.
1. Hello Hallucinating

As the Trollhunter, Kanjigar the Courageous fought valiantly, landing each strike with a powerful blow. Facing off against Bular was always a grand feat of danger in this long dreadful war.

Here under the bridge of humans, exchanging parries as the sun rises, Kanjigar hears only one thing ring through his head.

_'This ruse will save your life,'_ a wise woman said. _'I sense the bindings of destiny to come at full force. Something dangerous is coming and I wish for you to live to defeat it.'_

Her last warning was specific.

_'Don't touch the light until the battle ends.'_

Thus as sunlight narrows the battlefield, Bular taunts the Trollhunter.

"Yield, Kanjigar."

"A Trollhunter never yields."

The two trolls clash swords, avoiding the rays of deadly light as much as possible. Bular may have superior bulk as he kicks Daylight out of Kanjigar's hands into the sun.

Quickly thinking, Kanjigar resummons the sword back into his hands, guarding against another strike.

The sun rose high as they scurried their way to the bridge's under railings. Bular pinned Kanjigar down, forcing him over the ledge. Kanjigar managed to hold his weight right before his horns touched sunlight.

"It's me or the sun," Bular spat, grinning madly, "either way it's your doom."

Kanjigar gritted his teeth. This must be the way the fight ends. He strained his ears to hope that no human eyes are around before his ruse ends.

"I command Daylight, Bular," Kanjigar tightly held onto his enemy, "I fear no sun."

With all of his might, Kanjigar jumped off of the railings, constraining Bular's left arm.

The Gumm-gumm only had seconds to realize that the Trollhunter wasn't hissing in pain of petrification. Unfortunately for him, his arm trapped by the hunter burned in the light. With his free hand Bular hung to the bridge railings and saw how his left arm turned into stone.

The Trollhunter fell from the crumbling hand and landed gracefully on the ground, mockingly safe in the daylight.

"How!" Bular roared, regaining his ground and clutching his damaged arm.

"My amulet can hold many powers," Kanjigar boasted, "One such is the ability of day walking."

"There's no honor in cheap tricks, Trollhunter!"

Kanjigar rose up his sword to the Gumm-gumm, "I have no need to give you honor or glory, only to my kin. Do you still seek to fight, son of Gunmar?"

Bular roared once more, spitting insults but eventually Kanjigar watched the troll retreat back into the shadows of the sewers.

Finally alone, Kanjigar breathed out relief and returned to his own haven of darkness. Honesty he was terrified if the gem of day walking didn't work.

But it did and Kanjigar lives to fight for another day.

More proof to trust the guidance of the Lady of the Lake. But there are words of hers that he cannot make action of.

[]

[]

[]

Meanwhile, the shabby shape of the sleeping Barbara Lake is revealed to her son when he checked her that very morning.

Jim Lake sets down the breakfast tray and polished up her glasses. She looked more exhausted than usual from the dark circles around her eyes.

He glanced back to her note on the door.

_Busy work last night. Sleeping in. Remember to take your meds. – Mom_

No matter what message she leaves for him, she insists to remind him about his pills.

There's no real reason to argue against her. She's Doctor Barbara Lake. Of course her son will listen to her.

The only problem, Jim finds out, is that his pill bottle is empty. He even rattles the empty bottle for emphasis. Apparently it slipped both of their minds about getting a refill, either too busy at the hospitable or at school or with housework.

Shrugging, Jim talked to himself, "It's just one day. I'll be fine."

An hour later he did not feel fine.

Toby sent him worrying glances throughout class and Jim barely paid any attention to it. A small twinge of pain ached on his jaw bone and his head began to throb a little. Most of all his eyes could barely stay open. Occasionally he had to blink away the visual snow that cloaked his vision.

By the bell ring he was barely comprehending that Mr. Strickler has been calling his name.

With a surprise jerk, Jim fell out of his chair. Toby was at his side to help him up as the rest of the class left. With a clearer head Jim embarrassedly noticed that Clare saw the whole thing with a concerned frown.

"Mr. Lake, are you alright?" Mr. Strickler helped the boy gathered his scattered supplies.

"I'm fine," he said the same time Toby said, "Probably not."

"You don't look too good," the teacher continued, "I have to ask if you're coming down with something." Jim raised a hand to his forehead, just to make sure, but his temperature felt normal. He even let Mr. Strickler do the same thing and he was still concerned and confused.

Jim glanced around, aware that it was only him, his best friend and his favorite teacher here but wariness still relevant to his aching head. "I ran out of my medication today, allergy pills," he assured, "I guess my body really needed them."

"That's a bit alarming," Mr. Strickler said.

"Yeah this isn't as bad as the last time you didn't take them," Toby added.

Jim clenched onto his handbag, feeling a little flushed at the worried eyes aimed at him. "I'm just tired, that's probably it."

"Or stressed," Mr. Strickler said, "I fear that you're carrying too many responsibilities. I know that it's just you and your mother but if you feel overwhelm-"

"I'm okay," Jim rushed, "We're okay."

Mr. Strickler gave him a small smile, "I was merely going to suggest that you ask for help." He nodded over to Toby, still at his side with a thumb's up. "You're shouldering the weight of the world like Atlas." The teacher walked over to his desk to write something. "I believe I'm long overdue for a conversation with your mother. Also here's a nurse's note if you feel like you're getting worse." He handed the papers to Jim. With one last worried gaze he said, "I do only mean the best for you, Young Atlas."

Pocketing the notes, Jim offered a grateful smile, "Thanks Mr. Strickler."

As the boys left the room, Mr. Strickler called out, "One more thing, if you're feeling better, I submit that talking with Miss Nunez would be more effective than staring."

Toby snickered, "Take the advice Jimbo. You're going to need it."

"Shut up," he lightly scoffed.

[]

[]

[]

"I'm glad to hear everything went well," a feminine sigh echoed the crystallized healing room of Vendel the wise.

"The look of his face," Kanjigar laughed, "I'm detailing an artist immediately." At the unamused scowl of the elder troll, the hunter switched gears, "Anyway, from the way Bular fought and screamed he seemed as eager as ever to kill me."

"He always wants kill," Aaarrrgghh said.

"Yes but this felt different this time," Kanjigar continued, "I sensed he's anticipating something. He fought with great tenacity and alarm."

Blinky rolled his six eyes, "He does that only when you quip about his father."

"Speaking of fathers," the woman began, "how's everything with you and Draal?"

"Lady Lake, we're supposed to talk about the fate of troll kind," Kanjigar groaned, rubbing his temples for good measure, not like the woman can see it.

A snort from the communication tool irritated the Trollhunter further. "Last I checked he's a part of it. Meaning you should take my advice and spend more time with him."

"Shall not," he said and beside him the three trolls sighed over another round of this argument. "I must prioritize my duties as the Trollhunter. You agreed with me about keeping him away from my scared charge."

"Yes but I also told you to bond with him as well!"

"There you go off again with your human thinking," he grumped, "Troll culture is about bonds forged through bloodshed battles and I will not risk my son into a war he cannot win. He's not ready."

Aaarrgghh roughly nudged his shoulder with a stern glare, "Fought with us at bridge."

"That was when Deya bared the mantle," Kanjigar dismissed, "I am proud to say we conquered that battle but now that I am the Trollhunter I will leave no burden fall upon my son."

"So what's stopping you Kanjigar?" Lady Lake asked harshly, "I guided you to live another day and for what, all to fight more?"

Vendel approached the speaking tool before Kanjigar could make a move to destroy it, "Lady Lake, we thank you for your guidance and council but this is a nature of us trolls. I'm afraid mere words cannot sway the most stubborn of stones."

"Hey!"

"Of course Elder," Lady Lake said, losing the intensity in her voice. "All I'm suggesting is that you deserve to spend time with your son."

"I do and I will," Kanjigar promised, "but after the end of the Gumm-gumm King."

He stomped off without a goodbye. As the Trollhunter he values every warning and advice from the bloodline of the original Lady of the Lake. Her existence was a mere folk tale to young whelps but only elders, important figures, and the Trollhunter have a direct connection with her.

Well as direct as a communication tool can be.

The few previous Ladies of the Lake made direct contact to troll kind but only in dire extremes. Now the current one asks for privacy and only Vendel knows her face. It is better off that way, Kanjigar reasons as he walks through Trollmarket.

His world must remain hidden from human eyes. He has the sneaky suspension that Vendel has connection to other magical humans on the surface but Kanjigar is fine to remain ignorant to that information.

As he makes his way to the Hero's Forge, his son Draal approaches him.

Just as he was about to greet his kin, Kanjigar narrows his eyes at the broken spike on the youngling's shoulder. "My son, is there a reason you have fewer spikes then I remember?"

"No," Draal said too quickly, shifting to have a better profile, "Father I wanted to check up on you. I heard about your fight with Bular."

"I won obviously," Kanjigar said shortly, too focused on getting a good look at his son's back. Draal still attempted to turn away but he got a good look at the scratches and scorch marks. "Draal did you go train in the Forge without my permission again?"

Draal didn't waste time with denial, "So what if I did? It's not like you would even give me permission."

"I told you, only Trollhunters train there."

"And yet you bring anyone willing to spar with you except me!" Draal exclaimed, "Why don't you ever want to train with me?"

"Right now you are acting like a whiny whelp," Kanjigar stated, well aware of the civilian eyes watching, "I don't have time for this, son."

He brushed past Draal, swallowing down the tight feeling in his throat for once again pushing away his son. It's for his own good, Kanjigar told himself. Lady Lake doesn't understand this part of his life and no advice from her will change his mind.

[]

[]

[]

By the end of the school day, Jim can confidently say that he needs his drugs.

Okay, not the proper term for prescribed pills but he's using humor to cope.

First he tries to introduce himself to Claire. All he got from that was embarrassment, a tiny spark of hope, and a flyer for theater auditions.

Second he tries to talk Psycho Steve out of bulling Eli Pepperjack. It was pretty intimidating and the loud noises weren't helping his headache.

Lastly the mentioned headache was gradually gotten worse. Sharp pain prick in his jaw and Jim wanted to guess that this is probably his wisdom teeth coming out early. But then his ears feel too sensitive to sound and massaging them weren't helping. At the very least the weird pressure on his head lessened but his head still feels off balanced.

His eyes through, that's the real problem. Jim would swear that when he checked his reflection his eyes would flash with a different color for a millisecond. Toby said that he didn't notice a thing but believes him all the same.

Honestly if it wasn't for Toby the poor boy would've broken down.

Toby helped Jim get back home and made him lay on the couch for a while.

"And you don't have like a spare hidden around?" Toby hollered out, double checking the bathroom cabinets. He padded back down the stairs to see Jim groaning into the pillows. "Oh boy this is worse than last time."

Jim pulled the pillow off of his face, "I don't feel so good, Mr. Domzalski."

"Don't you dare pull that on me!"

"The pain is real!"

"Oh my Guillermo," Toby slapped his forehead, "I think you're ready to play Romeo, Jimbo."

"If I can get my meds," Jim squeezed his eyes shut and reach over for his phone. Learning from earlier, Jim had the brightness all the way down as he speed dialed his mom. "Nope, straight to voice mail again."

"Well she'll be home soon." Jim threw his best friend a doubtful look and shimmied over to lie on his stomach and press his face into the pillow. "Jim, you should be on your back so you can, yah know, be able to breath."

Toby could barely hear the muffled, "Head hurts!"

He heard Toby walk over and then felt the boy pat his back gently. "I'll go whip up some good old fashion chicken noodle soup. Nothing like Nana's recipe to help a growing boy as she likes to say."

Jim made an effort to grunt out a thanks but it must of have gotten lost in the pillow as he tried to sleep. It felt more like lucid dreaming. He can clearly hear Toby in his kitchen, using the medium size pot and oh how weird that he knows the specifics.

But that's the least of his worries as he scratched at his head, the twin pressures that returned with a force of agony. Jim thinks that he's biting on the pillow because his jaw bone has the unpleasant sting again.

It feels all too slow and he digs his nails into his scalp, trying to scratch away the pain and it turns sharper once he realizes that he must have scratched some skin off. Jim squeezed his hands, gaining some self-control to see blood under his finger nails.

Mindlessly he licked away the specks of blood, almost satisfied with the taste.

Then he looks at his hands and sees blue.

He just licked away the red smudges of blood and now there's blue _something_ specked on his hands. Weirdly his first reaction is to lick and chew it away but no, it's his skin that's blue.

Jim shucked off his jacket wildly, gaining Toby's attention.

"Hey Jim, everything al-"

Both boys stared at Jim's arms, patches of blue skin tone seeping seamlessly with his usual complexion. And then Jim attempted to scratch it all away in a panic.

"Jim, stop!" Toby ran over to get a hold of his friend's shaky hands and sharp nails. Jim's arms now had red dripping into this mess. "Jim, look at me."

The boy's eyes are wide and he's starting to breathe too fast. "Toby, what's going on? My allergies, what, what's happening?"

Too confused and scared at the abnormal changes, Jim peers at his arms, the blueness hasn't spread but he notices how his nails changed to a pure white hue and gotten sharper and inhuman.

Jim's barely aware that Toby's been patting his cheeks. They're both scared but Toby knows that his mind is far clearer and makes the decision to let go of Jim to call Dr. Lake. The moment he got the lady's number ringing Toby feels the air shift and hears the door slam.

A cold weight drops into his stomach as he saw his best friend zip away in only a matter of seconds into the fading light of the sun.

[]

[]

[]

After his training in the Forge, Kanjigar goes to the surface, comforted by the late evening sky as the sun winks out from the horizon. He still has the gem of day walking but he won't make a habit of using it. He needs to keep trolls and human matters far away from each other.

It might not be entirely possible but a troll can hope.

He thinks this because the two worlds are already as chaotic as they can get. A mixture of the two has already been attempted by the race of the changelings, a truly horrible experiment.

Kanjigar continues his trek through the woods, keenly aware of any movement from either man or animal. With the looming threat of Bular, he's been risking a lot of time on the surface, attempting to catch any track of his misdeeds, hence the purpose of the gem of day walking.

It was a suggestion from Vendel to push the boundaries of the Amulet and with the title of Courageous how could Kanjigar refuse?

He walks this path alone to shield his kin from the dangers that Bular has likely plague upon the humans. Lady Lake has shared her suspicions of Bular acting on the violent quality of eating humans. Kanjigar knows that as the Trollhunter he's supposed to protect both sides of the world.

Kanjigar admits that he has already failed one side of it with his inaction on human affairs. Explaining his incapability translated into excuses for Lady Lake. She's not wrong.

Lady Lake has wisdom from her own ancestors, each one different from what Vendel has said. The Elder tells him that the current one is far more engaged despite the anonymous calls. Kanjigar patiently waits for further insight on that but for now he walks.

That's when he smells it, blood of an impure.

He hasn't smelled that type of scent since he caught Draal coming back from a battle with a changeling years ago.

The Trollhunter chases after the source. It moves fast, away from the lights of human domesticity. Something must have gone array, Kanjigar justifies, likely its mask was cracking and it's fleeing to its master.

Fleeing to Bular.

No, Kanjigar must intervene and soon he catches up to the changeling. It runs clumsily, disregarding the natural stealth of its kind. Running up to the changeling, Kanjigar sees how small it is and how it is whimpering, destressed.

The changeling is unstable, that's dangerous. Kanjigar wastes no time to tackle the whelp, pinning it to the forest floor.

"You're done for the night, impure," Kanjigar sneers.

He expects fiery insults about his ancestors, of labels of being a brute and slave to Merlin. Instead the whelp just screams, scrabbling under his weight.

The changeling flails its limps and sobs out, "Oh my Guillermo, please, please don't kill me!"

"Gill-mo?" He tries to say.

The babbling of last words continues much to the Trollhunter's confusion. "There are so many recipes I want to try! I want to graduate and actually have a real conversation with Claire. Toby, oh man Toby, I'm so sorry. Why did I run? I look like a monster! I'm blue? Why am I blue? Is it because my eyes are blue or because I wear my blue jacket way too much? No, oh no Mom!"

Finally the words stop but Kanjigar doesn't feel any better when the whelp cries out for its mother.

If this is the changeling's signature move to catch the enemy off guard, well it's working. But what kind of battle tactic is crying for mom?

The wailing go silent and Kanjigar realizes that he spent way too long just staring oddly at the other troll.

"Please let me go," the whelp whimpers and oh Deya, this truly is a whelp, only a babe. His eyes hold an innocence that only a father can know. Draal once had those clear eyes, long time ago before he ever picked up a weapon.

Kanjigar slowly moves off of the boy but still keeps a tight grip on his scruff. Well no, there's no real scruff actually so he holds on tightly to the boy's shoulders.

"I'm not going to kill you," Kanjigar said slowly, trying to calm the boy. He wants to threaten an 'unless' because this is still a changeling but now standing over the boy he sees the stubs of horns. They barely poke out. He only notices them because of the speckles of blood at scratched skin.

Narrowing his eyes, Kanjigar tries to get a better look at the boy's skin in the moonlight.

It's in a human skin tone, squishy and too soft to be considered troll. And yet there are patches of blue on the boy's arms. Kanjigar may not know the skin tenderness of humans but he knows the skins of trolls and changelings. This boy barely qualifies at one. For Avalon's sake Kanjigar can't even see his tiny tusks!

The boy still stares at Kanjigar with horror, as if he's as menacing as Bular.

The thought disgusts him so Kanjigar speaks to the boy like he once did to a young Draal, "I'm sorry for attacking you. I believed you to be," he coughs, "be a nefarious, old troll."

His weak smile does nothing to ease the boy. He glances at the hand still clutching his shoulder and back to Kanjigar. He utters out, "Troll?"

"Yes a troll," Kanjigar knocks on his horns for emphasis but gets confused at the boy's growing confusion. "Wait you do know what a troll is, yes?" The boy slowly shook his head. "But you are a troll or at least part?" Kanjigar takes a moment to process his own words, "Huh."

In that though process, he becomes oblivious to the boy's meltdown.

"What?" He shakily said, "No, this isn't happening. This is just my allergies. I must be hallucinating."

Instinctively, the Trollhunter said, "Hello Hallucinating, my name is Kanjigar the Courageous."

The boy slowly blinked and his ears, too small but still pointy, twitch.

"That's it!" The boy raises his arms above his head, shrugging off Kanjigar's lost grip. "I am dreaming!"

"Dear boy," Kanjigar weakly smiles, "please chose a name, Dreaming."

"ARGH!"

"Hmm, missed a few letters," he muttered.

The boy began to march off, "I'm going home!"

Wait.

"Wait!" Kanjigar quickly grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt, effectively stopping him, "I can't let you return to your familiar's household."

The boy raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay I barely understood that sentence. All I got is that you're not letting me go home."

Kanjigar quickly thinks. This whelp of a changeling ran into the woods panicked over his trollish features. He hurt himself until he bled, too confused and scared and… and new. He might not be able to shift like a mature changeling.

"Do you think it's wise to return still looking like this?"

That gets the boy to pause and he looks to his talons. The white of it still has some blood.

"I don't know what's going on," he admits, fisting his hands with a determination that matches Draal's, "but I'm going back to Toby, we can figure this out together."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Kanjigar said, duty prevailing any other option. He can't let this changeling gossip a dangerous secret to presumably a human.

The changeling's ears twitch up and oh how young this whelp must be to be so expressive with merely his ears.

Kanjigar ignores the look of horror as he slams a heavy, armored fist onto the boy's head.

The boy drops to the ground with a groan.

The Trollhunter carefully takes the boy into his arms.

Vendel must have some insight on this right?

* * *

_I've read so many canon rewrite fics and how I've written this._

_Thanks for readying!_


	2. Lakes' Presence

Kanjigar makes it to Trollmarket at an impressive speed. He even evades many civilians who call out his name before any of them can notice the pink and blue form bundled in his arms. He even took a wool blanket from someone's shop when he left the entrance tunnel to cloak the boy.

He reaches Vendel's room in the Heartstone with no problem and wordlessly dumps the boy to the table.

The elder troll gaped at him, gesturing his hands to the Trollhunter and the unconscious troll. Finally he speaks.

"Kanjigar what in the name of Deya have you done?!"

The Trollhunter crossed his arms, "The short version is that I found this half-changeling panicked in the woods. I calmed him down but he was about to expose our kind to a human acquaintance."

"So you decided to kidnap him?" Vendel gasps, "Remember how Bular did this years ago? He captured many humans for a feast and the surface was in hysteria!"

"Do not compare me to Bular," he growls.

"I can when you two share the same intellect."

"How dare-"

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh walk in. "Good evening Master Kanjigar, I heard of your arrival- WHAT IN THE WORLD, IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

"Keep your voice down!" The Trollhunter hissed at the historian who rushed over to the table, quickly checking the boy's health.

Aaarrrgghh remained where he stood and inhaled deeply, "Not full human. Not full troll. Both?"

"Impossible," Blinky is quick to dismiss, still examining the boy, opening an eyelid, "and yet here he lies." Blinky casts Kanjigar an alarmed look, "What did you do!"

"I merely found the whelp," he defended. "He was about to blabber off to a human and I couldn't risk exposure."

"Yes but he's still human," Blinky checked the boy's head, dabbing a cloth to the dried blood at the horn stubs, "meaning that other humans will search for him."

"He's also a changeling," Kanjigar went to the other side of the boy next to Vendel, "meaning that other changelings will go after him."

Blink dismissed, "Would they really?"

"Enough," Vendel silenced them and did his own observations. He merely placed an old hand over the boy's forehead. "Whatever happens we will face the consequences." Vendel taps his Heartstone staff on the boy's head and his eyes opened.

Gasping, the boy frantically moves but Vendel keeps a steady hand on his shoulder and eases him to sit up. They boy's eyes flicker around the room, panting and then Kanjigar hears the distressed whimpers and notices the nervous twitch in his ears.

Once the boy looks at Kanjigar, he freezes up. A scream is prepared to hurt their ears until Vendel takes the boy's face in a wrinkled hand and turns it side to side.

"How curious," the elder troll whispers and proceeds to pet the boy's head.

Kanjigar stupidly realizes that comforting pets is the easiest way to calm down the boy. He should know this. He used to do this to Draal when he was nervous before a fight.

The boy still whimpers, confused and scared, "What's going on? Where am I?"

"My name is Elder Vendel. Our Trollhunter," Vendel gestures to the troll, "has brought you to Heartstone Trollmarket for your own safety."

"He knocked me out!"

"I didn't say he was a wise Trollhunter."

"Hey," Kanjigar said, offended.

"No," the boy ignored him, nuzzling into Vendel's hand and grumbled, "He said that he was courageous."

"It's a noble title!"

Vendel chuckled, "Trust me. There are plenty of things he's not courageous about."

"Oh is that so," Kanjigar said loudly, "name one!"

"Father!"

That old troll gave him a passing gaze of unimpressed.

They all turned to the entrance where Draal rushes up to them, clearly not reading the room on how this is supposed to be a private Trollhunter matter. Not that ever stopped him. "You've returned so soon. What happened?" He locks eyes with the newcomer, "What in the world is that hideous thing?"

The boy looked around, aghast, "Really? I'm the ugliest thing in the room?"

His eyes lingered onto Blinky, prompting the historian to splutter, "How rude!"

"This is a real joy," Vendel dryly says. He stops petting the boy who's no longer shaking in fear and asks, "What's your name, youngling?"

He sends Kanjigar a quick glare, one that apparently Draal caught from the low growl. "My name is Jim Lake."

The elder troll nodded with a look in his eyes that Kanjigar cannot decipher. He could only guess that Vendel's on page four of this thing while everyone else is still at the table of contents. Then he says the one thing Kanjigar would never expect.

"I need everyone to clear the room for us, please."

Kanjigar and Blinky were the only ones to voice their protests. Aaarrrgghh and Draal actually made move to obey.

"I'm the Trollhunter, Vendel."

"Yes and I," Blinky blinked, "I really wish to have an explanation as well."

Vendel rolled his eyes and turned to Jim, "This is your call."

Jim scanned the room and frowned, "Let's just do this now. I think they're too curious to leave."

Nodding, the Elder walked over to his work desk, rummaging around for something and returned with the tool that contacts their wise woman.

"That's a burner phone," Jim states, "you have reception here. Wait where even is here? Am I still on Earth?"

"In is the correct answer," Blinky said.

They all look to the phone that's now ringing on speaker, per usual for any Trollhunter business.

"Vendel," Lady Lake answers and Kanjigar has never heard a more painfully strained sound, "I can't speak right now. Something happ-"

"MOM?!" Jim exclaimed.

What.

"What?" Kanjigar asked, completely off balance.

[]

[]

[]

Meanwhile is such a good term of phrase for Barbara Lake.

It means two period events happening at the same time. For her, she thinks of what could possible happen at work while she works at her other job. It's a duality of lives she has to carefully keep under wraps.

And then those wraps tears like the old poems her ex-husband once wrote for her. She tore them all up and tossed into the fire pit that Jim was using to roast marshmallows with Toby.

Good times.

That's what she wants to focus on, those good times.

And then she finally gets out of the Emergency Room for a desperately needed break to see missed texts and voicemails from her son and his best friend.

Messages about Jim running out of pills and freaking out at home and then Toby's recent messages say that Jim ran off.

Also there was weirdly an email from Jim's history teacher but that doesn't matter right now.

Her son needs her.

She grabs the prescribed pills from the hidden drawer of her office desk and drives off, blatantly ignores the safety law. Once at home she sees Toby run out of the door, babbling about Jim's unhealthiness from school and how he started turning blue.

Barbara freezes at that but quickly snaps out of it. This was bound to happen. She needs to focus.

By the couch is Jim's jacket, pathetically tossed to the floor. Ignoring the blood, she grabs it and marches to her home office. Toby follows and if he says words she cannot hear him over her own thoughts.

Get into her office, unlock the cabinet, and take out the scrying crystal and a map.

"Um Dr. L, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find my son."

She raises the purple crystal over the map and wills it to activate. It glows with a beautiful light that she cannot appreciate right now. Toby does by the sound of oohing.

Raising the jacket in her other hand, she hopes Jim won't be too upset - he has more blue jackets, and presses it to the crystal. Instantly the jacket disintegrates into purple light that swims into the crystal core. Now it pulses its light like a heartbeat.

Barbara is all too familiar with that. It's a sign of life but right now it specifically signals Jim's life.

"He's alive," she's relieved to say much to Toby's fusion of confused and amazed. She looks to the map. Now the real magic begins.

The woman closes her eyes, still with the crystal at the forefront of her mind.

She begs, _please find my son._

She pleads, _please help me._

She wishes to the magic, _please bring him back to me_

Her eyes open, unaware to the purple glow that boggles Toby's mind. Thankfully he's silent yet the slight movement of his lips suggests he's trying to say awesome sauce.

The scrying crystal floats out of her hand, leaving her with a tingly sensation that buzzes within her skin, and Barbara and Toby waits for it to land on the map. She tries to predict where it falls, somewhere in the forest but then her phone suddenly rings and the crystal flings itself over to the forgotten bag.

It loses its glow.

"No!" Barbara screeches as her voice cracks and tears spill. She clumsily grabs the bag to her, tossed the crystal away angrily and searched for her phone. Toby silently helps her and hands it over. She's too emotionally exhausted in a matter of seconds. Perhaps that's the price of using magic this time.

She shakily looks at the caller ID.

_V_ illuminates unlike the magic crystal and still shaken up and drained, Barbara answers, "Vendel," she barely holds back a sob, "I can't speak right now. Something happ-"

"MOM?!"

What.

"Jim!" Barbara exclaims along with Toby's "Jimbo?!"

Her finger's already pressed for speaker as she cannot hold her phone without shaking too much. Toby happily has it and is asking question after question.

"Jim, are you alright? Where are you? You ran off dude! Your mom has the most beautiful amethyst I have ever since, like pure cut. And it's magic? Your mom has a magic crystal! Her irises were glowing! Dude what's going on?"

On the other side, Jim, with the same enthusiasm that eases her heart, babbles on. "I don't know what's going on! Apparently I'm in the Earth's mantle? Tobes I swear I was going to run back to you but I got knocked out by some troll in shining armor and now I'm with the troll people in troll land? I know it sounds crazy. I still think it is not real because the guy who napped me did dad jokes!" He took a deep breath and quietly asked, "Did you just say Mom has a magic crystal and glowing eyes?"

"Lady Lake," Vendel called, "Are you still there or can you, er, Tobes please give her the phone."

Toby helpfully pinched Barbara's arm to finally snap her out of it.

"Jim," she desperately says, "I know that things are confusing but you have to trust me and Elder Vendel. Everything is alright. I'll be there as fast as I can and explain everything." Barbara notices the concerned face of Toby as she grabs her car keys. "Toby, do you want to come with me?"

"Yes please!"

"We'll be there in five," she said, already locking up the house with Toby following.

Toby's a jumbling mess as Barbara drives off to the canals. Again she ignores all of his questions, most of which pertains to the cabinet filled with crystals that he barely glimpsed.

They make it to the canals by four minutes, a very alarming thought on how fast the car ride was, and she takes out the familiar orange crystal and drawls an arch in the walls.

"Tobias," she said seriously as the gateway opens, "you can't tell anyone about this."

He mimes zipping his lips, locking it, and throwing away the key.

Barbara gives him a grateful smile and looks into the world below. It's time for Lady Lake to step back into Heartstone Trollmarket.

[]

[]

[]

Vendel truly feels his age when everyone around him is as loud as helpless whelps in need for a snack. It's truly a painful experience for his old ears.

Just look at the mess his Trollhunter and Lady Lake have found their selves in.

The moment the human woman arrived Trollmarket was flooded with gossip and now in his work place, his sanctuary within the Heartstone, it's just an utter loud mess.

Finally face to face, Kanjigar the Courageous and Doctor Barbara Lake get to argue with many hand gestures. The elder isn't really paying attention to their petty fight, something about calling each other ugly due to each other's abnormal features.

"Why would humans dare be born with twigs as fingers? And ten, really?"

"Oh I think ten fingers can easily plug up that nasty nose of yours, it looks half broken."

Perhaps it's time to break up the quarrelling children.

"I expected a more formal, elegant meeting between the two of you," Vendel made his presence known to them, frowning, "Of course I should have known better by now."

"Sorry Elder," Lady Lake exhaled, regaining her composure by placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "I got carried away."

They all looked over to her son and his companion, busied with pulling his lip down to stare at the tiny tusks that barely make his under bite. The younglings kept their conversation significantly quieter than the adults, muttering questions at the things they witnessed.

The human quickly elbowed Jim when he noticed the silent stares.

Jim got his talons out of his mouth and whipped the saliva off his pants. Vendel scoffed at the child's lack of manners and decency.

"Lady Lake, I believe that this is your story to tell."

The woman nervously looks at her son, brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes.

"Jim, I was planning on telling you, please trust me on that."

"Mom," he leaned his cheek into her loving touch, holding the hand, "I do."

Inhaling, she explained the existence of troll kind. Blinky added in the finer details when she turned for his help. The Trollhunter summarized his lore when the time came.

"Along with that, there were humans capable of magic. Merlin is the most famous one," she nods over to the Trollhunter, "and then there's the Lady of the Lake, our ancestor."

"You're a doctor and a wizard?" The boy, introduced as Tobias, gasps.

"Not exactly, the way my mother explained it she said that our bloodline had a more personal touch with magic."

"Personal how?" Jim asked and he wasn't the only one intrigued.

In the midst the conversation the young boys were cuddled in Aaarrrgghh's arms, treating this like a story telling. Much to Vendel's amusement Draal also sat with the Kruberan in awe at the woman. Blinky was rapidly taking notes.

The Trollhunter remained by Vendel's side though, carefully analyzing the Lady of the Lake's descendants.

"I was taught to see magic as something with a soul. Toby, you saw me use the scrying crystal, what did you notice?"

He rubbed his chin, "You were mumbling something, like an incantation? Then your eyes glowed."

"I was asking the crystal for help," Barbara squeezed Jim's hands, "I asked to bring you back to me."

"But all it did was flown over to your phone," Toby said, "right when Vendel called."

Vendel nodded, "The scrying worked. It pointed Lady Lake to answer my call because her son was with me."

Barbara glared at Kanjigar, "I can't believe you would kidnap someone and it was my son of all people!"

"I saw an unstable changeling planning to expose our kind to a human."

"You didn't have to knock him out!"

"My father was only doing his sacred duty, Lady Lake," Draal said glancing warily at Jim, "Changelings aren't particularly in good light in Trollmarket."

"I still don't understand what a changeling is," Jim said. "Like, I'm part troll, for sure but how?" His voice trailed off and quietly asked, "Is dad one?"

The woman nodded.

Kanjigar, utterly perplexed, voiced his only concerns, "That doesn't make sense. There was been no record of a changeling successfully breeding. It's not possible for an impure half-blood to exist."

"Don't you dare call my son that, Kanjigar!"

The room felt colder as the mother scowled at the Trollhunter. For good measure Vendel wacked his staff at the armored fool. The Elder couldn't help but notice how even Draal frowned at his father's choice of words.

"Jim, your father was just as confused," she continued, her hands tracing the pointy ears that flicked a bit. "He thought it wasn't possible and told me about his changeling nature." Her lip quivered, "I later told him that about my magic, how it probably is the reason you were possible in the first place."

The boy opened his mouth to ask more but instead casted his eyes downwards. Vendel can only guess he's further questioning the father's disappearance.

"I still can't believe you've never told us about your son," Blinky admitted, finishing off another note page.

"I didn't want to risk Jim from learning about trolls until the time was right. Preferably after Bular and Gunmar are gone." She pointed that last comment at Kanjigar, repeating his very words.

"But now that he's aware of our world, I swear to protect him," the Trollhunter promised. "Lady Lake, you and your ancestors helped my people a great many times. Your family's safety is a top priority." The seriousness of his words shifted a bit with a smile, "Now I understand why you give out so much parental advice. A child of your own, he's a fast one I must admit."

The boy in question bashfully looked away from the troll's fondness and focused on the warm look on his mother. Unfortunately Vendel noticed the grimacing frown on Draal as his father compliment a different son.

This family, Vendel swears, is going to be chaotic now with the Lakes' presence.

When the Elder first saw the boy he instantly sensed the magical bloodline of the Lady of the Lake. As an old troll with a great experience with the variety of magic, he can easily recognize this magical signature.

In this case though with the changeling blood mixed in, Vendel's not sure how the future will play out. His troll blood might put off the most paranoid of trolls but Vendel knows that destiny will lead the boy into amazingly, good deed like his ancestors.

Barbara Lake told him how she wanted to tell her son about the family's magic but fears about the father's side. No previous Lake has faced a situation like this but Vendel promised his help and the time is here.

Once the important parts of everyone's stories have been told, the elder troll reached over to his work desk, motioning the lady to assist him.

"Changelings have a troll form and a human form based off of a familiar," Vendel explained to Jim, "Since you have none it is safe to assume you're going to have your own set of rules. We'll figure it out eventually but for now I assume you wish to have human features for the time being."

"Yeah I," the boy stared at his hand, the other rubbing at a horn stub, "I can't believe this happened. All because," he snapped his attention to his mother, "I didn't take my pills! Mom, my medicine is magic?"

"Yes and no," the doctor said, "They're real pills but technically empty and I fill in enchanted ingredients to nullify your troll genes."

Toby said, "This sounds a bit morally grey for a doctor."

"Yeah," she breathed out with some guilt and handed the pill bottle to Vendel.

Together the two of them grinded the enchanted pills into powder. Vendel added in some stronger materials of certain stones to strengthen the effect and block the boy's troll scent. Barbara got to work on liquefying the dry ingredients into a pot as the Elder troll picked up a small wrapped box from his shelf.

"I advised Lady Lake to do what she thought was necessary to protect you, Lord Lake."

"Can I just be called Jim, please Elder? And where did this lord-ness come from?"

Vendel opened the box for Barbara, "A commission from Master Fu. He didn't ask any questions, all too busy with his own magic jewelry."

"Yeah, I heard about the crazy stuff happening in Paris." She pulled out the iron ring and tossed it into the boiling caldron she prepared.

"I assure you Lord Jim," Blinky had pocketed his notes and approached the boy, "the title of Lady and Lord Lake is just as important as a Trollhunter. There are many tales of the enchanting magic of your family that still amazes us to this day."

"Your mother's guidance has saved my life a few times," the Trollhunter admitted.

"Only a few?" Barbara sassed.

"I can't say more. I fear for your ego."

She hummed unimpressed and focused on scooping the ring out of the pot and laid it in front of Jim, "Okay, instead of swallowing pills this gaggle-tack ring will do the trick."

The boy cautiously picked up the ring, not at all boiling hot like he thought and the moment he touched it the magic worked. There was a flash of blue light and Jim appeared completely human.

He slipped the ring on and examined his fingers again, relief enveloping his form.

"Thank you, Elder," Barbara smiled gratefully before moving to her son's side. The boy repeated his own thanks, patting his head to feel the lack of horns. "I really have to get the boys home."

"Aw come on, Dr. L." Toby whined, "Can't we explore the market? Jim didn't get to see it!"

"Lady Lake right," Aaarrrgghh said, gently nudging the boy off of his arm.

"I'm sure you'll return here, Young Tobias," Blinky said.

"Oh can I be called Duke Tobias?"

Draal rolled his eyes, "And what have you done to earn that title?"

Apparently Toby prepared for this moment and in a grand spiel answered, "I am Tobias Domzalski and I honor my parent's legacy by honoring their last wishes. I do good for good to be good."

Jim embraced the boy with one arm and Barbara started to guide the boys towards the exit.

"I'll escort you out, Lady Lake," Kanjigar followed after them.

Wordlessly Draal join them leaving the last three trolls in the room.

"So you knew about Lord Jim?" Blinky pried.

Vendel shrugged gracefully, "You never asked."

[]

[]

[]

Jim made sure that the gaggle ring fit tightly on his left pointer finger. The effect was instantaneous and all the body pains he experienced were gone. He had a clear head to take in the beautiful view of Heartstone Trollmarket.

He and Toby couldn't wander too far from the path as the Trollhunter and his son Draal had to corral them away from curious trolls and tiny gnomes. Draal was leading them while his mom and Kanjigar lingered behind.

"I don't think I ever pictured you as a mother," Kanjigar said and didn't notice the quick glare Jim send over.

"You're one to talk," Barbara swiped at his arm. "From the way Draal loudly said that he's your son I can tell you haven't been taking my advice."

"Oh so I should listen to a human mother with a not quite human son." Jim heard the sound of another slap against metal as he and Toby stared at two gnomes eating a potato sack.

Barbara hissed, "Yes or at least talk to him more. Do it your way if you hate my suggestions."

"And do you take your own advice? Before you arrived your boy rambled about how it makes sense if you lived a double life. He rarely sees you as is, saying how when mom says work's busy he'll believe it."

There's an uncomfortable silence as they walk.

Jim didn't want to hear this anymore. He had been panicking when Mom ended the call. Instantly he talked about her and her busy work schedule and how she's acting like a superhero with two lives. It's just that he slowly realized how secretive his mom can be and how easy he'll let her get away with it. In the end Jim trusts his mom unconditionally.

"Hey Mom," Jim called out to end the adult's conversation. He saw how fast his mom changed her face to appear unbothered. "Look at this crystal staircase!"

Toby and Jim had already taken a bunch of pictures of the place. Toby came prepared and recorded a video of the huge crystals steps lighting up the staircase. Exiting with that horn-key thing was equally cool to see for the first time.

The boys gushed about how amazing the market was the entire ride back home while Barbara added in her own compliments. Jim can't believe that all this time his mom only gave the Elder a phone to contact her rather than visit the underground world herself. Then he realized that she probably never went to further distant that world from their house.

They dropped off Toby and once back at home Jim couldn't help but ask, "Do you think I can live up to the Lake name?"

"Oh honey," Barbara led him over to the couch. It's still roughed up from his departure. "Of course you do. I even see your grandmother in you. She always did her best to take care of me when I couldn't." She caressed her son's cheek, "You even have her eyes."

"What about this magic stuff? Will you teach me?"

She sighed, "I wanted to wait for the school break so that you won't be distracted but with all of, well," she gestured to nothing in particular, "everything and I guess now's as good as ever."

Jim couldn't help the buzz of excitement pulsing through his body, his foot happily tapping. "Yes! Thank you! Okay so you said that magic is like talking? Do they talk back? Can I cast fireballs?"

Barbara laughed with a small cringe, "Maybe not. You see our magic is more about defense and support." She yawned, "I'll tell you more in the morning, I promised."

He nodded and asked one last thing bugging him, "Blinky said that Ladies and Lords Lakes always helped the Trollhunter. Am I even capable of doing that?"

"Yes you are Jim. I had the same doubts but my mom told me something," Barbara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Destiny is a gift and our bloodline is only a small part of it. Some go their entire lives living existence as a quiet desperation, never learning that truth and opportunity that feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. We choose our actions that build our characters and it reflects in the lives we live and the stories we tell. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor. That to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero and a friend. Don't think. Become."

Those words fill Jim with a wonder and confidence he never felt. It resonates with something in him, either his soul or his bones but that doesn't matter. What does is the look his mom gives him, one expressing all her concerns and love for her darling son now that he joined a new world with her.

He thinks returns that same look.

* * *

_And now we dive into the magic I based off from Dnd and other campaigns._

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Three Rules

Jim learns the three rules of spell casting as the descendant of the Lady of the Lake, he later tells Toby that next morning.

Rule One: Use a conduit.

Usually it's an already magical object like that crystal Toby described. Mom said it's easy to perform an objective with the right magical tool. Apparently it's a bit of a longer process to make a magic thing from scratch so it's faster to find one.

The important detail, she notes, is that without a subjective conduit, your body will become the conduit and that's not safe, like at all. Magic directly released through the body is too sporadic especially for a beginner like Jim. It would cause bodily harm and Barbara made Jim promised not to ever do it.

Rule Two: Be specific.

It took a while for Jim to wrap his head around the concept of literally asking magic for help. Barbara explained that spellcasting is an actual conversation with the conduit. That's what she meant by the Lakes being personal with magic. It's an interpretation to speak the right words to get magic to accurately help out.

Her example was the scrying crystal. She asked to help find Jim and instead of pointing on the map for the Heartstone entrance it pointed at the phone the second Vendel called. It did her request in a way Barbara didn't understand at first. They have to cross that language barrier of magic to make context and content equal and understanding for both sides.

Rule Three: Meditation.

The price of magic is energy. At first the boys both thought it mean like astral energy of the soul but no Barbara said it was merely exhaustion. Jim now fully understands why his mom is so tried almost every day.

Apparently meditation for a focused mind is the most used solution. That and sleep too.

"So if you do too much magic, you just need to sleep it off?" Toby asked as they open their school lockers.

"Yep," Jim popped, "She won't teach me more till after school."

He's pretty sure this is supposed to be a test of his patience or impulse. As much as he wants to learn magic, he's still going to drama auditions. There's the motivation of getting to know Claire but also Mom's words from the other night still ring through his conscious.

Truth, opportunities, actions, and valor make up a person character.

Jim wonders who he is right now. He knows that he's Jim Lake, son of an amazing woman but the ring on his finger hides the other side of the coin.

He's a hybrid, half-changeling, and from the harsh voice of Kanjigar, impure.

Maybe he'll be able to ask more questions about his heritage later.

Right now though he's going through the day and gets a request on to meet Mr. Strickler after school.

"Yes come in," the teacher said after a knock at his office door. "Young Atlas, I just wanted to confirm if you're feeling better."

"I feel way better," Jim can honestly say, taking a seat, "Mom did a check and got me on a new med plan."

"That's very good now did you tell her I wanted to have a chat?"

Jim blinked, "Oh right, sorry we got side tracked. We ended up talking a lot especially stuff about Grandma."

Mr. Strickler smiled, "I'm happy to hear that." Although he caught the twitch of sadness on Jim's face. "Or was it not a happy conversation?"

The boy scratched his arm, winced at the healing wounds still there, and rubbed the back of his neck. "No it was fine, just she hasn't talked about my grandparents like, ever. They passed away before I was born and I don't really know them. Mom only started talking about Grandma because I apparently act like her."

"You act similar due to your need to care for your mother?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "She looked both happy and sad to compare me to her." In the moment, it was cool to learn about the Lady of the Lake family magic but after some time he remembered that they were real people. They were his family and now it's only Jim and Barbara.

Somehow Mr. Strickler knew what he was thinking. "You're not hurting your mother Jim, just because you remind her of a love one. There's no blame or fault. It's simply an effect of grief to see something familiar in something new. Was your mother sad to recall these memories?"

"No, she was actually happy." Barbara Lake never looked so happy to wake up at five in the morning to tell her son the lessons her mom taught her.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Mr. Strickler checked his watch, "well except for time. Auditions are about to start soon and Ms. Janeth loves punctuality."

"Oh man," Jim abruptly stood up, toppling his stool, "Sorry Mr. Strickler, thanks again!"

He boy waved with his left hand and rushed off, missing the way the teacher narrowed his eyes at the pure iron ring.

Jim makes it in time for the drama teacher's opening introduction on how important _Romeo and Juliet_ are. Then to his horror, Jim realized that he has nothing to audition with. Sure everyone knew about the play but no one but Claire Nunez really reads it.

In his panic, he zoned out until Ms. Janeth called his name to audition. Well, there were literally six people in the room. It was only a matter of time before it was his turn.

Then he remembered the words that have never left him since last night.

Yeah, he can do this.

No script in hand, the spot light shining on him, the sight of Claire waiting for his words, Jim took a deep breath.

"Destiny is a gift and bloodline is only a small part of it. Some go their entire lives living existence as a quiet desperation, never learning that truth and opportunity that feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. We choose our actions that build our characters and it reflects in the lives we live and the stories we tell. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor. That to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero and a friend. Don't think. Become."

Those words were stuck in his head all day but now to actually say them, to believe in those words, it felt riveting and a buzz with the hyping audience.

Surprisingly Claire greets him off stage, "Jim, right? That was amazing where did you learn that?"

"A story about my grandma," he said breathlessly due to the performance and to actually be talking with Claire.

"She sounds amazing and you were amazing."

"You're amazing-er," Jim said without thinking and bit his lip in regret.

Claire laughed, a little shocked, "Um thanks? I didn't go up yet, cause you know," her laughter trailed off, "because of alphabetical order? Wait no Mary went first. Um never mind," she waved her hands in an x motion.

Jim's own laughter felt a little bit like relief to see Claire fumble with her words just like him.

Ms. Janeth called for her and Jim wished her, "Good luck."

"It's actually 'break a leg', a silly phrase but both works," she rambled, brushing some hair behind her ear and starting up at Jim. The teacher called her again and Claire jumped a little before schooling herself.

In a matter of seconds she was Juliet and Jim hopes to be her Romeo.

The rest of the day Jim was happily in a daze as he and Toby rode off their bikes.

"Oh man, this is Jimbo after one conversation with Claire? And you didn't awkwardly speak bad Spanish?" Toby grinned at him, "I'm so proud of you."

"I talked to her! I made her laugh and she made me laugh and it wasn't awkward!" Jim flung his hands out with a wide smile. "This is the best day ever."

They turned on the street corner and saw something big and dark in the shadows of the surrounding buildings casted by the late afternoon light.

"Humans," the voice boomed with threatening malice, shaking the boys' skulls, "you smell of the Trollhunter."

Blinky's and Kanjigar's brief description of Bular did not do the Gumm-gumm any justice.

[]

[]

[]

Draal has always been bitter when his father pushed him away from the important Trollhunter meetings. He still can't believe that the historian is prioritized over the market's chief in security. He is Draal the Deadly! He can handle war and violence like any other warrior.

There were always the rare moments where Kanjigar did let him in the circle of conversation but only for domestic troubles like the gnomes or complications with human devices and whatnot. Never has he ever heard mention of the Lady of the Lake.

When that woman, Barbara Lake, marched into Trollmarket with her own horngazel everyone was shocked. Yet no one intervened because they all sensed her protective anger and the magic swelling up inside of her.

Only the Lady of the Lake can walk past crowd of anxious trolls when destiny called for her.

The troll was even more confused with she and his father treated each other so informally.

This was nothing like the stories of old where two beings that embody magic and fight together in epics. Instead he saw them bicker like siblings still trying to prove who deserves more respect. They were going on and on about their parenthood or something, Draal wasn't paying too much attention of that.

He chose to focus on the hybrid son. A whelp of human and changeling blood, well Draal surely has seen it all.

That child even dared throw suspicious glances at his father, a mockery to the hero the Trollhunter is. It gets worse when Kanjigar attempted to appease Lady Lake by complimenting the boy's speed. Draal can easily outpace the fleshbag!

After the human bloods left, Draal had to reevaluate everything when Vendel announces to the market that the parties of Lady Lake are to be treated as guests. Most citizens shrugged, still very much intrigued about the old magic that has returned but only Draal and the others knew about the half-blood.

Kanjigar was too quick to assume the boy to his other blood's nature but Draal understands the concern. A changeling in Trollmarket will bring a riot and Draal doesn't believe that any of them will have the sanity to see Lord Jim as the child he is.

A fleeting thought of how changelings aren't all bad escapes Draal's mind as he bitterly remembers a sweet touch of one particular changeling.

That's in the past now, he doesn't even know if she's alive after the battle of Killahead Bridge.

The looming threat of Bular and his increasing attacks have busied Kanjigar away from Trollmarket more than before. This means that troll kind is under Draal's protection and he hopes to honor his father by doing so.

And then the mated pair of Blinky and Aaarrrgghh, they come running through.

"Lord Jim contacted Vendel," Blinky yelled, horngazel in hand, "Bular is pursuing him and Duke Tobias!"

Well this day just keeps getting better.

The three trolls go topside, the sun barely sinking into the purple sky. Tracking the younglings was easy as Aaarrrgghh's got their scents and they hear the boys screaming for their lives. They're on top of those metal carts the gnomes usually nimble on and call out for help once the trolls join them on the fortunately empty street.

"How are you not dead?" Draal has to ask and sees the son of the Skullcrusher not far away.

"Got him lost on the streets, he doesn't know the city like us," Jim said then points to the forest, "We can lose him there!"

It appeared to work for the briefest of moments but Draal has the three rules of the Trollhunter memorized.

Rule One: Always be afraid.

Draal hears the tree before it's thrown at them. He grabs the boy and jumps out of the way of the projectile and is relieved to see Aaarrrgghh do the same for Toby.

Up ahead is the canals, the entrance to the market and the only real guarantee that they'll live through the night. But that's not in Draal's interest if they lead their enemy to their doorstep and give him the opportunity to steal the key.

No, Draal will not let that happen.

Rule Two: Always finish the fight.

Kanjigar only managed to take Bular's left hand into the sun. Draal will take Bular's head into his fists.

"Blinky take the boys to the market," Draal ordered, shoving the boy to the historian. "Aaarrrgghh, go find my father. The fight has begun."

"No, are you crazy?" Blinky yelled as Bular caught up to them, knocking them downhill for a rough landing.

Draal shakes off the pain and stands up to see Bular standing only a few feet away from him.

They stare at each other, studying and they both know who each other's fathers are.

Slowly, they begin to circle each other, ignoring anything else in the world. The enemy right before them, violent stories spoken of both for their strength and now under the rising moon, a grand story for the ages will tell anew.

A battle roar filled the air and the stone bulls charged.

Their horns clashed ugly but Bular's size pushed back harder, knocking Draal away and going for a pounce. Draal used the opportunity to jab his horns into Bular's stomach, pushing the heavy body off course and when in for a punch.

Rule Three: Go for the gronk- nuts.

Bular roared in agony but got back up and that's terrifying. The fight continued.

Stone hands against stone skin, the sharp edge of their horns violently hammered into the other. Draal tried to lead the battle away from the tunnel entrance but soon Bular brutally slammed him into the ground. He grabbed his leg and swung him into Aaarrrgghh, knocking the air out of the both of them.

It's not a good time to catch his breath as he heard Bular begin to chase after Blinky and the humans. Aaarrrgghh helped him stand but it doesn't ease the pain as he sees people he should be protecting be in endangered while here he barely stands.

Bular doesn't look too good either. He is slow and ragged as the smaller bodies slip away.

"Jim," Toby ran towards the injured trolls as Bular focus on the other boy, "now's a great time to do magic!"

"I don't know any spells!"

"You know DND!"

Draal's barely has energy to understand this, nor does Bular by the sound of his yelling. The Gumm-gumm is irritated and in a feat of anger he got right in Jim's face and readies a punch.

He knows that he's too sluggish and injured to help but Draal instinctively runs towards the fray, desperate to prevent another innocent causality to the war.

Jim has his arms guarding his face for the oncoming hit but then a blue light flashes. Draal keeps his eyes wide open as he witness the magic of the Lakes.

Bular's fist does make contact but at the moment of impact Draal sees the boy's shifting light activate and his gaggle-tack ring pulses with that same blue light. The boy is sent flying but so is Bular.

Running to his side, Draal checks Jim's body. He's in his half-troll appearance and the surprising part is how he looks unscratched even from the rough landing. Draal helps him up just in time to see Bular stumble onto his feet.

"An impure," the dark troll growls, "How dare you work against me!"

Draal gathers the still breathing boy into his arms and runs.

From above, they all hear the Trollhunter, "Stay away from them!"

[]

[]

[]

Kanjigar the Courageous jumps off the bridge's ledge, sword in hand, aimed at Bular. The brute of the troll rolls out of the way in time. The fight is easily on the Trollhunter's side until Kanjigar risks a glance to see his injured son holding the unconscious form of the boy he swore to protect.

Bular uses that vulnerability to grapple his throat and toss him back to the others.

Blinky opened the portal and all but Kanjigar rushes through.

The Trollhunter stares at his enemy, sees how Bular is smart enough to end it here. He doesn't seek his death. He's wary and must be preparing for something. That wasn't how he fought before. Now he stops and thinks when the battle is dangerous for his own injuries.

Bular has a plan.

Each day Kanjigar thinks he's getting closer to figuring that out but right now his kin is hurt. He steps into the portal and watches it close.

They all head into Vendel's Heartstone room and Kanjigar can take peace at seeing his son and Jim bask in the light of the Heartstone. Jim is once again lying asleep on the desk table much to Vendel's dismay.

The Elder messaged Lady Lake to come immediately, gathered some healing salve, and patiently listens to Toby's recap.

"He was like 'GRRR I WILL DRINK YOUR BLOOD FROM A CHALICE OF YOUR SKULL' so we pedaled as fast as we can! These guys found us and we were crashing into the canals. Then Draal and Bular did that super sweet circling thing, like a Mexican stand-off, and when they clashed in the middle BOOM, POW-POW!"

Blinky's jaw dropped in horror at this narration. His partner though was amused from the way Aaarrrgghh oohed and awed.

Draal did his best to look uninterested in the story as he applied a cold crystal to his head, although he did catch the quietest of chuckles from his son.

"I can't believe he punched him in the balls!"

Kanjigar proudly gazed at Draal, "Rule Three my son!"

Draal looks at him with great adoration and pride and the father has a bitter thought. Is Lady Lake correct about his absence in his son's life? Has he neglected him for far too long?

No they can still work things out. He's the Trollhunter, he can do this.

"Once he tossed Draal away, Bular went after the rest of us. He got Jim pinned and we all thought he was a goner but then Jim must have done magic because a blue light flashed and BOOM they both went flying!"

Both Trollhunter and Elder peered closely at the boy. Vendel even pulled off the ring to carefully examine it. In simpler terms the goat troll licked it.

"Indeed he has," he confirms. "There's no trace of the enchantment to aid his human form. Also I'd like to hear the rest of your tale Duke Tobias."

"No," Blinky whispered, still horrified, "make him stop." The historian covered his ears with all four hands.

"Kanjigar did a leap of faith!" Toby continued, "He swung his sword once, twice, three times but Bular dodged and weaved and ended up tossing the guy back to us. And then we escaped and then we are here. It was awesome sauce. The end."

"Bravo," Vendel said and Kanjigar has no idea if he's genuine or not.

Aaarrrgghh is though. He claps very enthusiastically.

The Elder simply went to work to re-enchant the ring while everyone healed up. By the time the boy sluggishly joined the waking world his mother came in, further alerting the boy's troll instincts to seek family.

"Jim what happened?" The mother quickly checked her sons face.

Before Toby could say anything, Blinky cupped his mouth and retold the events in a nice neat summary.

At the part where Jim faced off Bular, Barbara furrowed her eyes at her son. "Did you follow the three rules?"

"I think so," the boy lists off his fingers, "The conduit was the ring, I guess. I asked for it to protect me. I was thinking about a DND spell actually."

"Which one?"

Jim gulped and his ears twitched nervously, "Death ward." Barbara inhaled sharply and tightly embraced her son. "I'm really tired."

"Dude," Toby joined the hug, "that's a level four spell. You just prevented an instant death."

"From the sounds of a spell like that, I'm surprised you're not still sleeping," Vendel finished enchanting the ring and handed back to its bearer. "But it appears that you got the ring to change its track into a new way of protecting you. It took all of its magic to save you. I'm impressed at your quick thinking."

A flash of blue light had Jim human and ringed.

"So what made you arrive so late?" Barbara asked Kanjigar. Although her tone was casual her eyes had heat. Shame built up in him as he glanced at his own exhausted son. The mother's gaze softens when she too examined Draal's injuries.

"I was after a lead. Chasing goblins in daylight is something I never want to do again," Kanjigar explains, "but I followed them all leading back to the museum. That's as far as I got before I heard the cries of a fight."

Without words they all understood that he was going to travel back there. The tension in the room was still uneasy with the children hurt.

Kanjigar might as well try something new, "How was your day, Lady Lake?"

That caught almost everyone's attention as Jim began drifting off to sleep in his mom's arms. His ears did move to suggest he's listening to the awkward cough from Vendel and the confused grunt from Aaarrrgghh.

So it wasn't often Kanjigar asked someone's how their life is doing during a Trollhunter meeting. That's usually Lady Lake's deal. Since this isn't really a council meeting this would be an exception to the duty-bound knight.

"It was good," Barbara smiled easily, "I got a call from one of Jim's teachers and we're going to get coffee together in few days."

Jim's eyes opened, "Wait what?"

* * *

_Jim is a magic boy, __hooray! The magic conduit rules are pretty simplified for my behalf on writing Jim's understanding on how it all works. He'll learn more later. Draal vs Bular is a rivalry that I love because of the immense amount of daddy issues. I'm slowly building up how Draal is a protector and stuff because he's cool. Kanjigar is trying to work on his social skills. It can only go so far but it's progress. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Old Gossip

The morning field trip is to the museum where Kanjigar believes Bular's goblins are hiding at. It so happens that the teacher leading the trip is Mr. Strickler who has a lunch date with Barbara.

Yeah Jim and Toby don't know what to make of this.

Well, Jim's the one who concern about his mom's date. Toby is chill with it.

"Wait, why aren't you chill with it?" Toby asked.

They lingered in the back of the group as their museum guide, Ms. Nomura, talks about pottery and eventually dismiss them.

"Maybe I'm overreacting but there's a feeling in my gut that's telling me not to trust him."

"When did this feeling start, like right when you learn about the date?"

"Yes," Jim measly admits. Yet that gut feeling is strong with the little proof he has.

Toby said, "Okay well just don't worry about it right now. We'll explore the museum for goblins."

The boy nodded and reached inside his pocket, "Right before I forget, I made us these."

"Friendship bracelets, aw Jimbo," Toby cooed but then in a serious tone, "I can't believe it took us almost sixteen years and you almost dying for us to think about this."

Jim grimaced at the truth but handed him the beaded thread and puts on the red one, "The plus side is that Mom taught me protection wards. I aimed for a 'protection from evil' vibe but Mom doesn't know if thinking about fictional premade spells will accurately work."

His best friend proudly examined his blue bracelet, "I feel tots protected."

"Wow you two are real losers," a whiny voice that can only belong to an aggressively insecure child shouted at them, "Bracelets are so lame!"

The boys both groaned in misery.

Steve Palchuk stomps over to Jim and waggles a finger threatening at him, "Hey Lake you forgot our brawl and keep avoiding me."

Even though Steve is taller with more muscles than Jim, he doesn't feel the least bit terrified. A little scared and wary, a reasonable quality Blinky would say, but Jim doesn't see Steve as a nightmare.

A high school bully is nothing compared to murderous might of Bular.

Some students begin to crowd around, waiting for an explosion.

"Steve, are you really going to hit me?" Jim sees the tightly clenched fist but there is no fighter's confidence anywhere on the blond.

"Yeah, I'll totally do it," Steve bragged, too energized at the idea of an easy win. "You escaped me and now people think you can just ignore me like trash but not today, Lake!"

Jim took a step back, "Dude just walk away. This doesn't need to happen."

That didn't seem to calm the boy and Steven finally makes the motion for a punch. Jim shuts his eyes and quickly guards, raising his arms up like he did against Bular. Unlike last time there's no impact.

He opens an eye to see Steve's fist still in the air but his face looks strained. Jim doesn't know what's going on and takes another step back, and then another as Steve slowly lowers his arm.

The bully still looks angry but more frustrated at himself as he glares at his fists. Then he walks away.

The surrounding students are all confused, a few sigh in relief that there's no fight in front of the museum.

"Jim," Toby was back at his side and gave him a meaningful look while tapping the bracelet.

Jim just shrugged in the typical 'I don't know' fashion.

"Are you alright, Jim?" Claire approaches him and a new kind of fear plagues his mind.

"Totally, I really thought talking my way out failed."

She smiled at him, "But it worked," they all glanced at the fading form of Steve, "or something."

Well that nonexistent fight is over. Time to do a different challenge, asks a girl to spend time with him. They never really hanged out outside of play rehearsal. It's time to stop being Romeo and Juliet and be Jim and Claire.

"Claire, do you want to check the museum out with us?" Jim asked.

"Actually just him," Toby interjected, "I'm gonna try some solo academic study on some fancy rocks."

He gave Jim a thumb's up as he walks away. Jim resisted from glaring at his best friend.

"I'd like that, Jim," Claire's smile widen as the two of them walked into the museum.

And it went super well. They talked about the costume displays, the play and how nervous and exciting it is. She even asked about Jim's audition monologue.

"I don't know if you'll believe me but my mom told me all of that the night before."

Claire shook her head, not convinced but not not-convinced, "And you memorized it all? No way."

"I thought the same thing but it just glued to my brain. I don't know, maybe it's a Lake thing," he said. "How about you, I bet you got Act One memorized."

"Yes you can bet on that," Claire said smugly but waved off the gloat, "Really it's just practice. Besides almost everyone knows Juliet's 'deny thy father, refuse thy name.'"

Jim nodded with a scoff, "Yeah I lived through that. Well half, technically or legally."

"What?"

The boy bit his lip at the slip up. Only the students that came from his elementary and are still in Arcadia Oaks High know the story. Apparently Claire, transferee since middle school, didn't hear old gossip.

"My full name used to be James Sturges Junior. My dad left when I was a kid so I decided to take Mom's name since she didn't change her surname for her doctorate. She said that the paper work was easy but I still like my first name very much, just dropped the junior part."

"Jim," Claire said softly, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, it's just history."

She nodded and tilted her head to stare at something, "Speaking of history, what's going on there?"

Down the hallway is Mr. Strickler speaking with Ms. Nomura in a very grumpy but formal way. The woman had no qualms about it and casually flicked lit off of the teacher's coat. It wasn't an outright flirt due to her deadpan attitude but Mr. Strickler looked fed up.

On the other side of them, at the end of the hallway is Toby taking the tiniest of steps to an adjacent room with cloth covering the entrance. They boys locked eyes and Toby shook his head to the adults too involved with their conversation and the blocked room.

Jim excused himself from Claire and made loud footsteps as he made his way to his teacher.

Mr. Strickler shouldered Ms. Nomura some distant away and greeted the student warmly, "Young Atlas, I'm glad to see you. I'm terribly sorry to hear about the altercation between you and Mr. Palchuk but I see that you handled it just fine. I was a bit," he glanced at the bored woman who's picking at her nails, "preoccupied at the last minute. I will take responsibility over this and report his behavior."

"You don't have to do that." Jim saw Toby sneaking his way to the doorway. "I think Steve finally got the message to stop."

"That's good to hear but I might have to tell his parent about this."

The bad feeling of suspicion in his gut turned into something worse. A wave of disgust took over Jim. Like old gossip, everyone knows that Steve's dad is out of the picture.

"You're going to ask Steve's mom on a date like you did with mine?"

Ms. Nomura did absolutely nothing to hide her surprised cackles. In the background, Toby's jaw dropped but finally went through the doorway.

As for Mr. Strickler, he choked on his own breath, "No I would never, Young Atlas! Not to Barbara!"

Wait.

Since when was Mr. Strickler on first name basis with his mom?

That question is apparently on his face as the man attempted to explain, "We have exchanged a few emails, professionally and about your education. It's just that," he tugged at his turtleneck, "I made the decision to meet in person."

Ms. Nomura was still cackling, this time she lost her voice but her expressions speak truth.

Jim, regretting ever talking in the first place, rubs his eyes. He had to recompose himself when there's still no sign of Toby. "Mr. Strickler, just tell me if it's a date or not."

The man sooth down his coat to calm the nervousness and awkwardness, "Yes it is."

"And there's no other woman in your life?" Jim looks over to their museum guide.

The adults share their own disgusted cringe.

"Young Atlas, I promise that there is no other man or woman in my life." Mr. Strickler huffed, "This one is far too older than me."

Jim couldn't help but quietly gasp out, "Whoa."

Said 'far too older' woman pointed a deadly sharp nail at the smirking Mr. Strickler, "That's a damn lie, Waltolomew!"

The boy echoed that name, covering his mouth from grinning crazily. At this time, Toby finally sneaks out of the room, again with a thumb's up.

Ms. Nomura sneered at the teacher and turned her intense glare at Jim. Fearful, the hand covering his mouth clamped over, his ring pressed against his lip. He grossly remembers Toby saying that Vendel licked the ring. That feeling dies as the woman in front of him is still scowling.

"Whoever your mother is," she pointed back at Mr. Strickler, "he is so not worthy."

"Hey!"

She walks off with the loud clicks of her heels.

Jim slowly removes his hand off, "Okay, cool, have fun on your date. I'm just gonna, yeah, I'm gonna go."

[]

[]

[]

These past few days have been quite hectic for Barbara Lake. With her son and his best friend now in the know of trolls and magic, she's regrets not making a plan for it.

Look, she knew Jim was going to learn about the magic from both of his bloodlines but to be honest Barbara is winging it with the morning magic lessons. Mostly she's just recalling how her mom used to teach her but that was so long ago.

Cynthia Lake's caring nature shines through Jim and it warms Barbara's heart when Jim picked up the old woman's recipe book. Now Jim's reading Grandma C's magic notes.

Barbara hopes that she's doing this all right. She learned about magic by thirteen so stalling Jim's studies to keep James' secret was a bit selfish. Yet Jim has assured her plenty of times that anything from that man is not her fault.

She still blames herself for not preparing him against the Trollhunter dangers. As the magic of the Lady of the Lake, they are the most in tuned with magic through communication and not command like Merlin.

Interpreting magic is like predicting the tides of water.

You can stare and be mesmerized by its pull and push and you can't control it. You can only flow with it and wish that it will not hurt you. That would be a modernized summary of Lady Lake's magic as far as Barbara can understand.

Teaching this all to Jim has been a little easier since he showed her some 'DND spells' that might help him interpret magic better. Then again Barbara only practices with objects already imbued with specific performances.

She mainly goes uses warding charms and only uses tarot cards for divination for emergencies. Like when Kanjigar said he's going to track and duel Bular. His motivations may or may not revolved around his insecurities as a father. Paranoid, Barbara drew three cards to predict that fight.

The tides of magic can only do so much to give her a glimpse of the future.

The Sword, the Sun, and the Death could've meant thousands of possibilities for the fates of Kanjigar and Bular in that morning.

Barbara took a chance and convinced the Trollhunter to equip the gem of day walking.

Now look at where the tides have pulled her.

"Hello Barbara," a polite greeting spooked her from her thoughts.

The cup of coffee nearly rattled out of her hands, spilling a little on her scrubs. "Oh! Uh hi, Walt."

"My apologizes," he said, taking the seat at the little café table.

It's a bit strange how only a few emails between them got the whole mister and misses formalities away and now they are on a small lunch date.

"No, it's fine, I was just thinking too hard. Well I guess I do that for Jim a lot."

Walter Strickler is a man that looks smooth for everything with his easy going smile and aged eyes. At the mention of her son Barbara noticed the abrupt cough.

"Understandable, I find myself doing quite the same for him since, ah, this morning."

Barbara raised a brow, "What did he do? A shovel talk?"

He cleared his throat, brushing back some gray hairs that look dashingly well on him. "I supposed it counted as one. I assured him that there was no other man or woman who has my interest." That charming smile that catches her breath is on Walt's face, "Only you."

Wow, Barbara thinks, this man is smooth. She should probably say something as she stalls by drinking her coffee.

"I'm not sure I can promise you the same, I do have a teenager to take care of."

"I'm sure I can calm Young Atlas's jealousy if I ever take up too much of your time."

"You've never told me about that nickname before." Barbara understands the reference but now she wants the context.

The man still has a fond look in his face, "Jim has always been a caring student, even outside the classroom. Always so friendly yet he's anxious to please others. He even passively ended an intense quarrel and I believe the other student will change their ways. I can't help be aware that he wants to shoulder so many responsibilities.

"You see the titian Atlas was punished for his humanity and bared the consequences in painful isolation. I only compare Jim to the tale through his willpower to carry something as heavy as the world. The day he ran out of his pills, I feared he would collapse."

Barbara had to whip her sweaty palms on her knees, processing the words of an outsider. She was always so busy at the hospitable and Lady Lake magic. There was barely any time to spend with her son to notice his stress.

Kanjigar's comments ring through her head. She tells him to spend more time with Draal yet look at her own past.

But it's different now. They have magic lessons in the morning and they're rereading Grandma Cynthia's tomes and notebooks. She teaches Jim about their family history in the Heartstone library.

"I guess that night changed things for the both of us," she said. "I rearranged my schedule to at least spend early mornings with him and I'm taking less shifts but I suppose that doesn't excuse the past."

Walt reached over the table to hold her hand. "While he still bares much weight I have noticed that he's a lot happier. I half assumed it was because of his growing friendship with Miss Nunez but I know it's because of you too."

She flipped her hand over to lace their fingers together. The woman can't remember the last time she just talked to someone over her personal life this deeply. It's nice to speak her thoughts. Vendel would be the closest to understand but he would unintentionally compare her to the previous Ladies and Lords.

But with Walter who sees Jim every day and notices his highs and lows, he confirms that her darling boy is doing okay. It's really nice.

"Thank you Walt," she said. "Also who's Miss Nunez?"

"Ah, she's another student, Claire Nunez. I believe Jim is to be her Romeo."

The mother scooted to the edge of her seat, eyes sparkling, "Tell me everything."

[]

[]

[]

"In Deya's name," Blinky gasps, "is that Killahead Bridge?!"

"Lower your voice and hand me that small painting," Vendel said.

In Kanjigar's hands is Toby's phone containing many pictures of that dooming bridge of old. The Trollhunter doesn't know if he can believe this.

"The museum, the goblins, Bular's growing caution," Kanjigar said. "This is Bular's plan all along!"

They all gathered in Blinky's library to truly compare the photos to the painted books. The boys are going over the old tomes full of nasty descriptions of the fight, understanding how momentous their discovery is.

Aaarrrgghh is guarding the library's entrance to keep curious ears away, specifically Draal.

The Trollhunter handed the phone to the Elder, "I must leave at once."

"And do what exactly, Kanjigar?" Vendel sternly frowned, "It took all of Deya's strength to seal and destroy the bridge and what will you do? If the amulet can destroy it, it can restore it. That's how magic works."

Kanjigar squinted at the Elder and turned to Jim, "Does that sound correct Lord Jim?"

"Um," the boy droned, "Yes? Mom would know more but that sounds right, like karma."

Vendel thumped his staff to the floor, gaining control of the conversation, "You can't risk anything, Kanjigar, even if the bridge looks half built. This means that Bular has assets still in the old lands and if they're using a museum as a base of this operation it means that changelings are at work here."

Out of bad habit, the Trollhunter's eyes flickered to the half-troll. He's innocent, Kanjigar knows, but years of experience with that bad blood have tainted some of his conscious.

Jim caught the quick glance and looked away frustrated, returning his attention to the books.

Great, there he does it again, being rude to sons. Taking a breath, Kanjigar approached the boy and kneeled, "Lord Jim, I humbly thank you for retrieving this information."

"Um it was actually me and a team effort," Toby mumbled but read the room and quieted down.

"Yes, I thank you too, Duke Toby." The duke grinned. "And now I ask of you, Lord Jim to accompany me to the bridge. Perhaps your magic can tip the scales in our favor."

The boy was shocked at the offer and he's not the only one.

"What?" Draal, apparently walking in from the entrance that Aaarrrgghh was no longer guarding, spluttered, "You're taking him on a mission?"

The 'and not me' goes without saying.

But he's the Trollhunter, if he can face off Bular he can kill off the awkward tension in the room.

"You'll be joining us, my son," Kanjigar stood back up and faced Draal, "There is strength in numbers and we should leave at once."

He began gesturing for the boys to head out. The younglings eagerly did, Draal and Toby appeared the most excited and while Jim seemed wary, the idea of a first mission seemed worth it.

It was only a scouting mission to the museum, he can handle this.

As a passing thought, Kanjigar whispered to the remaining adults, "Um, I don't believe there's any need to tell Lady Lake."

"Oh I'm calling her," Vendel said, "but I left the phone all the way back in my workshop, away from hungry mouths, of course. You better hurry off, Trollhunter."

And hurrying Kanjigar did.

Nightfall gave them excellent cover as they made their way to the museum. Human hands were useful to open the windows and unlock doors for the trolls and they carefully padded down the empty halls.

"This way," Toby led the way, avoiding the goblin's nest and to the destined bridge.

The moment Kanjigar and Draal stepped inside they openly gaped at the half built door to the Darklands. It was broken and signifies the defeat of the Gumm-gumms but it's different now that he wears the armor of daylight.

Deya used this bridge to save their world and now Kanjigar stands in her place, seeing her success be used against them. A fierce rage boils in the Trollhunter, remembering all of his predecessors.

Legacy of life and death originates in this bridge and it is Kanjigar's duty to preserve the safety of everyone.

"Lord Jim," Kanjigar doesn't even try to cool the rage in his voice, "what magic do you sense here?"

The boy flinched at the years of pent up war in the troll and carefully examined a broken piece. Stone in hand, Jim closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "It's dormant and old and still sleeping. Since its incomplete there's no real power yet."

"What do we do now?" Toby picked up another piece, "Steal it?"

Draal traced over one part of the structure, likely remembering the battle. "We can't destroy it, not like Deya once did. Stealing would stall enough time."

"Excellent plan," Kanjigar doesn't say 'for now' and points the humans to pile up the smaller pieces. To his son, Kanjigar pats his shoulder, "I thought this battle ended with Deya, I was wrong."

"Rule Two, Father, we'll finish the fight together." The Trollhunter frowned at those words. "What is it, Father?"

"I do not wish for you to be hurt," he said honestly, holding his son's shoulders and staring at his bandaged head.

"I am a warrior," Draal shrugged off the gentle hands, growling, "I am your son and I already fought with you at this very bridge. Why now are you trying to protect me? You never had before."

"Draal," was all the father had to say. His son looked at him with great pain and disappointment. Kanjigar couldn't form a proper response and watched helplessly as his son turned his back on him. He wanted to try again, to say anything, but realized how quiet it is. The Trollhunter looked around, "Where's the younglings?"

The trolls looked at each other and heard a low murmur of harsh breathing from down the hall. Carefully, the trolls poked their heads out of the doorframe to see hundreds of goblins surrounding the humans.

The boys were petrified where they stand as goblins gathered around, fully surrounding them. Most were panting heavily, seeing a feast, while others begin to growl and mutter in their language. They weren't engaging at all, just watching the humans squirm in their own skin.

Whatever magic of the Lakes is doing, Kanjigar can tell that it's beginning to fail. As a swordsman he can only guess that Jim's protection ward is meant to stall the enemy to give him enough time to escape. There's no exit in sight for the boys as the huge mass of goblins narrowed their weakened shield.

All the goblins are distracted, preying upon the human's fears. Kanjigar takes this moment to come slashing in. With a battle roar, he takes down a number of goblins and faces the upcoming wave.

Any protection magic is snapped away as the goblins get aggressive, attacking the boys and the Trollhunter. Kanjigar does his best to kill each goblin in one hit but the thing about these creatures is that they hold strength in numbers.

He's able to see the humans put on a good fight and that's when he hears the clash of metal.

At the other end of the hallway he sees the last thing he'd ever want to see.

Draal swings with his axe against a pink changeling wielding dual khopeshs. He can barely tell what taunts they exchange but the father knows that it's emotionally hurting his son.

He slashes his way through the assault of goblins towards the changeling. "Get away from my son!"

The changeling had an angry glint in her eyes and kicks Draal out of the way to charge. Their swords met but his size was able to push the changeling back.

"I'm surprised to see you working with children, Trollhunter," the changeling mocked, "I didn't know you were into child labor."

"Your hypocrisy fails you, fiend," Kanjigar throws Daylight at her and goes for a surprise punch.

She easily evades with her slim frame and gains the advantage of jumping off walls to pack power in her kicks. In the midst of the fight, a loud blaring outside blows over all the goblin growls and metal clangs. There's blue and red flickering light shining from the windows.

The changeling smirked at him, "You better run, Trollhunter, unless you want expose us all."

Growling, Kanjigar dismissed Daylight and grappled the changeling by her throat, slamming her into a goblin. That apparently caught all of its brethren's attention as they simultaneously growled at the changeling.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!"

Her screaming was the last thing they heard as Kanjigar picked up the boys and lead Draal out through the museum's roof windows.

Police cars were lined up in the front lawn, too focused on the noise inside to see the four escapes overhead.

All in all, the mission was a success.

Yet when they returned to Trollmarket, Lady Lake's twitching eyebrows and glare did not feel so victorious.

"You brought the kids to a goblin nest?!"

That night ended with everyone getting an earful of criticized supervising, tender wounds and scratches, and a single piece of the Killahead Bridge.

* * *

_I am truly a sucker for Stricklake and then when I started writing the future Draal/Nomura stuff, holy shit I love them. For the magic stuff, well, I can't make it too OP so the best balance for it is Jim's inexperience and time constraint for his spells. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. The Sons

Seeing Nomura again was like a kick in the face.

Draal saw it coming, couldn't dodge, it hurt a lot, and he still thought she was amazing.

Last time he saw her was at Killahead Bridge and they saw each other reliving their memories in the other's eyes. Whatever bond they formed, it was fast and instantaneous and the lasting sting hurt more than the impact.

Hence the face kicking simile.

That and she also did that when she ambushed them in the museum.

It's just that Draal thought about her a lot, remembering the intimate moments of comfort between the two. Never did he ever give himself the pleasure of wishing to see her again because he knew that they were on opposite sides of the war.

And he was right. He fights for the Trollhunter and she fights for the Skullcrusher.

Father thinks that Bular's and Nomura's attack on him has thrown him off of his edge, that he should rest more. As much as he liked to argue, Draal takes the advice. He doesn't need his father to know how much of an effect Nomura has on him.

That and Draal has made plans to find her again.

But none of that right now. He is Draal the Deadly and he must continue to train. After a day's rest he reentered the Hero's Forge. While it is law that only permitted to the Trollhunter, it's more of a formality as previous Trollhunters gave leeway on some occasions.

Kanjigar would do the same only with sparring partners or mentors such as Blinky and on the rarer occasion Draal.

In his early days as the Trollhunter, Kanjigar would decline Draal's wish to train together but over the years he began to change his mind. Vendel tells him to thank Lady Lake for that.

Once more in the scared grounds, Draal expects another training session with his father.

"Jim! Take a picture of me with this Warhammer!"

"You can barely lift it, Tobes."

It appears to not be the case for the day.

At the weapons rack, the human boy tries to lift a hammer with all his might. Everyone else present is very doubtful.

After hours of getting scolded by Lady Lake, Vendel, and Blinky, Kanjigar has admitted that taking two humans into a beast's den without a weapon was a terrible idea. Now he desires to train them.

While Toby is persistent to wield the hammer, Jim holds the smallest sword in the armory. Well small by troll standards, its size is suitable for a half-troll.

"Toby," Lady Lake warned, "go use that halberd for now. We'll find you a real hammer later."

The boy obeys with little complaint as Draal goes for his axe.

Blinky and Barbara are mostly in charge of the boys' training, something about Jim attempting to try out combative magic while Toby follows the stances Blinky guides him into.

As for Kanjigar, he summons Daylight to spar with Draal. He happily obliges.

An axe verse a sword is an interesting match as Draal has to put more force in his blows against an evenly balanced metal. That's not even qualifying the magical aspect and his father's experience.

Both trolls rely on speed and strength. Kanjigar has the magical armor to defy Draal's natural spikes and the Trollhunter doesn't flinch when the axe grind off his body.

The match ends with Kanjigar head-butting his son and knocking the axe away. With Daylight at his neck, Draal yields.

"A good match, my son," he dismisses the blade and helps Draal stand up, "Now who wants to go next?"

The boys are stunned with their jaws hanging. At the question, Toby shoved Jim forward.

Draal took his break next to Aaarrrgghh, still a pacifist, and chewed on some metal. On his other side is Lady Lake with a box with strange smells.

"It's a first aid kit," the doctor said. "As much as I don't want my son to be a soldier this might be necessary for his protection."

"A warrior's spirit resigns in all trolls," Blinky said, "Of course, that was said during a time of war but what does today say about our safety? There's a fight at the horizon and we must prepare Lord Jim and Duke Tobias like any other young troll."

The woman still frowns, worriedly observing the Trollhunter practicing mock swings at her son.

Draal has always known this woman for a title that goes beyond troll comprehension and to be standing right next to her, it feels crushingly real how human she is. Of course there's magic involved but to natural use magic through enchantment is a rarity among troll kind.

Now formally (or informally, let's be real) introduced to Barbara Lake, Draal wonders if his father was as concerned as she is as Jim trains. Her constant worry and love for her son is evident and well, she was scary when they came back from the museum trip.

"If I may say Lady Lake," Draal begins and hopes she won't be offended, "Jim's magic, while effective, is still weak in some aspect."

Barbara sighs and took out a small notepad to read, "We're still trying to understand it. Maybe it faltered with his emotions, stopped working because he engaged in fighting, or more likely it needed to recharge after a while.

I rarely carry magic items on me but Jim needs that ring to be constantly active."

"What do you mean, Dr. L?" Toby clutched tightly on his weapon.

Aaarrrgghh answers, "Jim must learn control both forms."

"But shouldn't the gaggle-tack ring be enough?" Draal asked, watching the boy attempt to land a hit on the Trollhunter.

"Vendel and I enchanted it specifically for a half-blood," Barbara said. "It does more than maintain Jim's human form. It makes his shifting painless if he ever takes off the ring since he's still growing. That's what we prepared for but so far Jim hasn't taken off the ring." She blinked a few times, realizing, "I won't know what he'll look like when he takes off the ring by now. Maybe his troll genes have already matured on his other form or not. He's Schrödinger's cat in a strange sense or I'm using that example wrong. Either way, the ring will work but I don't want Jim to become obsessed with constantly wearing it."

"Jim," Aaarrrgghh said, "Cat."

"It's more like a 'conceal don't feel' situation we're trying to avoid. So how does Jim learn to control the shifting?" Toby looked to his friend with concern but then got distracted by a gnome trying to steal his shoelace. Quietly, he muttered, "I'm naming you Chompski."

Draal guessed, "He needs to learn from a changeling."

"I already explained all of this to him and well," Barbara shrugged, "we're all just stuck."

The blue troll observed how Jim is able to dodge Kanjigar's leveled swings. He moves faster than a human ever would and the way he instinctively blocks and guards remind the troll of Nomura if she was ever clumsy.

A changeling's strength is made of trickery, deception, and speed. Perhaps Kanjigar is not the right teacher for the boy.

"You'll need to guard your sword arm more," Kanjigar said and aimed the hilt of Daylight to strike as the weaken guard.

Jim used his sword to block and quivered under the force Kanjigar pressed onto their weapons. Unexpectedly, the boy dropped his strength in favor of jumping back, letting Kanjigar become unbalanced for mere seconds. He used that opportunity to clang his sword at the troll's wrist, making him drop Daylight.

Draal gasps as Jim raised his sword under Kanjigar's chin.

The Trollhunter laughed loudly, brushing the sword away, "Not bad, Lord Jim, a little sloppy but it worked."

The troll patted the boy's head in a sign of praise, something that Draal hasn't received in a long time.

He wants to shovel down the pettiness that flares up. Only younglings are treated with overly affectionate head pats and Draal is old enough to survive without them. He has already survived with only a few head pats not to mention.

"Okay Kanjigar," Barbara said, "I think it's my turn to teach my son some tricks."

[]

[]

[]

"No keep the sword Jim," continued his mom. She walked up to Jim and Kanjigar. "It'll be your conduit."

Barbara had picked her own weapon, a spear that was just as tall as her.

"So we'll be enchanting a basic object," Jim said, "like what I did for the bracelets."

"Yes but this time we'll try for an offensive approach," she said, getting into a battle stance against Kanjigar.

Casting magic with an everyday object needs direction, Barbara had taught Jim. With the bracelets the direction and objective he concentrated on was about protecting the wearer. After describing the museum event, they concluded that the magic repulsed people who have ill intent to the wearer in a limited time.

Its effect didn't last long against the goblins because of the huge amount of ill intended goblins had surrounded the boys long enough to overpower the ward. Well, that's everyone's best guess.

"As I said before, you'll be using your own energy to imbue magic into your weapon of choice," Barbara explained. "You'll have to think fast in the heat of battle so most common enchantments are durability, extra damage, summoning, or adding a special effect."

The woman's irises glowed blue and she tighten her grip on the spear. She quickly lunged at the Trollhunter who easily dodged. Each arc of the spear drew a line of blue sparkles that fell like dust.

Barbara twirled the spear like a flag guard to create a circle of blue dust. With a quick motion of the spear, she flung the cluster of blue at the troll. She looked really cool, like, Jim saw her practice magic but not with so much movement and grand gestures. Maybe Lady Lake was showing off and Jim was impressed.

Kanjigar guarded his face but the dust was already on him, causing him to sneeze loudly and continuously.

"Sneezing powder?" Jim guessed.

"It's harmless in the long term and if I know the material well I can easily recreate it with magic."

Huh. He could create well-known ingredients at will. "Alright, let me try something."

He and Kanjigar stood before each other and Jim concentrated on two ingredients. The first one expelled from the sword once he and Kanjigar clashed. This time white powder exploded on the both of them, shocking everyone in the arena.

Jim didn't waste time though and focused on the second ingredient. It was a little trickier this time as he focused on dodging Kanjigar's swings.

He tried to copy his mom's movement and swung his sword in a downwards arc, focusing his magic to create vinegar. His aim was true and a splash of vinegar went through the air and landed on the baking soda coating Kanjigar.

The reaction was instant as the powder bubbled and popped with an acidic smell burning Kanjigar's eyes.

It was a rather tame explosion but the results were favorable.

The Trollhunter called to stop the match and attempted to whip off the chemical reaction.

"Yeah, Jimbo!" Toby cheered, "Just like the science fair!"

Still smudged with baking soda, Kanjigar laughed it off, "Impressive Lord Jim, although I'm rather tired of all this powder. You have excelled." He gave Jim another head pat that the boy has grown to like and he instinctively leaned into the touch.

Now that Jim was over the whole Kanjigar kidnapping him, Jim got to know the troll a little better. He's a total glorifying hero that might not think things through but has a good soul. Kanjigar even stopped using the word impure around him. That didn't exactly excuse the troll's rude behavior over Jim's changeling blood but things have cooled over by now.

"Hey!" Draal stepped up with a grouchy attitude, "I'll be his next match, Father."

Unaware of the tension, Kanjigar happily allowed it despite Barbara's suspicious gaze at the troll. For Jim, he thinks there's a daddy issues going around here but they are not his right to judge.

Draal readies his axe and Jim, his sword.

Blinky countdowns the match and Jim barely had time to block Draal's swing.

The intensity and ferocity of the troll is alarming Jim to cast death ward before it's too late. That is until he sees the rage in Draal's eyes. Jim knows that pained look of seeking attention from a missing parent. It's very specific and takes a while to cool it.

A duel in front of the father and need for praise is not the situation to cool that anger down. So there's only one thing to do and that's finish the fight.

Draal is faster than Kanjigar who was probably holding back but his son is using his rolling attack to have gravity in his hits. He almost doesn't catch Mom telling Kanjigar to make sure that Draal isn't out for human blood.

That's when they all hear Kanjigar say, "What, afraid that your son can't beat mine?"

Oh, it is on.

The sons glared at each other, now knowing that their parents' honor is on the line.

No one pays attention to Blinky's "Oh no" or Toby's "Awesome sauce."

Two forces meet in the middle, clanging their weapons at a fierce speed. Jim can't overpower Draal, not at all, but he can slip him up.

As Draal does his Sonic the Hedgehog impression, Jim slicks up his sword and creates a puddle of soapy water for Draal to tumble uncontrollably through.

The troll regains ground and charges at Jim, swings his axe and batting Jim across the arena. Jim had to plunge his sword into the ground to not be flailed in the air. As he gritted to a stop he tried to think of more spells.

Summing ingredients slowed his mind, giving enough time for Draal to simply use brute strength. Jim needed to react quickly, move his body and mind at the same level. He tucked and rolled out of another axe swing.

The combatants were getting exhausted with all the action, none are landing a critical blow and yet they are fueled up by the cheers of their rivaling parents.

Fuel, Jim thought and watched how Draal's axe grinded against the stone floor and created sparks.

Well if he couldn't cast fireball, this will do just nicely.

Jim charged first. Draal grinned at the suicidal move and patiently waited with his guard up. He had to time this perfectly.

When Jim was a few feet before Draal he summoned lighter fluid on his sword and swung down, scraping the tip against the stone floor. Sparkles flew and fire was created.

On the upward swing, Draal was completely caught off guard by the flaming sword made right before his eyes. The light blinded him quickly and he had to face away from it, losing his guard as Jim knocked the axe out of his hands.

The fire didn't out right burn the stone skin but with one final swing, Draal landed on his butt as Jim stands victorious with a flaming sword.

Barbara and Toby were cheering madly with Aaarrrgghh stomping with them. Blinky politely clapped and Kanjigar, well, he was stunned and amazed.

Jim lowers down his sword and offers up a hand to Draal, "Come on, don't make it weird."

As for Draal, he shook off the shock with a bitter frown and took his hand. "I see surprises are your strength."

"It's actually cooking," Jim settled the sword down and tried to stomp the fire out. "Although it's been a while since I used a grill so I tried to focus on that memory on making that fire and hoped for the best."

"It work," Draal said and easily snuffed the fire out with his stony foot. "I might have been a little intense for our fight but you held up your own."

"Dude, I saw that look you gave your dad," Jim said quieter as their audience calmed down. "Please, just don't kill me over him."

The troll had the decency to wince, "Sorry for the scare."

"I'm over it," he said as they walk back to the others. "Hey Toby's it's your turn!"

[]

[]

[]

Meetings with the son of Gunmar have not been pleasant as of late for Waltolomew Stricklander.

First he loses a hand and screams at the changeling for hours. He was reckless to fight the Trollhunter so close to sunrise. Bular doesn't care for the risk of exposure as he mindlessly threatens to eat humans and trolls. The savagery is just tasteless and unnecessary.

Next he's muttering a death threat for an unfamiliar impure that's helping the Trollhunter.

Now Strickler has no idea on who that could be, he constantly claims whenever Bular turns to him during his tantrums. Of course, that's a half truth.

These days have been pretty stressful for the changeling when he saw that customized gaggle-tack ring on Young Atlas' finger. He didn't want to accuse the boy of troll blood but the theory is gaining weight.

Almost exact same growth pains a maturing changeling goes through, only significantly worse on the day Jim ran out of medications. Then next day he's instantly better and with a pure iron ring. While there's the mention of a late grandmother, the known fact that the father has walked out oddly bothers his instincts.

It's not biologically impossible though, just not condone. Strickler knows this because in the early years of the Janus Order it's ingrained into everyone's head that there is no such promise of a family with humans. Familial love is simply another tool to use.

Strickler will only admit to himself that the pulls of kinship has only ever happened from Jim Lake and now after meeting Barbara, there's something there too. The changeling will willingly fall into denial at the claims his coworkers are saying.

Bular's description of the traitorous changeling matches Jim's appearance and then he claims there's a faint scent of the current Trollhunter but Strickler ignores the comparison.

It gets worse when Nomura claims that it was Young Atlas and his friend that snuck in the museum with the trolls. Of all the students to get involved, it had to be him.

Strickler begs to the Pale Lady to get Jim Lake out of this mess. His wishes fall on uninterested ears of a faraway false god.

Then it gets ten times worse when Nomura admitted to locating the Lake household and tried to break in only to fail. She claims that there are strong protection wards, the kind that only allows invitation.

Just what is going on with that family?

Nomura, of course, urges him to find out.

That changeling has no right to mock his choice to befriend Barbara, not after her failures and how she pleads to Bular about her usefulness. She almost got caught by the police but easily lied about an animal attack. Nomura had to convince Bular that the Fetch would be the perfect solution.

As the leader of the Janus Order, he had an ideal candidate for a familiar swap.

* * *

_Man, fight scenes are tricky to write. I say as I write _a lot _more fight scenes. While this chapter further explores magic stuff, I really like what I wrote for Draal. In my opinion, Draal and Nomura have their own Romeo and Juliet parallels and it breaks my heart. Meanwhile, Strickler's life is becoming more complicated. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Don't Get Caught

Life, as Toby Domzalski would like to say, is awesome sauce.

It took while but he got to wield a Warhammer! Dr. L thought about enchanting the hammer to be easier carry and Toby asked for Jim to do the honors. It didn't go quite as planned.

A few trials and errors later, Jim infused the spell feather-fall into the hammer and the results were Toby now training with a hammer that was either super light to the point of zero gravity or super heavy and he needs to bulk up to lift it.

Jim winced at his assumed failure but Toby told him that anything coming from Jim Lake is a masterpiece.

The human boy began to notice this recurring pattern of insecurities in his best friend.

With the whole reveal of bloodline magic there's the pressure of living up to the Lake name. Then there's the business with the ring.

So far Jim only trusted Toby to coax him to take off the ring and check out his troll side. There were some minor differences since the last time he saw Jim's troll form. His horns were starting to grow out, his tusks finally created his under bite, and his skin was still pigmenting into a blueish hue.

No matter how many times Toby complimented him Jim still thought he looks horrible and puts the ring back on.

His best friend needed him. Toby knows this because he's been with Jim since that tragic fifth birthday. The day they met Toby decided to absolutely be this kid's very best friend because no one deserves the pain of a missing parent.

He would know.

Mr. and Mrs. Domzalski were a faraway memory with a resounding feeling of loss.

At first Toby didn't know how to deal with the grief and the sadness. Nana reassured him that it'll just take time and that his parents always encouraged everyone around to be good people. Toby's promised to be just like that. There is no greater way to honor his parents than to just be good and kind to his friends.

And Jim needs him right now with his stresses. Toby has already gotten Jim to relax more with his magic studies but the changeling stuff is still a problem. It's something that he, Dr. L, or the other trolls cannot help Jim with.

Where in the world can they find get advice from a changeling who won't murder them?

Sometime later, Toby and Jim spy a goblin carrying a baby, found a rabbit toy, hears that Claire needs a babysitter for her oddly behaving brother, and have a cold remembrance on the story of how changelings sneak into the world.

[]

[]

[]

Jim told Toby that he needed to do this alone. This was a matter between changelings and he is still reluctant to label himself as one.

That, Toby has said, is the problem. Jim's insecurities and anxiety over his neglected heritage is something he should overcome. At least they both agreed to not tell the others about his ulterior motives of babysitting.

Claire was frantically listing off baby Enrique's favorite foods while seaching for her phone.

"Maybe it's in my room," Claire muttered, already rushing upstairs. "If there's someone at the door, it's probably my ride!"

"Gotcha," Jim said, reading the babysitting note the girl prepared him with. If he's dealing with a changeling he should probably cross out diaper changing. There's a knock at the door and Jim is very surprised to see Steve Palchuk on the other side. Jim blinked, "You're taking Claire to the concert?"

Steve was just as confused, "You're her hero babysitter?" Then he shifted uncomfortably to have a smug tone, "Hah, jealous Lake?"

"My opinions on Claire's choices don't matter," Jim said even though, yes, he's a little jealous.

Claire finally got to the door, "Okay, I'm ready. Jim, if there's any problem, call me. Not my parents. The concert should be over before they come home."

The boy nodded.

Honor among teenagers. Don't get caught. Don't leave anyone behind. Don't rat them out.

The pair wave goodbye, Steve's still a little smug, and they drive off.

Now for the real reason Jim's here. The boy knelt to the giggling baby, human in every possible way. Jim gulps and distracts Enrique with a toy to easily press his ring to the baby's widdle arm.

His theory was that hey, it's still gaggle-tack and its core function was to expose changelings. The enchantment was only for Jim.

It works. In a flash of light, in the baby seat was a green, big eyed but small bodied creature.

"WHAT IN BLOODY QUEENS NAME!" The changeling squirmed and unclipped himself from the toddler seat and ran off.

"No wait!" Jim cried, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Boss man mentioned something about clever humans," the changeling climbed on top of the bookshelf, throwing decorations, "I should've known this wouldn't be an easy first job."

"Stop, stop throwing," Jim caught the more breakable ornaments luckily and dropped them on a table. "Look I need your help."

"You need _my_ help?" The changeling barked, "You must be missing a brain." Jim took off the ring and the changeling's jaw dropped. "Whoa."

"Enrique-"

"Not Enrique."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Fine, Not-Enrique, I need changeling help."

The changeling studied Jim's troll body and crawled down the bookshelf to get a better sniff. "I want a greasy double cheeseburger."

If the bargaining chip is food then this is easier than Jim hoped. "I can cook you something right now, faster that way. I'll get you a burger next time."

The half troll walked to the kitchen with the little changeling at his heels. Jim checked out the kitchen supplies and found all the proper ingredients for enchiladas. Not-Enrique was still staring.

"Fine, kid," he grumped, "but you better make it stinky."

Jim reached over for the garlic. "Okay so, first question, how do you shift between forms?"

He was busied with preparing the dry ingredients so he only realized until a little while later how the changeling got on the countertop to really squint at Jim.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Jim said, bitterly remembering his upcoming sixteenth birthday.

"Decades or centuries?"

"Uh, years. Fifteen years."

Not-Enrique blinked, "You're a damn pebble!"

"Huh, haven't heard that one before," Jim admitted, "Other trolls only been calling me an impure."

Trollmarket was keen to observe outsiders, even if it was Lady Lake's esteemed guests. Apparently on the second time Jim was unconsciously carried through the market Draal forgot to hide his hybrid changeling appearance.

Now it's only speculation at the moment but the other trolls know more about changelings than Jim does. Some troll citizens assumed correctly about the changeling blood and well, it gets really awkward to walk through Trollmarket now. No one is willing to tell Jim anything else besides the fabled common knowledge on how the 'impure' race is a magical abomination.

If so then what of that makes Jim?

"Don't give them the time of day if they're spilling that impure crap," Not-Enrique spat.

That's easier said than done.

Jim has lived his life as just an average looking white boy but now at Trollmarket, hearing that insult under whispered breath and suspicious eyes waiting for him to screw something up is nerve wracking. It's very uncomfortable to suddenly be hit with troll racism, to be expected to be as bad as his father and his kin.

"Can you just teach me about shifting please," Jim said quietly, emotionlessly going through the motions of cooking the meat but he feels his ears twitch occasionally.

Not-Enrique huffed, "It's not exactly a teaching thing. It is instinct and trusting your body as you grows. Like I said, you're a pebble so it might be a long while before you get the hang of it. That's all the advice I can give."

The boy nodded, touching his pointy ears. He needed to be more comfortable in both forms but his gut is still swirling whenever he looks at his blueish skin. He's mostly blue at this point with some of it being a gradient to his natural color.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

The changeling shrugged, "We're natural liars, it's not always a selfish act yet others will see it as is. Lie for your own best interest and piss off anyone against you." As Jim added in the diced garlic, the little troll moaned, "Oh boy that smells good!"

"By the way, who's this boss you mentioned before?"

"Oh, Lander's just an old fart, nothing to worry your head over, Pebble."

[]

[]

[]

Nomura barely escaped from another meeting with Stricklander and that monstrous brute Bular. One slip up almost landed her back into ring where Bular wails his anger on low prioritized changelings at the Order.

Nomura is not going back there or anywhere else resembling the Darklands.

Life on the surface as Zelda Nomura was almost a blessing that she quietly believed would last a little while longer. But the Janus Order has begun production of Killahead Bridge 2 Electric Boogaloo and she's in charge of its safety.

It did not help that goblins were assigned to assist her.

If anyone asked her, and no one did, she'd say that it was those gremlins that lead the Trollhunter back to the museum. How else would he have found out?

Draal would be another possible answer that Nomura will take to her grave. But he didn't know she was alive from the way he looked at her.

Oh that oaf's eyes when he gazed upon her with the moonlight on her back. He looked as dumbfounded as ever as she kicked his face.

That lovely face she had once spent hours on memorizing, to perfectly remember when they parted.

When she saw him, Nomura wanted to scream. Just why did he have to be a hero?

They had battled once more and in the heat of the fight she told him something.

"Would you like to rekindle what we once had?"

It was meant at a jab, as good as any other critical strike to weaken the enemy.

To her surprise he asked, "How about we meet up at the forest clearing that overlooks the town?"

That's when his father, the Trollhunter, barged right in and Nomura had the time of her life kicking his face.

Only now has Nomura found the time to search for their meeting place. By the way, she should have never let Draal decided a time and place because he didn't indicate any specific time and was vague on the location!

She's on a wild chase looking for this forest clearing at any dark hour searching for her idiot. Fate finally gave her something as she scented the troll's track.

A hiking trail through the forest leads Nomura to a hilltop cliff overlooking the small town of Arcadia. Draal is there and this time it's her turn to see moonlight fall on his profile.

He's as beautiful as the Renaissance pottery she admires. Smooth like clay and his spikes are polished and shiny. That soft smile of his is what really lulls her in. It makes her feel safe.

"You know you weren't specific on the where and when," Nomura casually joined him near the cliff's edge.

"I realized that, yes," Draal scratched his cheek. "I had to see you again. I didn't know you were alive."

"Oh so you didn't have faith that I'm a capable fighter," she sauntered up to him, trailing her fingers under his chin. "And I thought you knew my body well."

He gulped, his eyes wandering on her frame.

Hah, she missed teasing him.

Draal cleared his throat and surprisingly took her hand in his, "I know you're strong. I just didn't want to imagine fighting you again now with so much on the line."

Never has anyone looked at her like she was worth protecting but that's Draal's thing. He wants to protect his kin. After years of fighting each other and then eventually forming a bond that goes deeper than enemies, he wants to protect Nomura.

Even if it means fighting against Gunmar, sacrificing himself and die trying.

Nomura knows Draal's loyalty and how far he goes to prove it. She doesn't understand why he would risk his emotions over her.

"You can't protect me Draal," she let go of his hand, ignoring how much she longs to cling to him. "I'm doing what it takes to survive and if it means you get hurt in the process then so be it."

"What comes after your survival?" He frowns at her like he knows better. As if. "Your wish for survival will be supposedly granted by a troll that sneers at everyone but his father."

"Oh and the alternative is to be sneered by your father?" She growled back, "Old prejudice of your Trollmarket mark my kind as unnatural and impure. Tell me how your kin treats that half-breed. Yes we're aware of him. Bular's got his scent but he is too thick see the boy's duality."

She confronted Strickler with her suspicions on his Young Atlas, a boy with a gaggle-tack ring and runs with the Trollhunter. Whatever sentiments the older changeling has is something she has yet to provoke unless she's prepared for Strickler to dig up her history of sentiments with Draal.

"The trolls of the market can be swayed," he said confidently, "I doubt your king has an ounce of respect for the changelings."

Nomura can't argue that but with how close they are to completing Killahead Bridge she doesn't want Gunmar himself accusing her of treachery.

"You can't possibly be asking me to switch sides."

This thought has occurred to her before, back when they were young and believed they could get away from everything. Now they're back in a slow war and they have seen their own horrors of pain and suffering.

"And if I am, Nomura," Draal offers up his hand, "would you?"

"I'd say I wish we weren't warriors," she admitted and started to back away, "and right now I can't promise you anything Draal."

"Nomura, wait!"

The changeling ran off, thinking how she should have never been caught in these feelings.

[]

[]

[]

Claire got a text from her parents. They were leaving the fundraiser early.

Her scream of anxiety was lost in the cheering audience of Papa Skull. Quickly she searched for her ride, Steve, who just left the merchandise booth near the exit.

"Steve, we gotta go!"

He recognized the panic and nodded. Honor among teenagers. Don't leave anyone behind.

The kids rushed off for his Vespa and Claire called Jim about the emergency. He sounded just as panicked as she was and Claire frantically told Steve to punch the gas.

It was punched.

Unfortunately by the time they reached her neighborhood they saw her parents at the doorstep.

"No, no, no," Claire muttered and got off of the still running Vespa, tossing her helmet back at Steve. She entered her house and was hit with a familiar smell of enchiladas and the sight of her parents questioning Jim and the meal he had prepared.

"Hi, I'm Jim Lake," the boy had Enrique safely in the crook of his arm and shook her father's hand. "Claire's helping me rehearse for the play."

Ophelia Nunez examined the delicious looking enchiladas on the kitchen table, "And you cooked this?"

"Yeah we were getting hungry and I offered to cook to thank Claire for her help," he lied, honoring 'don't rat them out'.

That's when her dad spotted her at the doorway, a bit disheveled. "Claire, is this true?"

"Yep!" She shut the door behind her and pleaded her heart to stop beating so fast, fearing the lies will slip up. "We're Romeo and Juliet."

"I see," Havier crossed his arms, "and why were you outside?"

"Raccoons," Jim answered and nervously watched Ophelia taste test the food.

Claire nodded, hoping it didn't look too frantic, "I had to chase them away. They probably smelled the food." Oh wow, it smelled really good.

Enrique giggles, making grabby hand motions for their mom. Jim carefully handed the baby over and went over to Claire, "You okay?"

"Totally," she sighed. Her parents were busy cooing at her baby brother.

"Um," Jim nodded his head over to the front window. They saw Steve poking his head in frame and held up Claire's forgotten bag.

She silently went to the door and got her stuff. She whispered, "Thanks Steve."

"No problem," he whispered back and Claire's really glad to hang out with him. Steve kind of stopped instigating fights and is still a bit of a jerk, but tonight at the concert she got to see him relax and be kind of a nice guy.

"Claire, who's at the door?" All the teenagers tensed up as Havier walked over, not at all distracted by the baby. "Oh great, another boy."

"This is Steve Palchuk," she nervously introduces, "and he was just leaving."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I just came by to give this to Claire." From his own bag he pulled out a Papa Skull hoodie. The girl was wordless at the gift, holding it tightly. She totally forgot to even think about buying anything.

"He doesn't have to," Ophelia said with a glint in her eyes that reads something is up, "Steve how about you join us. I think Jim made more than enough."

Havier shared that same look with his wife and already had a hand on Steve's shoulder to guide him in. Trapping all of the teenagers inside where they have to hold onto their secrets. "Yes, I'm starving. The food at the fundraiser was terrible."

The adults ordered the children to set the table as they played with Enrique.

Claire sent the boys a meaningful look, daring them to try to escape this house without alerting her parent's suspensions. She was somewhat aware of the rough history between the boys but she liked to think she knows them well enough.

Jim was kind and a hard worker. He always valued people's needs over his own and has a level head. Steve, well, after the failed fight at the museum, has been avoiding Jim as far as she knows.

Right now they shrugged awkwardly at each other but nodded in a bro-code truce.

Honor among teenagers after all.

* * *

_Toby, I promise I will give you the attention and depth you deserve. Meanwhile Steve wiggles into the background. I couldn't resist, Steve's a lovable moron. _

_Also, I have probable mentioned my love for Nomura before. She and Draal are my Romeo and Juliet, it just makes so much sense to me. Like, I just think she's cool and then I gave her angst because of fantasy racism and how war has divided her from the one person she feels safe with. Oh man, this story gets a lot of pain and fluff._

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. No Hesitation

"I do not quite understand," Kanjigar looked between the two humans, "We are celebrating Lord Jim's birthstone day by not celebrating it?"

The Trollhunter had overheard Lady Lake and Tobias planning today's events to benefit Jim. They spoke of a pan's cake and a magical processor of the three thousand that will brighten up the boy's morning. Yet when the boy entered the Forge he appeared glum and distracted.

"Jim doesn't like his birthdays," Barbara rubbed her arms as they watched her son spar with Draal. "He associates the day with the memory of James leaving us. We've always try at least one big present to cheer him up but nothing worked so far."

"But we got this Vespa trial ride planned for the afternoon." Toby bounced on his feet, "That'll surely cheer him up."

"I may not like it but if Jim can handle this," the mother waved over to Jim jumping over Draal's roll, "I have faith he'll be fine on a metal death trap. You know, as long as he wears a helmet and knee pads would be good too."

"A metal death trap," Kanjigar mused, "That is a glorious gift. Why didn't I think of one for Draal's birthstone day?"

"Trolls have birthstone parties?" The boy asked.

"For the century and millennium marks, yes, but some troll tire of celebration and just enjoy the day."

Blinky adds in, "Or not tell us about their creation date at all. Trolls are still taking bets on when Vendel's date."

"Mystery," Aaarrrgghh said.

Kanjigar can't even remember the last time he celebrated Draal's special days. He just grew up too fast after each battle and the father is proud of that but ever since becoming the Trollhunter there's no real time for comfort.

He has listened to too many of Barbara's warnings about the distance between him and his son. After seeing how close the Lakes are Kanjigar can't help but see what he missed out on.

Kanjigar was once so close to Draal, teaching him out to fight, telling him of the glorious battles, and now they are not. Their kinship has not aged well as Kanjigar still sways Draal away from him and the responsibilities as the Trollhunter.

These past few weeks have drastically changed his opinions.

"Lady Lake, may I speak with you privately?" The two bounded with scared responsibilities moved over to a quieter part of the arena. "All this time you pushed for me to be a better father than be a better Trollhunter. Is it because you feared I would be like your former partner?"

"My ex was the furthest thing on my mind," she said. "All I thought about was my son and how he used to blame himself for James leaving. When Blinky first mention Draal I could only imagine how lonely he was to see his father walk away for a battle with no certain fate."

Walking away is something Kanjigar is guilty of. "You were right to be concerned. I thought it was in his best interest to keep him away from my battles. You attempted the same thing for your son."

"I," Barbara said profoundly, "had a plan. To tell him this when," she paused, eyes wandering, "when he was older."

He glanced at the boy using pent up anger to build up his fighting prowess. "Like on his creation day? Good morning son, you're not fully human and even your human side is not fully human."

The woman clicked her tongue, "I would've been more delicate." Then she blinked a few times and narrowed her eyes at him, "Wait you were with him that first night. You broke the news about him being part troll."

"Huh, I guess I did." Kanjigar recalled, "I wasn't as eloquent as I wished."

Barbara rolled her eyes, "He mentioned you told a dad joke. Oh Guillermo, if that's what your like with Jim, how do you bond with Draal?"

Kanjigar opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, and then opened and closed because he didn't have an immediate answer. When was the last time he bonded with his son? Reminiscing about the battle of Killahead Bridge and later arguing might not count.

"You really need to spend more time with your son," Barbara said, a lecture she has repeated many times before.

"I will," he groaned, "and not because you told me to. I am a father and I am capable of spending quality time with my son with or without your input."

"Good," Barbara smirked, "that's what I liked to hear."

A huff of annoyance threated to come from the Trollhunter. Once again, Lady Lake got what she wanted from him.

"Why do I feel like I lost a game to you?"

She snorted, "Like you ever had a chance at winning against me."

"Yeah, Toby!" They heard Jim cheer and they all saw the other boy use his enchanted hammer to float away from Draal's axe.

"Awesome sauce!" Toby yelled and then willed gravity to return to let the hammer fall. Draal was able to time a swing to knock the hammer off course, bringing the boy to fly off in a crazy pattern.

"They're getting better," Barbara praised and Kanjigar agreed.

Once training was over Kanjigar gave his son the most chivalrous smile, "Draal, my son, tonight we will go on patrol, just the two of us."

Draal has a grin so wide and butts horns with him, a familial appreciation that Kanjigar realizes that it's been so long since they truly showed affection for the other.

"It would be my honor, Father."

Not too far away stands Barbara with a proud smile. He almost expected her to be smug but her genuine care warms the Trollhunter's soul. His usual excuse to avoid his son was the fear of endangering Draal but if Barbara can send off Jim to a metal death trap, Kanjigar can handle some patrolling mission with his son.

[]

[]

[]

This year's birthday was surprisingly going well for Jim.

There were partially edible pancakes, another one of Grandma Cynthia's spell books about crystals, a new blender, sparring with Draal with less injuries than usual, a Vespa ride, and now play rehearsal with Claire.

Weekend play rehearsals were longer but Jim didn't mind. He's actually looking forward for the play. Sure the Shakespearean words were tricky but it was fun to successful practice Act One without a hitch.

It was actually a good way to take his mind off of his birthday. Usually he was in a funk but now with trolls, magic, new friends, and spending more time with his mom, he feels better. That entire combination pushes away a small bundle of sadness over a missing father figure.

He thinks that he's got a handle on his emotions.

And then Mr. Strickler walks into the theater and Jim almost trips on his feet when walking to center stage.

Flushed at the mishap, Jim tries his best to regain his acting confidence. His voice does waver a bit when he sees Mr. Stickler take a seat with Ms. Janeth, observing the play, specifically observing Jim with the slightest of smiles.

Jim finishes the scene, a little bit rushed the drama teacher notes and everyone takes a break.

"Are you okay Jim?" Claire asked as they get off stage and he nodded too much to be considered okay. "Yep, you're lying."

"No I'm not," he squeaks.

"Young Atlas," the teacher calls. "I'm sorry if my presence gave you stage fright."

Jim sighed, "It's fine, I still need to prepare for that. Seeing you here did get me nervous." He doesn't really know why, maybe because he doesn't want to disappoint him.

"Well I enjoyed your performance. I believe you'll be ready by opening night," he praised with a genuine smile that eases Jim's nerves.

He's been getting a lot of compliments and praises and encouragements from Mom, Kanjigar, Blinky and even Vendel. After each comment they would automatically pet his head, some troll nature thing about physical affection.

This is why Jim instinctively tilts his head a certain way, anticipating a head pat. With no hesitation, Mr. Strickler complies, gently scuffing up his hair too.

"Aw," Claire coos, trying not to grin too hard.

Realizing what's happening, Jim and Mr. Strickler snap away from each other. Both a little shocked at their actions and shuttered out embarrassed apologizes.

"Um, so why are you here?" Jim asked, still with heat on his cheeks and morbidly embarrassed that Claire saw all of this.

The man nervously smoothed down his coat, "Barbara mentioned your birthday so I got you this." He pulled out a box from his pocket, "I hope you like it."

Jim gapped as he opened his present. It was a silver watch with a simple black leather wrist band. The numbers were golden roman numerals that elegantly went when with the silver gems circumfusing it.

"Mr. Strickler, this looks really fancy and," Jim gulped, "not cheap."

"It's your birthday present, I insist," he said and played with cuffs of his sleeves, "and you can call me Walter, if you're comfortable. Of course not at school, I mean."

It's true that with the continuous dates between his mom and his teacher, he got a good look at the man when he's not a teacher. Jim once caught them kissing on the doorstep a while back and he's still reeling from the concrete evidence that his mom is seriously going out on dates. Mom even initiated a few events between the three of them, either cook offs or game nights. She's a lot happier lately and that reassures every doubt or fear in his heart.

"Um, can I just call you Strickler? That's like ten times easier."

Strickler gave out a little breathless laugh, "I was being too forward, wasn't I?"

"Just a bit," Jim pinched the air for emphasis.

Ms. Janeth called out, "Okay everyone, we're going to start Act Two, Scene Two. Get ready!"

"I believe that's my queue to leave," Strickler said, turning to the exit.

"Wait," Jim said with a hand reaching out. It falls useless at his side as he makes an impulsive decision. "Would you like to come to dinner tonight? We don't really do a party. I just cook for Mom and Toby and sometimes his Nana."

Strickler looked a lot like Draal when Jim pulled out a flaming sword, utterly amazed, confused, and impressed rolled into one. Then he smiles, "I'd loved to. Seven o'clock, I presume?"

The boy nodded and with one last nod in goodbye, Strickler left.

Claire was immediately at his side, lightly slapping his arm as they went backstage, "It's your birthday and you didn't tell me? I thought we were friends!"

"I don't celebrate it," he recited thousands of times before but now without its usual monotone. He said it casually but he was very much elated to hear their friendship status. He took a chance with Strickler, he can take another. "Would you like to come over too?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Toby about Mr. Strickler dadding you."

If Jim doesn't die as Romeo, he'll die as the embodiment of embarrassment.

[]

[]

[]

Draal can't believe that it took this long for his father to finally treat him as an equal and go on a mission with him. Granted it was patrolling Arcadia but he'll take what he can get.

He just didn't realize how boring it is. Half of it was human watching and the other half was hiding from watchful humans.

This can't possibly be the job of a Trollhunter. That youngish complaint keeps barking in Draal's head against his reasoning. It makes total sense to keep taps on perimeter of the city for any Gumm-gumm activity.

Bular was somewhere in the city. If goblins can lead to Killahead Bridge then who knows what can lead them to their fierce foes.

Stealth was the main priority of their mission as they patrolled the wilderness.

The Trollhunter was always fabled as a troll with extraordinary powers with feats no other can do. In his youth Draal was amazed to hear all the tales and was stunned to his core to meet Deya the Deliverer.

She led the charge at Killahead Bridge with her brilliant strategies and encouraging promises to finally end Gumnar's reign. Deya certainly delivered her truths to troll kind through their victory. All of the trolls admired and respected her as their grand hero.

Fate decided her time has come and then the amulet passed to Kanjigar the Courageous.

His father was a well-known warrior and to now bare the mantle as Merlin's champion, he strived with a confidence that made Draal proud. By that time he realized as the son of the Trollhunter, he needed to prove more than his worth for his father and their kin. Draal the Deadly needed to be the warrior that can fight by the Trollhunter's side.

In those early days Kanjigar tried to tamper down Draal's motivations. He excluded his son from any sort of Trollhunter business and it wounded more than Draal's pride to see his father constantly leave.

They have fought alongside each other before. Why has the amulet divided them now? Elder Vendel's excuse for his father was that it's for Draal's protection.

That has mocked Draal's mind for years but with Lady Lake's recent interventions that flimsy excuse is finally shoved out. With the growing threat of Bular and the return of the bridge, Kanjigar must have realized that he needs his son now more than ever.

Right now they stand in the dark forests, representing their willpower to face off the Gumm-gumm King.

Well, that's what Draal likes to think, as they continue to patrol the quiet forest. Nothing was happening, just tiny woodland animals scampering about.

"So," Draal said, "this is what you do? Walk through the forest and take down any threat?"

"Yes, it is an important task," Kanjigar said a bit too much grandeur.

This silence and nothingness is definitely impressing Draal.

Look, Draal has been waiting for this day since his father first spoken the amulet's incantation. As a warrior he's anticipating a fight and being with the Trollhunter, it's reasoned to be expect life threatening danger at every corner.

The forest is filled with silence and rest. Nothing unusual and Draal should enjoy the peace and its own subtle beauty but he's getting antsy by all this idling.

"Everything is too quiet, Father, perhaps we should scout the town."

Kanjigar shook his head, "Too risky."

He tried not to whine but countered, "You chased enemies in the daylight. You always take risks, what's stopping us?"

"As the Trollhunter I decided that patrolling the forest is our priority for the night." Kanjigar briskly walked ahead but even from behind Draal can see the older troll's stubborn frown. "My decision is final."

"It's because of me isn't it?" Draal couldn't stop his mouth, all this frustrations boiling in his mind as recounted the years and its pain. "You don't want me to be in any real danger."

His father faced him with a puzzled expression, "Why of course, I never want to risk your safety."

"I don't have the luxury of safety. I am a warrior. I have fought by your side already. Haven't I proven that to you?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing!" Draal tossed his arms up in a flail. "I will get hurt. I already have been hurt because I will always fight to protect others."

"I know that, my son," he winced and couldn't meet his son's eyes, "I was too late to save you from Bular on that night. I can't fail you like that ever again."

"You have never failed me, Father," Draal said softly, "I am proud and honored to be your son but I'm also your fellow warrior."

To his surprise, Kanjigar admitted, "I don't want you to be my fellow warrior."

Draal, utterly confused, asked, "Why?"

"I am your father and yes I'm so proud of all of your victories and success on the battlefield but," Kanjigar paused and the sadness in his eyes scares Draal, "I don't want there to be a day where you become the Trollhunter."

What.

"Father," he tried to speak, his throat uncomfortably tight, "you don't think I'm worthy?"

"That's not it! I don't want the burdens of being the Trollhunter on you. It's a life bound duty."

"How is that any different than being a warrior?" He yelled, the tight feeling spreading to his chest, "I told you already. I am Draal the Deadly, I am your son, and," he huffed angrily, "and you know that it's Merlin that chooses, not you. There is always a possibility that I can be the Trollhunter."

Kanjigar glared at his son, "If that day ever comes I won't be alive to see it."

That shuts Draal up and his father continues.

"I know I filled your head with stories of the Trollhunters and when I was bounded I told you why I thought I was worthy," Kanjigar stepped up to his son, they might be of similar height but Draal feels so small like he was a youngling again. "I would give my life to my kin, to protect them at whatever the cost. You were so young back then but I saw that look in your face. You believed that if you act exactly like me, you'll become the next Trollhunter, that you will earn it by being my son."

His father has acted cold to Draal before but this? This is heat and fire and it stings his eyes and it's hard to breath.

"Do you still believe that the amulet of Daylight is an inheritance, son?"

It's an arrogant, selfish thought that secretly motivated Draal for most of his life. Kanjigar knows his son too well and now, Draal can't think of a single thing to defend his childish argument.

The silence is too long and Kanjigar turns to leave with crushing disappointment in his eyes.

Draal stands there alone in the silence, trying to breath but the air still taste of his failings. Cold and alone and weighted by a feeling of the world sizing him up and judging him.

He's not worthy of any honor.

Living a warrior's life is the most vital integration of troll culture as a war torn society. Victory meant innocence's safety and the Trollhunter was known as the beacon of hope and valor. It was something every fighter strived to be as the image of heroism for troll kind.

Seeing his father as the new Trollhunter was a confirmation to Draal that the way they live is worthy to the old wizard as his champion. It convinced Draal that he had real potential to be a part of a long list of saviors and heroes. He wanted to be at his father's side.

All of that rolls into his need to protect but it also made him believe that he truly will become his father's successor, even if it means his father's death.

Draal would never wish an early death on Kanjigar but after years of neglect and worry over the father's safety, there was a small fire of spite telling Draal that he'll be a better Trollhunter, that he'll finish the war his father became obsessed with.

These looming thoughts were always buried deep within and Draal covers it up with his excuses pinned onto Kanjigar's parenting.

Now that Kanjigar resurfaced those dark, selfish thoughts, Draal chokes on his own shame.

He's not worthy to be Kanjigar's son.

The billowing silence is interrupted with a bestial screech. Draal looks up and sees the flying death omen of a Stalkling. He knows of its tale, waits for its prey to be alone before it strikes.

The Stalking flies in the direction of his father.

Before he knows it, protective instincts has Draal running, paralleling the flying beast's speed.

"Father!" He cries out, "Death from above!"

The Stalkling finds the Trollhunter first and Draal made it into the forest clearing in time to see Kanjigar swiping Daylight at its claws.

With a battle yell, Draal charges in with his axe and landed a hit on the beast's tail.

"I haven't seen their kind in years," Kanjigar panted, throwing Daylight at the creature. It flaps up to circle above before it nose dives to them. It may not be alone with its target but its sure trying to separate them.

The trolls had no choice but to jump away from the low flight, each denting the legs as it flies back up.

"Draal," Kanjigar calls out and he sees a flicker of guilt and regret in his eyes. Then that gaze hardens and the Trollhunter tells him, "Fight by my side!"

The situation forces his father to ask for help, Draal knows this but that bitter torment in his father's face, how he desperately wants his son out of danger is evident. But they both know the solution.

Draal rolls to his father and they prepare for another dive from the winged troll. Its hide is too tough for his axe but it still pains the creatures' limps to make it scream.

The sword of Daylight slashes the Stalking's tail off.

Greatly unbalanced, the Stalking retreats to the sky in a zagged pattern but its wings flap fierce gusts at the trolls below.

"We need to down it," Kanjigar gritted.

Quickly thinking, Draal grabbed his father's hands, "Throw me!"

There was no hesitation as Kanjigar took his son's hands and swirled. They did this many times when Draal was a lot smaller and it was just as easy back then. His feet were off the ground as Kanjigar spun in place and timed the throw.

At the last second, Kanjigar launched his son at the Stalking and Draal forced his body to curl up into a ball as he crashes into the flying beast. With his size and strength, Draal wrestled the beast to pin down wings and they fell back to the earth.

The Stalkling's body takes the blunt of the fall, squirming weakly as Draal recovers his own aches. Kanjigar finishes the job by stabbing its head and the beast crumbles into stones.

"My son," Kanjigar helps Draal to his feet, "I know my words have hurt you, have strained us more than my actions will ever do. I'm sorry to pin down all my fears and worries on to you in an attempt to be a good father."

His father has never apologized to him before and never has Draal seen this much vulnerability in his eyes.

"I too am sorry for my selfish pride," Draal admits, "I just want to be your son." While the idea of being the Trollhunter was an unbelievable fantasy, having his father's respect and love is far greater than some magic amulet.

"You are," he said proudly, "I would have never been worthy to be the Trollhunter if I wasn't your family."

He reaches over to give his son a head pat but Draal does one better and fully embraces his father.

* * *

_Draal's canon spite about claiming the amulet as his inheritance was always a stupid to me. I'm pretty sure that's a plot line for Thor's children about his hammer or something. So I added in what I thought would build up Draal's reasoning for this type motivation. Some sort of combination of pride and anger for his father. He's aware that getting the amulet means his father's death and it can be a dark train of thought about how once a parent dies, the kid might breath a little easier. But like I wrote for Draal, it's a small impulse, spiteful intrusive thought that he regrets on having it ever being in his head. _

_Meanwhile I give Jim fluff. It's what he deserves. Building up that avocado dad content._

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. It Scares Me

_Warning: descriptions of an anxiety panic attack_

* * *

Toby eyed the charm in Jim's hands. Apparently Draal gave Jim a late birthstone day present.

"So what does it do?"

Jim shrugs, "It relieves the wearer if any fears. I mentioned that I'm nervous about the kissing scene and he thought this would help out. Draal and I are getting along better so I might as well try it out."

'Getting along better' is a loose way to say how Draal's been kicking their butts on the training grounds in order to toughen them up. Like, it's totally awesome sauce to get more efficient with his Warhammer but it's just all so tiring.

Worth it but oh so tiring.

So Jim puts on the charm necklace, the Grit Shaka, and Jim is no longer an anxious boy that fumbles his words around cute people. He makes Claire laugh, high fives a bunch of other people, and Toby is riding that wave of confidence with him.

Then things are slowly turning into Mr. Toad's Wild Ride.

His odd behavior got the attention of Steve who honestly hasn't been a bully for the past few weeks. He's still rude though as he tries to intimidate Jim.

"Listen here, Lake," the blond jabs a finger at Jim's chest, "You cannot just demand my spot on the football team. I don't know how you impressed Coach with those backflips but that's not even related to the sport!"

Jim only raised a brow at him and leaned on his locker, chill as a cucumber, "Steve, I really wish your personality was as nice as your ass."

What.

Every student in the hallway was already watching the spectacle, because hey, a stupid fight gonna start, let's watch.

Now everyone is a bit shocked at Jim's compliment and insult.

The target of said compliment and insult is flabbergasted and doing the poorest attempt at speaking. Steve's red faced, stuttering, "What?"

"Yeah, what?" Mary Wang questioned even louder, walking up to Jim, "Steve doesn't even have a nice ass, it's just okay. Here look at Tight Jean Hank's ass." Phone ready, she showed off pictures to Jim.

"Huh," Jim nodded, "Mary, you are right."

"See, this is the high standard of a nice ass. Jim, just look how perky it is," Mary mentored and typed on her phone, "Oh, let me show you my favorite underwear models."

Toby was staring at this with his mouth wide open, shocked at how casually two students are judging underwear models of all things. Then again this is high school, that's pretty tamed to other controversial stuff teenagers look at.

For everyone else, the loss tension of a fight meant nothing interesting will happen aside from Mary's player behavior. While Jim and Mary were busy in their talk, Steve went over to Claire and Darci who Toby just so happen to be next to them.

"Uh, ah," Steve is still unable to form words but tried again, "Jim, boys, me?"

As Jim's best friend, the three students look at him.

"Whoa, that is not mine to tell or explain," Toby said firmly, waving a hand to dismiss any confirmation.

"I guess he's just, yah know," Claire shrugged casually, "opening up or being subtle."

"Girl, checking out Steve's ass isn't subtle," Darci said and gestured over to the two friends, "neither is joining Mary's hobby on searching for underwear models, both guys and girls."

Toby looked over to Jim laughing with Mary over another photo. Sure his cheeks seem a little flushed, reasonably embarrassed but he's not scared to voice his comments.

"Hey I just have a preference for blues," he told Mary.

She lightly nudged an elbow at him, "Oh please you're drooling over this pic. Not that I can blame you."

If this is Jim having no fear for repercussion for his sexuality, well, the charm ain't so bad.

Toby stands corrected as the day goes on.

In that time, Jim sporadically entered random classrooms to poorly teach the lesson, moonwalked through the hallways, got coffee from the teacher's lounge, and now he's singing Hamilton's _Helpless_ into the school's PA system and dedicated it to Claire, his Juliet.

Huh, he always pictured Jimbo as an Angelica.

"Toby, what's going on with Jim?" Claire and everyone else in the hall winced at the audible fight between Jim and the principal trying to stop him.

"Um okay, don't panic," Toby said, partially to himself but, sure yeah, Claire too, "I think Jim's off of his meds again or something."

"Medications?" She lowered her voice as the other students cheered Jim on to fight and curse at the principal. "That doesn't sound good. Is this like a chemical imbalance in his brain that's affecting his inhibitions or reasonable thinking?"

Blinking, Toby said, "Yes, completely."

"We got to help him," Clare decided, "Toby, call his mom, she's a doctor right? I'll go find Jim."

She ran off as Toby thinks, yeah, Dr. Lake isn't going to be happy to hear this.

[]

[]

[]

Kanjigar isn't happy with this plan but it's effective.

He has been bringing Draal with him on more scouting missions but this time they're exploring the sewers. It's logically the best way for a troll to travel and so the Trollhunter hopes to find clues.

After their fight with the Stalking they have been trying to talk things over and it felt like the tension between them was finally easing into something breathable. Vendel still says they have a lot more issues than just their emotional incapability but for now they got things handled.

And then Draal says, "Father, about yesterday…"

Oh Deya help us, Kanjigar begs.

"I did have wonderment of being the next Trollhunter," his son continued with great regret on his features, "even with the consequences of losing you."

"I assure you, many have thought the same for Deya," Kanjigar admits. Everyone expects a violent death for a Trollhunter and there's always a breathless anticipation when waiting for the amulet to call out the next champion using the former's voice.

It was an old debate on who actually chooses who to pass the mantle, Merlin or the Trollhunter's last wishes. Only old texts allude to the wizard but in the end, as the current barer, Kanjigar doesn't know. It's one of the things he hasn't told anyone, this may be Merlin's amulet but it does not feel connected to him in any other way.

"But this isn't about being the Trollhunter," Draal's words snapped Kanjigar out of his thoughts. "I selfishly used the excuse of legacy to have your destiny."

"My son," he said with no idea how to continue this conversation. Closing the distance between them only make him realize how far away they truly are. Suffering in quiet frustrations releases a pit of misery in the father's gut as he sees Draal's conflict. "You're right."

Draal winces with shame, accepting it as what he deserves.

Kanjigar pats his shoulder with a sad smile, "We've both been selfish over the title of Trollhunter as father and son. I wanted to keep all of its pains and responsibilities far away from you and at the same time, I thought the title alone would redeem any mishaps I've made as your father."

"You really thought that?" Draal tilts his head. There's a scoff of appalment but he tones it down for sarcasm, "You thought that being a hero would wash away… mishaps, that's the word you use?"

"In my early days, I did and I'm sorry for all the pains that I end up giving you. I didn't know how to be the Trollhunter and be your father."

Again Draal scoffs and exclaims, "All you had to do was be yourself!"

Kanjigar sighs, "Now you sound just like Lady Lake."

"With each passing day, I grow more thankful to her," Draal muttered.

"As do I," he agreed. "Draal, my actions are foolish and regrettable. My only path is to make it up to you and earn your forgiveness."

Draal hung his head down, "That is to be my path as well." He then straightened up and smiled, "Shall we walk it together?"

"Together," Kanjigar answered, knocking their horns together in a common familial gesture of respect.

There ended up being a fork in the road. The left path had the gooey remains of goblins splattered about and the right path reeked of changelings.

The duo decided to split up, Draal taking the goblin path and he, the changeling path.

It was eerily silent down here and his armor reflected the bouncing light spilling from above. Daylight hasn't been a real concern for him ever since he equipped the day walking gem.

Up a head, the Trollhunter heard a whistling tune. It beckoned him to investigate but once he turned the corner a sharp blade clashed with his sword.

"Hello Trollhunter," the pink changeling grinned. She swung her dual blades at him again but he easily knocked her away. She gracefully lands.

"I'm surprised to see you again, Changeling," Kanjigar readies his sword, "I really thought the goblins would take care of you."

"As if, you're just as pathetic as them," she charged with a khopesh dicing at his feet. The Trollhunter had to back off until he saw an opening. Once the moment was there, he aimed high and slammed the sword hilt into her head.

The changeling fell and crawled backwards. She was sneering and hissing but then sniffed loudly and a horrified expression took up her face. "Draal is here?"

"You have no business to even say my son's name."

"Oh please, he loves screaming my name just as much as I do."

Kanjigar was baffled, "What? What does that possibly mean? My son knows you?"

"Ugh," she groaned, "You're both idiots."

"Stay away from my son," Kanjigar continued, "I'm the Trollhunter, the one you sent a Stalkling after, and the one to stop you from rebuilding Killahead Bridge."

He's very confident on that statement as he remembers the single piece they were able to steal. It's locked away in Vendel's possessions where it will safely remain for the rest of their days.

"Be prepared, Trollhunter, for the threats that lie ahead," she warned.

"I am plenty prepared," he holds up his sword and lunges at her.

The changeling dodges and weaves, deflecting each blow back and lands some powerful kicks.

"I meant in a more literal sense," she said and ran off into the sewers and he chased after her.

With the thudding of his footsteps, Kanjigar is horrified to hear the sounds of a fight getting closer. The changeling leads him towards the noise and after turning another corner, she's out of sight. At the end of the sewer pipe is Draal facing off against Bular once again.

"No," the father gasps, full of fear.

Before he runs to join the fight, the changeling whispers from behind, "I'm not the only changeling close to someone you know. Go and check up on the one courting the half-breed's mommy dearest."

Gritting his teeth, Kanjigar panics at the implication. Now is not the time to worry about the Lakes, his son needs him.

Draal is holding up his own against the troll and Kanjigar is compelled to jump into the fight, slashing at Bular when he's distracted.

Father and son duel the prodigal prince. Bular, while one handed, is still a challenging opponent that bashes them into the walls. It's a tight area, hard for all of them to maneuver through until Bular gets smart and grapples Draal's throat and pushes him into a ray of sunlight.

It's enough of a distraction for Kanjigar he calls out his son's name in fear. Draal screams in agony and as Kanjigar runs over, Bular tosses his baked son at him.

The Trollhunter catches his son, damaged by sunburns.

Bular laughs with malice, "If only he had a gem of day walking." The Gumm-gumm turns heel and leaves.

Kanjigar ignores his anger and carries his son back to Trollmarket, calling for Vendel's aid.

[]

[]

[]

Jim wanted to have a nice lunch today but no, teachers are chasing after him. So he hides in the one place they wouldn't think of, Strickler's office.

"Ah, Strickler, just the man I wanted to see today!"

"Young Atlas," he sets down his paper work, "I hope you're here to explain your rebellious actions."

"Nope," Jim popped and pulled out a paper bag, "I made you lunch today. It's your favorite."

Strickler was still frowning until he took a look and asked softly, "Is this homemade falafel?"

"Uh huh," he nodded. "It took a few trials and errors but this morning I finally got it right. Also I made you this," Jim brought out a green bracelet with beads of varying blues.

"A bracelet?" Strickler asked after swallowing a bite of his lunch, "You're still going to get punished for the trouble you caused, but thank you."

"Sure, I'll deal with that later," he waved off, "but promise me you'll wear it all the time."

"Why so?"

"Cause I enchanted it with magic," he said comfortably and didn't pause at Strickler's frozen expression, "and at first it was just a simple protection spell but I figured why not ask it to do something a little stronger. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Strickler was blinking rapidly.

"Your falafel is slipping," Jim said then slapped his forehead, "I forgot! I have to give Claire her bracelet. Bye Dad!"

He jumped out of the open window, leaving behind his father figure that's having a mental breakdown.

A weight is lifted off of Jim's chest as he finally admitted to himself that Strickler being his dad isn't the worse thing ever. It's actual great to look up to the teacher that has always been there for him and now his mom.

He's wandering around until he finally sees her, "Hey Claire!"

"Jim? Jim!" Claire ran over to him, "Toby told me what's going on."

"But I wanted to do it," he whined.

"You wanted to, wait what?"

"I want to tell you the truth because you deserve to know," Jim said gently, holding her hand and leading her to the empty soccer field, "It's better if we sit down for this."

Claire warily sat with him under one of the shady trees, "Well this sounds very serious. Oh no, you're not critically sick are you?"

"Nope," Jim said. "See apparently, magic and trolls are real because my dad, the crappy one, not Strickler, is a troll and my mom and her bloodline are magic users."

She blinked slowly, "Jim, you are really, really off your meds."

"No, no the meds thing was mom's way to nullify my troll genes. Also I think it's still very wrong that she secretly gave me homebrewed drugs and that she was never honest with me."

"Drugs!"

"I'm getting off track, what I'm trying to say is, I'm part troll and this," he points to his iron ring, "is no longer holding me back."

Jim takes off the ring and throws it somewhere in the grass.

In a flash of blue light, he watches Claire openly gap at him.

"This is the real me, Claire," the boy said softly. "I'm trying to accept myself whether it's my sexuality or my body because I want to be happy with who I am."

It's still difficult to accept that all of this is real, especially with how changed he is.

Claire shakily raises a hand up, "Can I?"

He tilts his head closer to her and closed his eyes. Her fingers lightly touch his lower lip where his tusks jut out and then she moves over to his ears, delicately tracing the edge. His ears twitched and hears her tiny gasp in alarm. Lastly she touches his horns that have grown since last he checked.

There's a slight pressure that alerts him of her fingers, pressing against his horns as she slowly examines them. Oddly it doesn't weird Jim out, the growing pains finally stopped and it still takes a while to adjust to the added weight on his head but it's not bad.

"This is real," Claire awed. Her voice is light and gentle and not horrified, no she's amazed by him and his abnormalities. "You're blue."

It was always her gentleness that attracted him. Her touch, while small and kind, was never a weakness. It was a cloud of security and strength to lean into and finally rest from the big demands in his life.

Jim opened his eyes to see her face without an ounce of repulse or disgust. "You wouldn't believe how much I was freaking out when these started growing."

"I still don't understand why you're telling me all of this." Claire let her hands fall into her lap for him to hold. His talons carefully locked with her fingers.

"This isn't easy to say but your brother was recently swapped with a shapeshifting troll. I found out when I was babysitting and I know that this is all hard to believe-"

She cuts him off, "I believe you."

"You do?"

"I know how you lie by now and it was always to protect someone," the girl recalled. "You helped cover for me to my parents that night, at your birthday dinner you lied about how good your mom's cake was, and whenever I ask if you're okay I just know you're lying about being fine."

He couldn't think of anything to say. Small lies are easy to make if it's to make others happy, that's how Jim's been thinking but for the lies about his well-being, he just never could figure out if he was truly okay.

Claire huffed, squeezing their hands, "So Enrique is not Enrique."

"Exactly."

"And oh my Guillermo, where is my brother?" Her whole body trembled and her eyes began to tear up.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Not-Enrique only answers my questions after I get him a cheeseburger."

Quietly she muttered, "That's why it always smells in his crib."

"Yeah, my bad, I'll explain more later on. I just felt like you deserved to know." He gulped, "This world I'm a part of, it's dangerous and Toby and I have gotten hurt in the past. I don't want you to get hurt for something that's not your fault. I figured if I tell you the truth, you'll be safer."

Unlike how Mom tried to protect him through secrecy, he bitterly thought.

"Jim, this is a lot to take in," Claire rubbed her eyes and took some deep breaths, "but thank you for telling me."

"I don't want you or anyone I care about to get hurt," he said. "The thought of it scares me."

Suddenly a small cold feeling prickled in his chest and spread throughout his body. The beep of white noise started small in his head and rose in volume when he repeated, "It scares me."

His breathing became harsher and he barely heard Claire say his name and his hands are shaking wildly as today's events collapse onto him with realization.

"Oh my fucking Guillermo," Jim wheezed, curling his body. "What am I doing? What did I even do? Was I really saying crispy all day?"

"Jim, hey look at me," Claire guided his face into her hands, making sure their eyes connect. In her eyes he sees his monstrous reflection.

The half-troll jerks back, his back hitting the tree and the impact shakes some leaves down.

He told Claire and he's in his troll form. Frantically he tries to cover his face and horns. "Why did I, oh no, no, no please, what!" He's panting and his vision waters up, "The ring, where's my ring?"

Half hazard, he searches the grass on his hands and knees but as soon as his hand leaves the tree's shade he retracts it. Sunlight doesn't burn him, he knows but it just becomes all too real to be aware of the things he did that day.

He's a half-troll in daylight and anyone can plainly see how abnormal he is. Humans will fear him and trolls will despise him and changelings will find him as impure and his ancestors of the Lakes must think of him as tainted and a mockery to magic itself.

Claire's at his side, rubbing his arms and in a soothing voice said, "Just breathe in and out. Follow me."

He tries, he so fucking tries but events of the day flash before him and his insecurities pierce his heart.

"Jimbo!"

As soon as Jim hears his best friend's voice he realized that he's been making a high pitch noise in the back of his throat and it got even higher to alert Toby of his distress.

"Oh man, what happened?" Toby runs over.

"I think he's having an anxiety attack," Claire said, hugging his shaking form. "His ring fell somewhere here."

He feels so small in her arms and he clings to her life a safety line. He's still in a kneeling potion as he angles himself to nuzzle into her shoulder, doing anything to feel better and get this overloading cold panic out of his head. It feels like icy claws are scratching at his brain and his eyes are filled with visual snow with a constant ringing in his ears. His body feels numb and shaky and everything real feels like its weighing down on his bones. His skull is throbbing with the panic and he's barely aware on how his breath feels like it is scratching his throat.

"Found it, Jim," said Toby, his best friend and beacon tower in his crashing waves of panic and fear. Once Toby was close enough, Jim just pulled him into his arms and nuzzled their cheeks together and the chilling fear inside is slowly melting. "Hey, we got you Jimbo."

Toby slips the ring back on his finger and in a blue light Jim's human and still shaking uncontrollably. It takes a while for him to calm down.

"What happened to me?" Jim whined, clutching onto his friends in an awkward hug.

"I can only guess your no-fear charm isn't working anymore," Toby pointed at the Grit Shaka. Its vibrant color had dulled grey.

Jim weakly took it off, "Oh great my anxiety broke it. How am I going to explain what I did today?"

"I ran into Mr. Strickler and told him you forgot to take your meds," Toby said.

"That might be enough," Claire agreed.

"Oh, hey Claire, welcome to the team!"

"Thanks, Toby, I wasn't aware there was a team?"

"You'll meet the rest of them soon, probably."

Jim blurted, "I called Strickler Dad!"

His very being feels exhausted, like he used up too much magic but he can finally breath with a clearer conscious. The school day was fortunately short for Jim as his mom was called to pick him up. He was so not ready to recount everything to her. Well maybe he should edit out the details.

On the plus side, before he left campus Mary handed him a bi flag colors button.

He proudly pinned it on his bag.

* * *

_I felt like I needed more closer on Draal's and Kanjigar's last arguement so here there's more breath and less anger. Yet Kanjigar is aware of his growing fear and reality of his family being in any sort of danger. _

_Meanwhile, Jim gets to flirt and sing and be open about his feelings right before the crushing fears and insecurities reach him. Ouch. Look I when I first thought of this chapter I thought it would be fun. Then when I actually wrote it I realized how not only will second hand embarrassment will ruin me and Jim, the general feeling of freaking out to the point of a panic attack will be there as well. Luckily, there's people like Toby and Claire that can help. _

_Lastly, Strickler, oh boy, you're really in it now avocado dad. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. More Life Changing Reveals

Kanjigar paced back and forth in the forest, waiting for his guest. He set a specific time and place for this meeting and by the sun's light it was nearing the designated time.

A twig snapped and the Trollhunter smelled two humans, one familiar and the other not.

Prepared for the worst, Kanjigar hid behind a tree and swung out when the moment was right.

Toby and a girl screamed, clinging to each other.

"AAAH," the boy ran out of breath, "Kanjigar?! What was that for?"

"I told you Duke Tobias," he pointed his sword at the girl, "I wanted to meet you alone."

"No you texted me to not bring Jim or Dr. Lake," Toby stood in front of the girl, "I thought this would be a good time to introduce Claire but apparently not!"

"Yeah, hi, I'm Claire Nunez," the girl hastily said, smiling nervously at the sword in her face.

Kanjigar turned to Toby, "Is she to be trusted?"

"Absolutely."

The sword is dismissed, awing the girl. "Very well, you have my apologies, Young Claire. I needed to be vigilant."

"No I totally get it, I think."

To her side, Toby whispered poorly, "You should totally ask for a title."

Claire rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the Trollhunter, "So what's this meeting about? Why exclude Jim and his mom?"

"This concerns them and the one courting Lady Lake," he said gravely, "I believe that he's a changeling."

"Mr. Strickler?" The children asked in disbelief.

"Yes, tell me all about him."

"He's our history teacher, rumored to live in his office, dating Dr. Lake, Jim already thinks of him as a dad," Claire listed with her fingers.

"And they have another family dinner tonight," Toby said in horror. "We have to tell them!"

Kanjigar shook his head, "No I will handle that with my son. I'm asking the two of you to do something else."

The children leaned in to hear his plan and by Deya's name, Kanjigar hopes this won't turn into a disaster.

[]

[]

[]

Strickler should've known his life would be an utter disaster because last night he almost died.

They got the last piece of Killahead Bridge, the eyestone, and set it in but nothing happened. That's when Bular noticed one single piece of the bridge's railings was missing.

Killahead Bridge remains incomplete.

Bular went ballistic.

Their latest guest, Otto Scaarbach, ran away like a coward as Strickler and Nomura shared the bulk of the troll's rage. It was as if they never left the Darklands, tossed around for the king's and prince's amusement or rage and discarded without a second glance.

After Nomura got knocked out, Bular went after him since he's the so called leader of the changelings, his useless slaves. Strickler did his best to stand his ground but the prince was always the strongest being on earth.

He truly thought he was about to die once Bular kicked him through a wall as the final blow and left them. In the rubble Strickler felt so weak and everything ached. His eyes were barely open to see Nomura crawl to him, trying to shake him into alertness. He felt so tried and weak and he just wanted to close his eyes.

That's when his bracelet glowed blue and Strickler took a deep gasp of air.

His body was still in immense pain but his heart was racing and the two changelings stared at the glowing charm that soon dimmed.

Jim had said it was enchanted with something stronger than a simple protection spell. Strickler had used an identify spell of his own to see if it is true but it resulted with inconclusive. This magic was either new or very, very old to be detected by a man that prefers daggers over magic.

The bracelet still remains on him, even when there's no more magic to trace.

The man has already been to the Lake household for dinner plenty of times but now he has every intention to find the skeletons in their closet. Strickler needed answers because, well, he couldn't deny Jim Lake's power anymore.

Barbara invites him in and he's so concerned on how she's involved in all of this.

His only theory is that her ex-husband must be a changeling and gave her a limited amount of information about their troll kind. There actually are cases of half-changelings where an agent made the mistake to be more amorous. It's still a rarity in the sense of low birthrates and the babies not surviving troll growth through human bodies.

Perhaps that man lied about a health issue to give Jim the medications needed to suppress the troll genes. It was once a sacred cure for changelings who wanted to keep their heirs but the Janus Order destroyed the formula by the time Strickler became its head.

It appears James Sturges had that idea for his son but the Order must have gotten him.

Strickler's still not satisfied with this theory, some parts are not adding up. There's no record of a changeling assigned under the familiar of James Sturges in the archives. Also even if Struges indeed got a proper medicine to Barbara's field and got taken back to the Order, how is Jim still alive? The Order would never let an uncontrolled asset loose.

Yet Strickler is now the leader and is letting Jim live. This is a complicated situation he finds himself in. Notably because, well, Jim called Walter Strickler _dad_ of all things!

Strickler still thinks he imagined it. Those two words _'Bye Dad'_ have stormed his mind for hours and it made his stomach drop.

Why did he allow himself to be in too deep with this family?

As Strickler enters the house, complimenting Barbara on her outfit and gifting her wine and seeing Jim in the kitchen doing the last preparations for their meal, he knows the answer.

Domesticity and safety, foolish desires for all changelings as they are stolen from their birthstones and brought to the Darklands for pale magic to entangle them into a world they wished never was.

Those thoughts were shoved aside as dinner began.

Strickler shared some anecdotes, Barbara talked about her day, and Jim reluctantly recapped his odd behaviors and actions in a morbid tone. As much as he and Barbara were concerned, they ended up laughing at the more ridiculous bits.

"Keep it crispy?" Barbara giggled, "Is that what you kids say nowadays?"

"It's the new meme," Jim dryly stated, forking a piece of lamp chop into his mouth and suppressed a shiver.

Strickler has been noticing his contained disgust with every bite, the boy claiming that it needed more salt but he knew a lie when he saw it.

"Barbara, dear, I think I need a knife." The teacher said casually and caught her glance between him and her son. He tilted his head slightly that yes, he wants a moment alone with the boy. She complied with a questioning smile and went off. "Young Atlas, is your meal not satisfying you?"

"Um," Jim poked around at his food, frowning, "I thought I cooked it right, I know I did but now…"

Too deep in thought, Jim started teething on his fork.

"Jim," Strickler called, gesturing to the utensil. The boy quickly pulled it out with a horrified and embarrassed expression. "It's alright, Jim, it's only natural that you're growing up and need more metals in your diet."

"Huh?"

"Although I've favored some glasses in my experience, crunchy like ice," he continued casually as he watches Jim slowly processing the information.

"Strickler," he blinked, "what are you saying?"

"That human teeth aren't strong enough to break metals," Strickler relaxed his posture to make him as non-threatening as possible, ready to play his cards on the table, "Troll teeth are more durable, trust me on that."

Jim stared at him, long and hard, and to Strickler's surprise the boy clenched his hands tightly and he let his eyes flash in the only way a changeling can. It's a type of greeting between changelings, the way you say _'I know what you are and you know what I am.'_

When Strickler returned the greeting, Jim gasps, "You're a changeling?"

The man winced at the volume. It wasn't an outright yell but it was hardly a whisper either.

Then to his own horror he sees Barbara walking back in and handed him the requested knife. Jim is still gaping at him but he's too distracted by overanalyzing Barbara who's blatantly ignoring the awkward tension.

Barbara sipped her wine, "So we need to figure out Jim's new diet."

"Ah, yes," Strickler managed to speak, "I, wait, you know?"

She nodded, sipping more. "Jim, can you leave us for a minute? Help yourself to the spoons and forks."

Jim didn't look too pleased, his unspoken questions wanting to be launched, but his stomach growled at the promise of metals. He excused himself and Strickler caught a flash of blue light from beyond the kitchen's window divider.

"Barbara," Strickler still didn't know where to start, "How?"

"I knew the moment when we were washing dishes together after our second dinner," she idly played with her wine glass, swirling the red liquid. "You noticed Jim was washing with his ring still on and didn't look at all confused. Instead you looked as if you knew exactly what was going on but didn't want to admit that it's true."

Strickler didn't know if he should be mad at himself for getting caught or to be impressed by her observation. "But that only gave suspicion that I knew about changelings, not that I was one."

"Well, I did hear Jim announce it right now."

She's lying. Barbara appeared too prepared for this conversation, as if she anticipated it for some time now.

He knows she won't tell him how she figured it out. That's not a priority right now.

"Jim's father is a changeling?"

"Yep," Barbara tilted her glass to drink up the rest of the wine in one go.

Oh, it's gonna be one of those conversations.

Through their previous dates, they both avoided the topic of exes, only confirming that they won't be a problem or issue going forward.

Apparently that was a lie as well.

Strickler refilled their wine glasses.

"When I told James I was pregnant, I was expecting the usual surprise or freaking out," Barbara reminisced sadly. "I thought we were ready. I told him I wanted to have a family and while he never said the exact same thing, he thought a family would be a nice dream. That should've been my first warning but no. I told him I was pregnant and he immediately accused me of cheating."

He choked on his wine.

"He was so, so certain that Jim wasn't his," she bitterly continued, "I hated him for doubting me, for believing I was unfaithful and delusional to just lie to have a family with him. We separated for a bit but he was still there for Jim's birth with determination to see this through. He didn't come back to me because of love or family, he came back to confirm Jim's heritage.

"It was hard the first three years with James still thinking that I cheated. Then one day he sat me down and told me that he finally believed that Jim was his son. Apparently Jim was beginning to grow horns and that just changed James' world. He told me about trolls and changelings and just how unlikely a hybrid's birthrate is. But Jim was as healthy as ever and for the next two years, James was scared to be Jim's father. He left on Jim's fifth birthday. I always assumed that he left because he couldn't handle the reality of raising a biracial child."

This was nothing like Strickler's theory. It was much worse.

He took Barbara's hand as she gulped down half her glass.

"Barbara," he was still wordless, completely unprepared for this truth.

That's just it though. Barbara wasn't lying about a single damn thing, he can tell but also because if he was in James' shoes he might have been just as paranoid at the idea of a successful half-changeling birth and adolescence.

Would he abandon them though? That's a question Strickler doesn't know the answer to.

There are other things to question. How did Barbara figure out a medication plan for Jim's troll genes? How did the Janus Order not find a word of it? Where did James Sturges go?

Strickler downed his own glass of wine.

[]

[]

[]

This secret mission Toby has been assigned was going pretty well.

Claire got to meet Blinky and Aaarrrgghh and the rest of them got to meet Not-Enrique.

Once introductions, and Blinky's freak out over a changeling, was done they successfully made it into Mr. Strickler's office.

Not-Enrique froze up when they entered.

"Not-Enrique," Claire warned, reasonably not on good terms with her brother's doppelganger, "are you going to help us search or not?"

"I demand a dozen stinky socks, Algiers, and garlic fries before I run outta here."

"Hey we agreed on ten stinky socks," Toby reminded.

The changeling shook his head, scowling warily around the room, "Ten won't cut it. I want a final meal if I ever help you lot."

As much as Toby wants to groan at his unhelpfulness, there's the implication that Strickler scares Not-Enrique. That means that Strickler's got a reputation.

They have to keep digging, Toby thinks with great determination.

"Fine, but only after we're done here," Toby states and then tries to break Mr. Strickler's pen as a power move.

It works in his favor as Blinky points out that it's a changeling key.

Aaarrrgghh maneuvers Not-Enrique to the changeling lock despite his complaints and all of them see the hidden room open.

"Toby," Claire said, just as surprised as he is, "when you guys told me about this magic stuff, I was not expecting spy movie tropes."

"Expect the unexpected," Toby quoted in a mysterious tone.

That got the girl to laugh.

Toby's pretty okay with her on the team. After Jim's anxiety attack, Toby and Claire have made it their mission to protect their boy. It was a wordless agreement but that's just their level of synchronization.

He also wants to help Claire get her brother back. From the very, very little and vague information they bribed from Not-Enrique, the Familiar Nursery in troll hell is the most absurd thing the humans have ever heard. Combine that with Blinky saying how no familiar has ever been rescued is even more upsetting.

It enforces the children to try every way to get Enrique back.

A step in that direction is learning more about changelings.

He and Claire shared their doubts about Kanjigar's accusation on the teacher but now in his hidden office with the creepy artifacts and books, well they needed to know what they're getting themselves into.

The creepiness goes tenfold when they find a book with Aaarrrgghh in it, depicting him as Gunmar's top general and a human eater.

Claire and Not-Enrique nervously backs away from the him but Toby's at the remorse ridden troll's side, "It's okay big guy. I know you're a pacifist now."

"Beloved," Blinky holds Aaarrrgghh's hands and nuzzles their cheeks, "it's all in the past now. You're a changed troll and I've seen your growth. I couldn't ask for a better friend and mate."

"No more screams." He muttered, "I was bad and mean. Monster."

"Aren't we all," Not-Enrique pipped.

Claire pointed a finger at him, "Not another word."

The changeling rolled his eyes and wandered around.

Toby patted Aaarrrgghh's arm while his husband quietly reassured him about his past trauma. This Trollhunter verses Skullcrusher war just got a lot more deep and personal.

As a young human boy, the only lost he knows is from cruel accidents. Now Toby has learned about the Gumm-gumms and seen Jim cast death ward and protection spells that literally saved their lives. He rubs at his friendship bracelet. It feels normal but if Toby really concentrates on a memory with Jim, it almost feels warm.

Claire picks up a weird spiky ring what Blinky identifies as a Fetch, a small portal to the Darklands.

They're busy with theorizing on how to use it to rescue Enrique when Toby swipes at Claire's arm to get it off her head. He points at the alarming mass of smoke coming out of a nearby rock.

"This is why I wanted a final meal!" Not-Enrique shouts and they all run out of the room.

[]

[]

[]

Jim nervously sits as Strickler examines his troll form.

Mom left a while ago to attempt to bake dessert, and both he and Strickler are terrified, as Strickler tries to explain troll stuff to him.

"Your horns aren't done growing, probably from the lack of metal in your nutrients," Strickler stands over him, checking the base of the horns too. "Have you been scratching here?"

"Um," Jim gnaws at his spoon, "maybe?"

He hears the man tsk-tsk his disapproval and Jim can feel his ears flatten in guilt. "That's not healthy for your scalp. I can see some skin tissue needs healing. Your talons should also be filed, dull if you prefer. Also you should prepare for a growth spurt. Trolls are naturally big compared to humans."

"I can't believe I have to deal with troll puberty on top of human puberty," he groaned.

"You'll live," Strickler said with a head pat. "So you're having trouble with shifting?"

The boy sighs, "I just can't do it."

Not-Enrique demonstrated shifting to him, explaining how it's through willpower or something. He always ends his tips with an _'or something.'_

"Hmm, maybe it's because you don't have a familiar to focus on," Strickler thought aloud. "For changelings, we grew up thinking ourselves with two different appearances that both matured differently. Since you were born with a human appearance and only now naturally growing troll attributes, you must think of it as all one form."

"Half human and half troll," he said, a little toneless.

"But one Jim," Strickler smiled with reassurance.

That actually eased some of Jim's nerves. It's true that he's been thinking all of this as a separate human form and troll form and he supposed that's not good for his psyche.

Barbara and Vendel explained how the ring will constantly work for him but only as training wheel for his shifting. The feeling of it is smooth and fast but to try it by himself is just chaotic for him.

He tries, he has tried many times to shift back into his human guise but it dives into his insecurities and fears as an abnormal monster that's hopelessly wishing for a life that was always a lie.

His own mother gave him pills to prevent all of this. He'll always be a walking reminder of the man that left her and his own hybrid nature is more proof that that man never loved him.

Jim barely suppresses a low whine in his throat, signifying how much this is stressing him out. Oh man, he's even a failure at being a troll.

"Young Atlas," Strickler takes a knee and holds onto Jim's shoulders. "It'll be alright. You don't have to carry this all by yourself. You're mother and I are here."

"This is apparently me, all along?" Jim stares at his hands. He's not completely blue. The palms still have his human skin tones. The same goes for the soles of his feet, the edges of his pointy ears, and it all fades into a blue hue. Oddly the few scars he got from training fades into pinkness like on a human body. "I still can't believe that I'm blue. Wait what do you look like?"

As curious as he is, Jim fears that if he asks Strickler too many personal questions, he might start questioning his and Barbara's knowledge of troll kind. He still hasn't told Mom that he told Strickler about magic, or worse, called him dad.

Strickler hasn't made any move to ask about his magic yet.

"Are you sure you want to see?"

Jim has seen Strickler nervous around him, before they got used to each other's company outside of the classroom. Those feelings breed from awkwardness. Right now it's a vulnerable fear and hesitation in the man's eyes that Jim thinks he can relate to.

"Yeah," he answered softly, "I do, Dad."

There's a flash of green light and Strickler's right there, still kneeling with a hand on Jim's shoulder. That look in his eyes doesn't change. There's an awed and touched realization that Jim, once again, called him dad.

That moment of silence as Jim observes Strickler's cloaked form is ruined by a loud stomping noise coming from the basement. Jim's barely got time to question Strickler's loincloth when the basement's door slams open and Kanjigar the Courageous rushes in.

What.

"For the honor of the Lakes, let the boy go!"

"Trollhunter!" Strickler shouts, immediately shielding Jim.

The trolls waste no time and suddenly the dining room turns into a fight club.

Jim is absolutely shocked as the adults continue this madness. He stands safely away but is really confused if this is really happening.

Draal is apparently here too, bandaged with sunburn salve still, and readying his axe to jump in.

He pulls at his arm to stop him, "Draal, what the hell is going on?"

"We've been in your basement waiting for the changeling to show his true form."

The boys watches Strickler pull out numerous knives from his cloak's collar, flinging them to Kanjigar who deflects them into the walls.

Vaguely recalling about trolls' strong sense of smell, Jim asks the next obvious question, "Basement? I was there earlier for food supplies and it was empty. How'd you get here?"

"Oh we dug a tunnel from the sewers. We must have just missed you."

"Oh my Guillermo," Jim groans as they watch their respective father and father figure fight.

He would assume that Kanjigar would have the advantage with size and strength but Strickler proves to be cunning with his endless amount of daggers. At a close swing with Daylight, Strickler dodges gracefully and nicks a dagger in the chinks of Kanjigar's armor. It only hits the under armor but it still hurts the Trollhunter.

Kanjigar dismisses his sword, likely understanding it's a tight area with a fast opponent, and goes for fisticuffs.

When he lands a solid hit on Strickler's face, the boys oohed. Once dazed, Strickler could barely get away before Kanjigar grabbed and held up him up high, throwing him on the table.

Silverware and other decorations went flying as Kanjigar tackled the changeling.

Both brandished their weapons and slashed at each other, still in the broken remains of Jim's dining room.

_"Okay,"_ a booming voice freezes everyone, _"that is **ENOUGH!**"_

Then there's a flash of blue light as the kitchen dividers swish open and they all see Barbara Lake.

Her eyes are burning bright blue and Jim is terrified as he watches his mom flick her hands up and the two chaotic trolls are outlined in that same light and are separated from each other. She snaps her fingers and the broken table and chairs are fixed up.

Barbara is using magic without a conduit, Jim dreadfully concludes. She told him that it requires an immense amount of focus and control because the 'conduit' replacement is the user's emotions.

And Mom looks pissed.

"All of you are going to sit and behave while I finish up this pie," Barbara commanded. The kitchen divider swishes back to a close and the blue light on Strickler and Kanjigar disappears.

Jim's the first to move, resetting the table for the five of them as the other three are still shell-shocked.

"Oh and Kanjigar, no armor at the table," she called over.

The troll muttered his complaints in trollish and from the wince from Draal and the glare from Strickler, it wasn't censored. Nonetheless, Jim watched Kanjigar pull the amulet out of its place and with it the armor is gone in a flash. Now in just simple trousers, the Kanjigar joined the others at the table.

There was a long awkward silence as they heard Barbara struggling in the kitchen.

Then all at once, the trolls questioned the last few minutes.

Strickler rubbed his temples, "Barbara knows magic? She knows ancient and powerful magic?"

Kanjigar scowls at the changeling, "She knew about you didn't she? What is with her taste in trolls?"

Jim's only curious on one matter. "He can take off the amulet? He can do that all this time? Huh, I guess I owe Toby a taco."

"Hey," Draal eyed the half eaten spoon still in Jim's hand, "are you gonna finish that?"

The half-troll angrily shoved the utensil in his mouth and said between chomps, "Yes and I can't believe you guys crashed in!"

Strickler quickly lectured, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Fine," he mumbled.

"It was his idea," Draal pointed at his father.

"You truly are a reckless idiot," Strickler said bluntly.

"How dare you," Kanjigar slammed his hands on the table and was so ready to monologue but Barbara walks in.

"I should be the one to say that," Barbara sets the burnt pie on the table and took her seat next to Jim. "Did you really think I couldn't handle a changeling?"

The Trollhunter shook his head, scoffing, "Of course not. I just don't trust this one in particular." His glare on Strickler was cold, "He's working for Bular directly."

Once again the tension was thick and deadly and the two trolls looked ready to fight again.

Barbara cleared her throat, "If you ruin my house again, I will drop kick both your asses out."

Kanjigar cooled a bit but didn't look please. Strickler was still tense, almost expressionless but Jim can see how the older changeling stares at Barbara with panic.

"Wait, when did you figure this out, Father?" Draal was already digging into the pie much to Jim's disgust, not that he'll show it. Then again, if a troll likes Mom's cooking, maybe he can stomach it down too.

Jim takes a bite and instantly wants to gag. He still has human taste buds, thankfully.

"Before I found you battling Bular, the pink changeling from the museum told me that she's not the only one involved with the people I love." Kanjigar spat out, "I didn't want to believe her but I just knew that something was suspicious about the man courting the woman I think as my sister."

There was mixed reactions all around. Barbara was pleased at the Trollhunter's emotional vulnerability for her but she ultimately had to keep it professional with a Gumm-gumm agent in the room. Draal almost choke on his pie at the mention of the pink changeling.

Jim was still watching Strickler who kept up a guarded mask.

His stomach was squeezing with disgust, not at his mom's cooking but at the secrets of his father figure. Jim trusted this man and was ready to accept any troubles a changeling could bring into his life. Not-Enrique implied to be on Bular's side but only as a foot soldier that can be easily swayed with food. But with Strickler, now learning that he's in contact with that pink changeling that attacked them and how she ruined Strickler's cover to the Trollhunter, Jim doesn't know what to think.

Overall he feels hurt at both sides of the table.

Kanjigar didn't have the most supportive opinions on changelings before Jim came running into this life. It helped that Jim was completely oblivious to Bular's reign on them and was of the Lady of the Lake's bloodline.

Strickler has nothing to defend himself with, only Jim's and Barbara's word of his kindness but right now the Lakes can't say anything with all of these secrets being exposed.

Finally, the changeling of the hour said, "My courtship with Barbara has nothing to do with Bular, I promise you that, Trollhunter."

He looked ready to summon on the armor when Barbara cut in.

"I believe him."

"Barbara," Kanjigar warned and this is has to be the first time he has ever called her by her name and not some title, "you might be emotionally compromised."

"No being emotionally compromised is rushing off to fight Bular in daylight thinking that your son only loves you as the Trollhunter and not as his father," she stated with a steel gaze.

Draal remained wordless at that reveal while his father couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Kanjigar just started munching on a pie slice with some grumpiness, "Anything else anyone wants to say? Are there more life changing reveals? What else can we find out, huh? You know, I'm still confused to how that changeling knows Draal. She mentioned something about the two of you screaming each other's names. What does that even mean?"

The two changelings and the human slowly turned to look at Draal frozen in horror with a deep blue blush as his father continues to eat.

"What?" The Trollhunter pauses in his chews, taking in everyone's reactions. "No, wait. No hold on, you're not all thinking that my son and that changeling…"

"Um, Kanjigar," Barbara stammers as her brother figure is having a mental breakdown, "this is not the direction I thought this night was going."

"You and her?!" Kanjigar shouts in alarm, staring wide eyed at his son.

Draal coughs, "It was a long time ago."

Strickler mutters, "Even when she's not here, Nomura ruins my life. Bravo."

"Wait, the museum lady going on about pottery?" Jim asked, "She a changeling too?"

"Yes," Strickler said, clearly distressed and rubbed at his forehead, "this night is just disastrous. I sensed Jim's magic from the bracelet but never would I thought it be ancient." He stared at the woman of the house, "Barbara, you're a wizard? You figured out Jim's troll genetics without any help and saw through my human guise because you're a wizard."

The DND nerd in Jim wants to correct the term to be a sorcerer but this does not fit the tone of the room.

She gave Strickler a hard look, "And what are you going to do with that information, Walt?"

Jim knows that face, she's prepared to hear something she won't like. The last time Jim saw this look was when he asked if James Struges left because he was scared of Mom's magic. The answer was yes.

"I don't know," he shagged in his seat, "I already said that Bular has no idea on you Barbara and I prefer to keep it that way."

She narrowed her eyes, critically reading between the lines, "But he knows something about Jim, right? After all, he chased my son and almost killed him if it wasn't for his death ward."

Reflexively, Strickler's hand clutched at his wrist but Jim saw what was there.

Jim reached over and took Strickler's wrist to examine the bracelet. "I casted that spell on this. There's no trace of it now." He met Strickler's eyes and his sadness was all he needed to know. "Bular killed you, but you had it on and…"

"You told me to promise to not take it off," he said and Jim wanted to cry.

A part of him was freaking out that he could've lost Strickler if he didn't cast death ward. The other half wanted to cry over how Strickler kept a promise with him unlike his birth father's lie to build a Vespa together.

The boy couldn't help himself and hugged Strickler, ignoring any embarrassment over the tiniest of whines coming from his throat. It felt like hours before Strickler returns the hug.

"Strickler," the Trollhunter, finally out of his shock, began, "I may not understand your world and reasons but I do know about the things you will lose if you continue to help Bular."

The changeling clutched tighter onto Jim. "I know. I have much to think about." With one last squeeze, he untangled himself from Jim's arms and he weakly lets it happen. "I should go."

"Walter," Barbara said, following after him to the door, "I can't force you to do anything but you know where I and my son stand."

There's a flash of green light and the door closes behind Stickler.

Jim sees his mom take some meditative deep breathing before she turns to the rest of them, "Jim, help me clean the kitchen. You two are going to block up the new tunnel in my basement." She begins to usher them out with a glare.

"Can I take the rest of the pie?" Draal asks.

He hears the trolls leave as he goes back into the kitchen and retrieves his forgone ring. It was easier to do dishes without talons.

"Jim," Barbara hugs her son, "are you okay?"

"Are you?" He asks, wrapping his arms around her. "When I saw that he was a changeling, I didn't even think about Bular. I just thought, well, I didn't think anything! I don't know if I should call him dad again or not because he might be just as bad as James but I don't want Strickler to be like that. This is just a giant mess, Mom."

She sighs, "I know, sweetie, I thought the same. I really liked him but now, I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Jim doesn't want to cry but a few tears escapes as he leans into his mom's comforting embrace.

* * *

_Can I just say, I love Barbara Lake and I felt kind of bad writing the reason why James left. I mean like, this all a way for me to write how much of a jerk this James is and how I really wants Strickler to be a part of the family but at the price of Barbara's heart. That said, Barbara is a strong woman but deals with a lot of bullshit from the men in her life. She still puts them in their place._

_Kanjigar is like, still trying his best. He wants to protect his family but he's also keeps tripping from all these surprises. He gets knocked down, but gets up again, ain't nothing gonna stop him now. And on a smaller note, Draal got to take the pie home._

_Yet again, I get away from killing off a character thanks to death ward! Man, Bular is a bad boss._

_Thanks for reading! _


	10. Of Romeo and Juliet

The humans all gathered around the Fetch in Blinky's library. Multiple books are opened up to reveal any or all lore on this strange device as it is their only link to the Darklands.

"So while we had dinner," Barbara began, "you all found Walt's secret office and stole this?"

"And got away from a smoke monster," Toby boasted.

Claire nodded excitedly and rises up her wrist, showing off a purple bracelet with black and white beads. "Yeah, since we had Jim's bracelets, the thing went after Not-Enrique but we were able to corner it into flying through the Fetch!"

"That's amazing!" Jim awed.

"No that's dangerous, all of this is," Barbara sent the kids her best 'disapproving mom' face.

She can't believe that once again Kanjigar sent children into uncertain danger. It was risky and Barbara's still reeling from the shock that it was Walt's secret office of dangerous secrets. The fact that he's a changeling doesn't bother her at all. It is just the revealed information on how everything is pointed to him as one of the most powerful allies of Bular.

James never even mentioned Bular in their years together, only gave off the impression that he was another foot soldier. From the look at this Fetch, Walter is on a higher chain of command.

Even so, if Walter was honest, Bular attempted to kill him no matter what rank the changeling holds. Barbara can't image what would happen if Jim's death ward didn't protect Walt. They wouldn't have any knowledge about it, only with assumptions that Walt was pretending to love them.

But he went to dinner, he revealed himself as a changeling for Jim's benefit and health. He said that Bular has no idea about her and promises not to say a word about their magic.

Barbara knows it's a risk to trust anything he says but she does because she wants to. Maybe it's not the best reason, Kanjigar didn't like it, but she whole heartedly wants to see Walter Strickler as a good man. She saw the way he hugged Jim, he was so nervous and in disbelief that he would ever deserve something like a hug.

He walked away though and once again, Barbara thinks she drove off another important person in her life.

"Um, Dr. Lake," Claire took the seat next to her, "can I ask about some Lady of the Lake stuff?"

"Of course," she said. She needs anything to get her mind off of her love life.

"Okay, so Jim vaguely said stuff about magic bloodlines but what was she like?"

"Honestly," Barbara shrugged, retelling what she told her son, "I couldn't find much on her, aside from the lore. The Lady of the Lake, Nimue, she did help out King Arthur and Merlin like the stories say. The oldest notes my mother found on her recollected the spells she used to resurrect Lancelot and enchant Excalibur."

The girl's eyes sparkled in amazement, "That's so cool!

Over at the bookshelves, Jim stared at his hands and said with astonishment, "I could raise the dead."

Toby swiped at his hands, "Don't raise the dead! That's the one rule of being a spell caster."

"No it's not," he waved off but turned to her, "Wait, Mom, that's not Rule Four is it?"

"No but the spell requires a human sacrifice," Barbara said, "I have no idea who she sacrificed for Lancelot but apparently it was worth it for her. Another book says she marries Lancelot who really knows because another says she spends the rest of her days with Guinevere."

Blinky rounds the corner with a book for Claire, "There are multiple accounts on the Lady of the Lake and I'd only trust the ones provided from her descendants. They spoke bluntly about how dangerous her spells can be to the point where there are forbidden spells!" The historian waved all his arms dramatically.

"Forbidden wouldn't be the right term," Barbara mused, "more like unsafe, lost, incomplete, or immoral."

"Like raising the dead," Jim wiggled his fingers over Toby's eyes and made groaning noises, "Grr!"

"Do not start the zombie apocalypse!"

Claire asked, "Well what about your mom? The one with the destiny is a gift speech?"

"She taught me all I know," Barbara proudly said. "Most of it was enchantments because it's one of the simpler ways to perform magic. It's designating one task that can go a long way for common artifacts. The real challenge is how much power and capability you and the conduit have to perform your task."

She saw how Claire blinked, not fully understanding it without reference. Then again, Toby looks just as confused. Barbara never phantom the idea of teaching magic to regular people, the thought just never occurred to her.

"Maybe it's better to teach you two spell casting instead."

Instantly the two children were at either side of her while her son decided to read something with Blinky at another table. He did seem eager to learn about changeling history.

For Barbara, she had out Grandma Cynthia's tome of magical research.

"We can do magic? We can do magic!" Toby buzzed in his seat.

"Harry Potter has prepared me for this moment," Claire muttered, patting her cheeks to make sure she isn't dreaming.

"It might be a little different," Barbara said carefully. She's very unsure on how to approach these new waters. "First of all, it's best if you two start with magical artifacts. That way the magic can learn about you."

"I have my Warhammer that Jim spelled on."

Claire shrugged. She didn't have the time to choose a weapon right now since she's been focused on the Fetch and her baby brother.

"That's right, in a way you're activating the, um, feather fall spell," the woman said with little confidence but got an affirming nod from the boy, "yeah, that spell, you're asking it to work in your favor instead of its randomization."

"So we use an artifact as a crutch to help us perform magic," Claire summarized.

Toby tapped his chin, "It feels more like I'm walking a stubborn dog instead of randomness."

"Well, it's still learning on who you are as a partner." Barbara traced a finger under some text, "Here it describes magical objects with semi-consciousness. They want to be useful to the caster. Sometimes it will be unbothered if the caster has ill intentions or some will deactivate itself if there are malicious intentions. Of course this is only one of many categories of magic. Right now, Jim's beginning to learn about elemental magic."

"This is a lot," Claire said.

"How does Jimbo memorize this?" Toby asked, "Is it a Lake thing?"

"He's a lot like my mom," Barbara smiled, glancing over to her son in an engaging conversation with Blinky. "They just want to learn more about both of the worlds they're in. My mom chose to be more involved with the magical world than the human world, wanting to understand and explore."

Flipping to another chapter, Barbara found the hand drawn map and continued, "Grandma Cynthia traveled across world. In New York she met a family of dragon shapeshifters and in China she met her dearest friend Master Fu, he still sends Vendel some nice gifts. Over in Austria, she met a lady named Carmilla who may or may not be a vampire."

"What this thing here?" Toby pointed to a red swirl in a little square land-marking a town in America.

"That's a sentient book of ninja knowledge."

"Awesome sauce."

Claire pointed at another marking, a pink rose at a beach coast, "And this one?"

"That's a whole other story of rock people."

"So cool."

Cynthia Lake was a wandering spirit that embraced change and learning. As a woman of a magical bloodline, she felt like it was her own duty to travel to places where the Trollhunter couldn't. Eventually she decided it was best to settle down in Arcadia when the time came. With Heartstone nearby, Cynthia assure Barbara that their destiny lies here.

She believed that to the day she died.

Barbara trusts her mother and ultimately chose to help people with and without magic. Doctoring and doing magic was tricky to balance even before James and Jim entered her life but now, well, the tides of magic were always untamable.

"I see more humans are learning about the otherworldliness of Earth," Vendel said as he walks into the library.

"Vendel, I was waiting for you," she turns to the elder troll and lets the kids read over the book, "what do you know on Fetches?"

He carefully examines the device, "As much as you probably know but this appears to be an advanced prototype. The outer crystals stabilize the Fetch for manual use so the changelings must have been experimenting with this for years."

They share a look and both are thinking about how there are countless of changelings walking among humans. The only real concern is how loyal they are to the Gumm-gumm King.

"So they put my brother through this thing and now he's in a place called the Darklands?" Claire bitterly placed her hand over the Fetch, as if imaging the baby being right there and just disappearing.

"According to these books," Blinky said, walking from another ally with a stack of books, "the Familiar Nursery is guarded by goblins, the caretakers and the kidnappers. I'm sorry, Young Claire but all that is documented retains over the aftermath of the capturing. Not much else is known about changeling history beyond common knowledge."

"Au contraire Blinky," Barbara took out a thick bounded notebook from her bag and flipped open the cover. "I found this at the bottom of my mom's chest of magic. Apparently another ancestor of ours met your brother."

Only a few things ever have made the historian speechless and Barbara will always find his amazed face endearing. The old notebook was filled with handwritten research on anything Gumm-gumm related, something the late Dictatious was fixated on before his passing.

Blinky carefully read the faded writings, "Lady Lake, this is a gift for your family's eyes."

"We both need this," she insisted, "Otherwise I fear that you kids will end up in the Darklands when we could find a safer solution."

All three kids shared a wince. She was right, the thought as crossed their minds.

Barbara admires their determination but them actually going to Gunmar's territory is crossing the line.

Vendel shares her sentiments, "Children, I will not sugarcoat the fact that you may very well die if you attempt a rescue mission. I believe in Lady Lake's possibility of another way. Why else am I even allowing you all the time to research about the Darklands when I should force you out of Trollmarket for you to continue in daily human life?"

"I can't do that knowing my brother is out there while a shapeshifting monster takes his place," Claire snaps but her flash of anger recedes quickly when Jim flinches at her words. "Jim, I didn't mean-"

"I know," he tried to shrug it off.

She takes his hand, making sure that Jim looks her in the eyes as she apologizes, "I'm sorry. I'm just mad at Not-Enrique again."

"He ate your Papa Skull socks, didn't he?" Toby asked.

"They weren't smelly, I swear. He just wants to get on my nerves."

Jim knowingly huffed. Even though Barbara hasn't met this changeling, the kids all complained about his purposely obnoxious traits.

"We may need his help," Blinky has skimmed through the notebook and read from a passage. "Changelings magically link to their human familiar. They are capable of doing a version of a spying spell to peer at their familiar in the Darklands."

"This doesn't help with locating the Nursery," Barbara said, "Spying spells only focuses on the individual rather than the background unless it's a strong connection for clarity."

The Elder troll took down a small mirror from a shelf, "Speaking of connections, I'd like Lord Jim to test a new theory of mine."

Barbara looked between the mirror, her son, and the notebook. "You think Jim's able to do this spell and we'll see…"

"It's just an idea that came to me," Vendel said, placing the mirror on the table.

Jim read over the passage for the specifics, shrugged, then loudly spat on the mirror.

Everyone stared at the saliva until something happened.

The spit glowed and sank into the mirror and it swirled into a smoky white coating the surface. Once it cleared, the image, while very, very hazy, was a baby with black hair and black eyes.

"Is that supposed to be Jim?" Claire asked.

"No that's the real James Sturges," Barbara said, "I guess since they share some chromosomes he's partially Jim's familiar."

"Wait, hold up, why is he still a baby?" Toby asked as the smoke comes back to return the mirror to its original state, "Oh Guillermo, is there like a different flow of time in the Darklands? Like if we stay there for a minute, a day passes here?"

"No, certainly not Duke Tobias," Blinky assured and turned to another page of his brother's book, "It's a side effect of being a familiar. Once in the Darklands, the spell is placed on the baby to remain in that state to, well, not resist." Blinky frowned at the text, "Why does my brother remark this as an achievement? Immortal human babies are not the most pleasant of magical strengths."

"This is freaky," Claire rubbed her forehead, distressed at all of this. "He's a baby, he should be able to grow up and not be kept as some doll or vessel."

"We'll get him back," Jim promised and Barbara notes how they never let go of each other's hand.

Barbara held up the mirror in one hand and the Fetch in the other. "Vendel, if we somehow combined the spying spell with the Fetch, add in our own magic, do you think something will work?"

The old troll hummed, "This is the stroke of genius I was hoping for. Children, you'll have to persuade the changeling to help."

"Oh, he'll be persuaded alright," Claire fiercely states, already marching out of the library with the boys at her side.

"She sounds like a real politician," Blinky commented, still flipping through the book with a puzzled frown.

[]

[]

[]

These children are far too predictable and emotional.

Two humans and a half-troll run out of the magical doorway and to their bikes and made plans to get the girl's baby brother.

Well, Nomura thinks, better stop them.

Once they reach the forest trail leading to the neighborhood, the changeling dashed up and warned them with the whistling tune. They barely turned their head when she slashed at the closest bike.

The boy, Toby, screams as he tumbles from the crash and his two friends turn around to help him.

"Hello children," she greets with malice. She charges at the girl, Claire, knocking her into a tree. Nomura needs them to be alive after all.

The boys get up but as Toby backs away, Jim Lake heaves his bike up and suddenly blue light envelopes it right before he launches it at Nomura.

Fortunately she's prepared for his magic.

As she dodges, the flying bike follows her. Nomura spares a thought to be impressed before she uses this to her advantage. She's faster than this targeting spell and runs up to the caster himself. The changeling grabs him and uses him as a shield when the bike catches up.

"Ooh," Toby winced, "that didn't work well, Jimbo."

"Let him go!" Claire yelled.

Nomura brought the crook of her sword to the boy's face, "I'll cut to the chase. I know you stole a piece of the bridge from that night and Bular is very, very angry at any more delays. Give me the last piece and I'll let the half-troll go."

"Don't do it!" Jim yells but hisses as Nomura edges the blade into his skin. "Guys, don't!"

The changeling tries not to roll her eyes as the children debate but they ultimately leave, heading back to Trollmarket. Her ears flicker to hear the goblins hiding in the shadows and a few of them go follow the humans as instructed.

In the meanwhile, she needs to properly restrain the hostage.

She whacks his head for disorientation and quickly binds him with the rope she brought. Honestly she doesn't know if it'll work, just in case she ties his wrists together, assuming that he only knows how to preform magic through his hands.

"Are you whistling Peer Gynt?"

Paused from her favorite hobby, she narrows her eyes at the boy, "You know it?"

"Uh, yeah, Mom sometimes turns on classical stuff when we meditate."

A surprised laugh bubbles from her, "I knew Stricklander wasn't worthy."

At the mention of the boss, Jim's cautious demeanor turns into despair, "Kanjigar thinks the same. You told him about Strickler. Why?"

"Your happy dream of a family was going to break eventually, especially when changelings are involved."

That and Bular threatened her to tear apart any sort of bond between her and the changeling.

Strickler has already approached her about her crossing. She thought he would be furious, but instead he came back crushed and emotionally drained. He looked just like her when Draal asked her to switch sides.

He was finally questioning his loyalties. Every field agent goes through this and Nomura and a few others thought Stricklander was one of the few who didn't crack from desires. Apparently it just took a wonderful doctor and her adoring son to break Strickler's barriers.

Huh, Nomura had betted her pottery collection that his wine and dine with Marie Antoinette would break him. Well, the other gamblers have been eaten by Bular so she loses nothing.

"Is that what you think about for Draal?"

She freezes.

This is probably what she deserves, after exposing Strickler's secrets it was only a matter of time before hers get dragged out of the dark. Telling Kanjigar hints was merely playing with fire, edging that old troll on how he made Draal miserable when she first met him.

"His family was already unhappy when I got there," she admitted, "I thought it wouldn't matter if I made things worse."

"That's before they met me and Mom," the boy said confidentially, "I care about Draal and I know you still love him."

Her blade is once again in his face. He's tries to be unfazed but he's a scared little boy.

She scowls, "Why would you possible think that?"

"Because of Romeo and Juliet," Jim said. "Two houses with a lot of bloodshed yet these kids see something in the other. They may not be the brightest or they made mistakes but they wanted to be together in the end. The real tragedy was that their world didn't allow their love to happen. Nomura, this world might be as bloody and painful as any other tragedy but we're not at that ending yet. You can still get a happy ending."

This is hope like Romeo wishing for Juliet's hand.

Or this is all lies like Peer Gynt trying to please the troll king in order to escape.

"You better shut up, Little Gynt," she hissed, "I think your friends are coming back."

The goblin spies are here first, reporting that the humans do have the bridge piece but the Trollhunter and Draal are trailing from behind.

She orders the goblins to ambush them.

The ugly swarm of thin limbs and glowing eyes ran off in the spies' direction and it's only a matter of seconds before they hear distant screams.

"No!" Jim thrashes in his ropes and Nomura struggles to get a good grip.

"I don't think Strickler taught you the rules of a changeling."

He continued to thrash about, knocking his head into Nomura's a few times but that only stalled for time as a group of goblins come running by holding up Claire who's curled her body around the bridge piece.

As sappy as it is to hear the kids call out each other's name, Nomura can clearly see the bond between them. Both are desperate to keep the other safe but it's too late now. The goblins are biting the girl's arms to get the bridge piece and Nomura knows how sharp they are.

That's when Jim just roars and his eyes burn bright blue.

The rope snaps into its twine bundles around him and he commands them to dart at the goblins. Each little creature is instantly bounded and knocked off of Claire. Once he sees she's safe, Jim faces Nomura and glares.

Oh no, she's not giving him a second to look badass!

Nomura swings her swords at the weaponless boy and to her surprise, he doesn't move out of the way. He takes the hit, only to get a hand a sword hilt and his eyes flashes brighter.

Compressed air shoves her away and now the boy's got one of her swords. The blade should be too long and unbalanced for his small hands but he holds his position with ease and a dangerous glint in his glowing eyes.

They rush at each other, trading swings and parries. From the looks of it, the boy's got enough strength to hold the sword two handed without struggle. He ends up favoring close combat but Nomura is able to use the long reach of the sword to regain distance.

She uses the crook of her blade to catch Jim's ankle and pin her talons into his shoulder as she smashes his face into a tree. Jim retaliates by slamming his hand on the tree and all of its branches snap off and targets onto her head.

Nomura braces an arm over her face as she jumps away. That gives Jim the time he needs to grab a branch, grind it against his blade, and lights the wood on fire.

Aiming the torch at her, Jim's eyes illuminate again and the fire turns blue. He takes a deep breath and the changeling hastily dodges as Jim blows the fire at her. The surrounding trees get lit up and there are several cries coming from the bounded goblins.

Claire's scream in alarm catches Jim off guard and Nomura sees how some burnt goblins got out of their rope and are tugging the bridge piece from the girl. The growing smoke and fire is also a problem as everyone in the area begins to cough madly.

Except for Jim, must be a magical immunity but he's regretting it when Claire is struggling to breathe and as primitive creatures, the goblins only care about collecting shit. The boy makes a move in Claire's direction and Nomura uses that opening to jump at him, kicking his back and forcing his face into the dirt.

She pins his wrist down to reclaim her sword as she slams the hilt of her sword on his head a good few times.

Jim groggily tries to get up but Nomura can tell he's exhausted his magical limits. She can already see the recoil damage from using magic on the ropes. Signs of intense rope burns were scattered on his skin.

He tries to put up a fight but Nomura whistles a soothing tune to further mess with his concentration. Nomura slugs the barely conscious boy over her shoulder as a victorious goblin returns to her side with the bridge piece.

Nomura wants to say that the night is a success since it really was. She leaves the forest with the last piece of Killahead Bridge and a bargaining chip to keep the Trollhunter in line.

It's a win for the bad guys.

But Nomura made the mistake on looking back. Beyond the flames, she saw Draal helping Claire stand up and even with a disappointing frown Nomura still thinks he's beautiful.

The sinking feeling in her gut makes her remember Draal's offer of switching sides.

She knows that it's too late now, no time left to make a happy ending.

The final act is soon.

* * *

_This is my way of saying that the Battle of Two Bridges is split into two chapters and then that's it. _

_I searched up like the shortest video on Peer Gynt and look here, Jim gets his nickname early! That boy just gets all the cool nicknames from changelings. Plus he's getting better at combative magic. The thing with the rope was only a small attempt at conduitless magic which later gave him rope burn once exhaustion took hold. Everything else was elemental magic and what he learned from the fight with Draal. _

_Also I ended up referencing a BUNCH of other shows that I love with the Cynthia stuff. She's a great way to segway in more magic lore. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	11. Invincible

Kanjigar remembers the first time he said the incantation for the amulet.

He thought he knew what it meant. He swore an oath to bring glory to Merlin and bring victory for his people.

The Trollhunter is a protector.

That's what Kanjigar has trained to be for his entire life. As a warrior he knows the pains of war and its aftermath but it's a bit different now that everywhere he walks, danger becomes his shadow.

How could he let Jim be kidnapped?

How could he tell Barbara that her son is in danger once more?

How could he be worthy of a mantle that has taken over his life?

"Stop that."

Kanjigar vaguely remembers when he and the children made it back into Vendel's Heartstone room to break the news. It's all been a daze to him. Time must have past because now it's only him and Barbara here.

"Stop wallowing," she said harshly, nostrils flaring, "and help me think of a plan to get my son back."

Another apologize is at the tip of his tongue but those sharp blue eyes tell him that it's a waste of breath.

"The bridge, while completed, still needs the amulet," Kanjigar said, slowly retreating into his role as a warrior. "Bular will demand I hand it over for Jim's sake." There's a flash of worry in her eyes and he says the only thing that could reassure her. "If I were to have any faith in that Strickler, it would be now. He would keep Jim safe."

Barbara takes a deep breath, "We'll get him back and I know we will."

That must be all she can think of, only to hope and never imagine a worse fate for her son. The woman has already prioritized Toby's and Claire's state of minds and only now does Kanjigar see the emotional apex begin to break down her walls.

"I calmed down the kids but I can't say for sure if Toby will stay away with Claire," she continued, rubbing her forehead, "I know that Draal's going to tag along so he and Aaarrrgghh will be able to help Toby if needed. Blinky has already stocked on to those grenade stones so I have no clue how messy this will be."

Kanjigar cuts in, "I'm going in alone."

"No you're not," she glared.

"This is how I work, Barbara. If none of you were involved, no one would be hurt." He swallows down a lump in his throat, "I already have hurt my son with both my presence and my absence. My promise for Jim's safety has failed the both of you. I have to do this as the Trollhunter."

Barbara gets right in front of his face. "And I have to do this as a mother. I have to. This is the deal of being a parent. I'm not invincible and neither are you, Kanjigar, but that won't stop us now will it?"

There's tears threatening to fall from her eyes and Kanjigar just knows it's a culmination of frustration, worry, angry, betrayal, and determination.

He's only seen these emotions in this shade of blue eyes one other time in his life.

"I knew he was bound to get hurt," she shakily continues, "I got hurt and my mother got hurt and I know for sure that there has been much more pain my family has endured that I will never comprehend." Her frame starts to shiver, the tears falling down and Barbara doesn't bother whipping them away. "Magic doesn't make us invincible at all. It just makes us much more breakable."

She's not full out sobbing but Kanjigar is well aware of her stress.

Whether of bloodline or mantle, their destiny leads them into a rough road. Each and every fight or danger they survive through, it taxes on the people they worry about, always anticipating the next crisis. There's no promise of everlasting peace for those who carry the world. Instead they only rest when a successor comes over to take their role.

Such is the cycle for the Trollhunter and by that extension of their tided fate, the Lake.

"Have I ever told you about the only other Lake I met?" Kanjigar asks.

That interrupts her tears as she curiously listened.

"They didn't like the title of Lord or Lady so they decided to be Master Lake. They strategized with Deya the day before the battle at Killahead Bridge, figured out the sealing spell as their last resort. Before the fighting even started, I saw how confident Master Lake was. They were prepared for the hardship of battle, whatever the consequences. They knew Deya would risk her life for all of us and you know what Master Lake did?"

Barbara shook her head.

"They sang a song," Kanjigar closed his eyes and remembered. "It was soothing and raw and powerful and it wasn't magic. They just sang the song to Deya and it just felt like the calm before the storm. Normally, trolls don't sing for comfort in times of war but listening to Master Lake gave us a glimpse of humanity we barely understood. For that moment, we realized we're all alive and breakable and willing to go through the next day. It wasn't about glory or honor, it was about how we are unified for one just cause."

He looked back to her. She's looks so tired but her eyes are the same as her ancestor.

"As much as I want to keep you and the others safe, as much as I was taught to take this path alone, I know you are always there for me, Barbara."

The woman, while speechless, has the loudest expressions of gratitude and care.

"Kanjigar," she said finally, "you're never alone."

[]

[]

[]

This is probably not a good time for Not-Enrique to admit that he's not great at his job.

He was born and was breed to be a cunning and conniving son of a bitch and out of the latest pack of young changelings, he was the worst of the worst and got assigned a familiar located close to the dark prince.

It was great for a while, eating the smelliest of foods never imagined in the Darklands. It also wasn't too unpleasant to hang out… er, annoy the hell out of Big Eyes (Sis), Round Gut (Tobe) and Pebble (Jiminy).

This was just business and pleasure as they would just talk about human stuff at the Nunez house or when Big Eyes took him to out to go dumpster diving or when Pebble and Round Gut got him stinky cheese or a bunch of other crap.

It's all just being an undercover changeling agent, that's all.

…Alright, even Not-Enrique will call BS on his own lies.

These stupid flesh feels were warned as dangerous to changelings and Not-Enrique can easily see the results in his superiors.

Nomura brought over a roped up and unconscious Pebble as their hostage and Stricklander immediately chastised her actions. Something about how volatile this is with the boy's magic and whoa, no one told Not-Enrique that Jim knew magic.

He went over for a closer look because to him, Jim was never a threat. The kid's pale complexion and slow breathing makes him doubt any dangerous activity going on here. At first he thought that Stricklander was just lying to protect the boy. The changeling did engage into the family man role a little too comfortably.

And then Bular came in with that Otto guy trailing behind.

The two changelings stopped bickering when the dark prince stomped over to Jim and growled, "Show me his impure form."

Strickler was quickly at the boy's side and from this angle Not-Enrique sees how the older changeling is gentle with taking off the ring with a sad look. There are two flashes of shifting light and Bular gestures for Stricklander to hand over the ring.

Bular crushes the mini gaggle-tack to dust and his glare intensifies at the boy. He orders Nomura to complete the bridge.

The way Not-Enrique understands from Strickler's and Otto's studies, they're only able to open a window. The door only opens once the key is in its lock and stays there.

Now if only that window was smell proof because once the loud bellow of "MY SON" is heard, the Gumm-gumm King's stinky breath is in the room. The hazy, rippling fire and smoke takes up the under bridge but merely his voice alone scares the changelings.

"Father!" The son of the year exclaims, "Our time is near, the Trollhunter will deliver the amulet and you will be free!"

"At long last," Gunmar said. "You best not fail me. Are you certain the Trollhunter will easily give it up?"

"Yes, as long as we hold onto this," Bular reaches over to dangle Jim's unconscious form into view. A little gasp of fear escapes Not-Enrique and he notices Strickler tense up at the sight.

The surprises keep coming when this time it's Gunmar who growls at the half-troll with recognition.

Gunmar hisses, "Lake Spawn!"

"No way," Not-Enrique mutters, sharing shocked looks with Strickler and Nomura. Otto actually freezes up.

It's an old ghost tale, one that rivals the Trollhunter.

The Lady of the Lake: A student of Merlin and a master enchanter. Practically any weapon she touches brings doom for troll kind. Her cunning mind travels across generations of humans and each one is a magical nightmare.

"Impure Lake Spawn," Bular corrects. "I didn't believe it myself until I could closely examine it."

He abruptly tosses Jim back to the corner but Strickler reacts quickly. The changeling catches the boy in his arms and sets him down carefully.

"Stricklander," the prince continues, "is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

"I gained his trust as a changeling," he said as if that's the oddest statement in existence. It really is. Trust and changelings are usually opposites. Strickler, still a recovering from shock, earnestly admitted, "But I had no idea he was of the Lake bloodline."

Quietly, Nomura slapped her forehead and whispered, "His last name is literally Lake."

"You are all too young to understand," Gunmar spat. "Once I cross over I am devouring the Lake Spawn."

Not-Enrique would very much like to say, _what the fuck_, but he can't because he doesn't want to be on the chomping block. He can tell that Strickler has the same thought that there's no use in arguing a case for Jim's safety.

Lake Spawns were rumored to be the King's favorite meal.

The smallest changeling noticed a quiet squeak from the corner.

"The Trollhunter will arrive any moment now," Bular continued, "He knows he cannot trick us with the spawn in our hands. Every Trollhunter needs their magic."

"You're reaching the end of my patience, son," Gunmar warned, "I have other projects that deserve my attention."

The wispy smoke show ended and Not-Enrique had to stop himself from snickering at Bular's rage face. No one dared comforted him, probably because he's an asshole, as he left the room stomping madly. Now it's just the changeling crew.

"Hey Pebble," he called, padding over to the kid, "you can wake up now."

Jim shimmied in his rope to get his back against the wall. He didn't look too good, trying to glare at everyone but the threats he heard must have spooked the hell out of him. Also he noticed a bruising hue on some parts of the kid's skin.

Strickler took a step forward but to everyone's surprise, Otto brushed past him to stand over Jim.

"Both Lake Spawn and a changeling," the foreigner grinned, "What a marvelous combination." Then in a snap his expression changed into disappointment, "It's such a waste of potential now that you're going to be eaten."

The boy gulped and shivered a bit.

"Now hold on," Not-Enrique said, shoving at Otto's legs to get him away from Jim, "What nonsense are you yapping?"

The two changelings were never on good terms. While Not-Enrique is technically older with his decades in the Darklands, Otto had more field experience due to his birthstone batch being the first successful breed of polymorph changelings and was immediately sent through the Fetch.

Neither respected the other in the end because they're both pricks.

Otto upturned his nose, "If you actually spared time to learn you'd see how strong a fusion of two magical beings could be."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh right, I almost forgot. You're one of those types that constantly praise the white lady and go on about magic."

"You dare mock our Pale Lady?" Otto fumes.

"Not at all, actually you should go give her a message about my rude behavior," he casually leaned on Otto, checking on his talons, "Maybe then she'll be offended enough to actually speak to you."

Not-Enrique jumped away before Otto kicked him.

He shouted something in German and Not-Enrique returned with a raspberry blow.

"Would you both shut up?" Nomura yelled from across the room.

The polymorph troll turned to their current boss, "Stricklander, you studied this boy, how'd you not sense his magic?"

"I'd assume he was of the trickster breed," he said, still not over the shock, "I never even thought to connect it to the Lake bloodline."

"That's one of the most dangerous magical lines ever," Nomura hissed. "A warning would've been nice."

"And to add in changeling blood," Otto giggles quietly, "it's an intriguing experiment."

Jim echoed with a bit of terror, "Experiment?"

Again, Otto made a move to step closer to Jim but Not-Enrique stomped in between. The polymorph had that disappointed look back on, never taking his eyes off Jim, "There should've been constant observation, trials and tests for your magical abilities, so much more we could learn from this before your fate with the King."

"Ottoman," Strickler grabbed his arm and pushed him further away from Jim, "You're getting carried away with 'what-if' questions."

"Am I wrong, Stricklander? An asset like this should have never been abandoned." He complained it in a fashion all too familiar to Not-Enrique. Acting like a whiny brat not getting something they want from an authority figure.

There's a tension in the boss man's stature. "This case of Jim Lake was never found, _not_ abandoned."

Otto loosened up his posture, making him look casual, "Ah, wrong word choice. A minor mistake of my human tongue."

The room is filled with liars. No matter how flawless or experienced, everyone saw through that deceiving relaxed demeanor as Otto made his way out of the room. This was a lie meant to be caught, just to mock them.

A humorless chuckle came out of Nomura, "Rule Two."

Jim hesitantly asked, "The changeling rules?"

Not-Enrique shrugged, "Rule One: There's honor among changelings."

"Rule Two is that Rule One is a lie," Nomura said and in a sickly sweet tone, asked, "Stricklander, why don't you teach him the last one?"

He didn't say anything immediately but when he did, it sounded like it physically pained him. "Rule Three: Everything and everyone is a tool for you to gain what you want."

Jim blinked rapidly and only Not-Enrique was close enough to see his eyes are watery. Mostly to himself, he complained, "Why are there so many rules to learn?"

"Because," Nomura began loudly, "that's what it means to be a changeling. We don't trust anyone but ourselves, we do whatever it takes to survive, and we don't get happy endings Little Gynt. So shut up and accept it all."

"I just can't," Jim stated, "I trust my friends and family, I care about them, and I know they'll come back for me."

That made her laughs suddenly, not coldly like before but legit laughing over something funny. "You can't be real. There's so much genuine hope in you that you can't possibly be a changeling!" Nomura starts taking threatening steps but stops before Strickler could brush her back. "You don't even understand what it means to be a one of us."

Jim doesn't respond but Not-Enrique could take a lucky guess on what's on his mind. Trollmarket calls him impure but the boy lacks the context, cannot relate to implication of pain enforced on their race.

"You're sheltered," Nomura continues, "You were born far away from what we all suffered through. You don't personally know any of it and you just get hit by the aftermath. I'm willing to bet there are still slurs and prejudice about us in your precious Trollmarket."

She gets the last word as she leaves the room with her reminder that no matter who wins this war, the changelings still loses.

Overall, it's a bum way to think of things according to Not-Enrique. He knows the endgame will be shitty but before that he had hoped that he'll at least have some enjoyable moments.

Staying at the Nunez house contributed to those memories and it just got even more unpredictable with the kids in the know. The humans were definitely scared and intimidated by him at first but they didn't call him impure. Sure there was the usual amount of distrust but then that dimmed down with all the dumpster dives and movie marathons.

That'll be all over once Gunmar get here.

Not-Enrique doesn't like this at all but what else is there to do?

"Strickler?" Jim's call barely dips into a cry, "Please, let me go."

"I can't do that, Young Atlas," the older changeling said, finding some edge in his voice to be stubborn, "We spent eons rebuilding this bridge, we can't risk anything to go wrong."

"Am I a tool for you?" Jim hunched up his shoulders, frowning and glaring at him, "Or a risk? Nomura called me dangerous magic."

The angry and offended look in his eyes glowed a bit and not with changeling magic. It's only a small hint of Lake's magic but that easily made the changelings back away.

This was what the two were preventing Otto and Nomura from provoking. Uncontrollable, berserker magic from a young caster is an explosion waiting to happen.

When Not-Enrique first heard the tales of the Lady of the Lake, he brushed it off as just exaggeration but over the centuries there were Gumm-gumm soldiers barely making it back into the Darklands, pleading for a death with the king over more torture from any Lake Spawn.

Well then, Not-Enrique decided to never go near magical humans and yet here he stands before one that might be the worse of the worse.

Jim must have reigned in on his emotions, his angry replaced with fear, guilt, and confusion. "Are you two scared of me?"

His voice trembles just a tad and in the back of Not-Enrique's mind, he knows that Jim is genuinely a sweet kid. That doesn't stop his instincts to see everything as a lie, as a poker face, ready to fool him and tear him apart. He knows that Jim wouldn't be merciless but at the same time, Jim is of the Lake bloodline.

"You're a one of a kind, Pebble," he said, "I dunno what to expect."

The kid looks so unsure, inching away from them.

"Jim, this," Strickler exhales and recomposes his authority in a single second, "This will all be over soon. Behave and there will be fewer deaths today."

Strickler orders the goblins to properly tie Jim up with rope specifically enchanted to nullify magic. Jim gets stringed up like a piñata and now all that's left to do is be patient.

They don't wait too long before a goblin scout returns news that the Trollhunter has entered the museum's perimeter.

The timing ain't reassuring Not-Enrique as the sun has just risen. Normally he would be in baby form by now but Strickler got the Nunez parents preoccupied by a work thing to be too busy to even think about checking up on their baby.

Wow, priorities. Now he wonders how they treated Sis before Enrique was in the picture.

He not sure if he'll even get to learn an answer once this is all over. Nomura and some goblins lead the unarmored Trollhunter to room where everyone's gathered in front of the Killahead Bridge.

Some dramatic one liners are said. Threats and boasts from Bular, Jim shouting _'no don't do it!'_, and Trollhunter said something heroic, and well, Not-Enrique should be paying attention but there was this itch on his back that was really distracting.

That's when shit hit the fan.

[]

[]

[]

On the day Jim's pill bottle ran empty, he and Toby took the canals as a shortcut to school. On the ride there, Jim told him that their lives could be more adventurous.

Well, Toby thinks as their group silently knock out scouting goblins through the museum halls, a hostage rescue from an evil prince that's about to unleash the father of evil sounds like an adventure.

Dr. Lake led the group and they made it to outside the bridge room where they hear the cusps of some monologue from the growly voice of Bular.

That's when Kanjigar said the signal.

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!"

The rescue team barged right in! Trollhunters assemble!

Dr. Lake with her sorcery white tunic and an awesome spear that's tipped with a blue Heartstone from the old lands charges to Kanjigar's side as Bular gets in their faces.

Draal swings his axe at his ex and wow that must be awkward, but that Nomura lady has two super cool curved blades to fight off with.

Blinky throws around the dwark-not-dork stones at the bridge and at some human looking dude who's probably not human since he easily survived those bombs.

Aaarrrgghh's job is scaring off the goblins while Toby has the most important job.

Toby wills his Warhammer to defy gravity and super jumps to a dangling Jimbo.

"You're here!" Jim exclaims with a wide grin.

"Of course, Jimbo, I would never leave you hanging." Toby gets to work on cutting the rope but no dice, "Why is this so hard?"

"Are you using the sharp side?" Jim's not being very helpful since he has to swing them around to avoid incoming leaping goblins.

"Yes, I am!"

"Ugh the rope's magic!"

"Why magic, why?" He whines, paying some attention to the chaos around them.

Currently, a swarm of goblins are chasing after Aaarrrgghh on the second level. Blinky's on his husband's back tossing those grenade stones. Their path is suddenly blocked by that unfamiliar man from before but he must be a changeling because there's that changeling shifting light of magic and now Aaarrrgghh barely stops himself from crashing into a mirror version of him.

"Magic why?" Toby repeats a little louder, swinging Jim's dangling form towards the double Aaarrrgghh's.

"I don't know he's new, maybe," Jim said, "That guy, Otto, is also really creepy and obsessed with magic."

Otto, in the form of Aaarrrgghh, actually stands on his hind legs and fiercely growls, "This is who you once were, the great general to Skullcrusher! Why would you ever give up power like that?"

"Not power, pain," Aaarrrgghh said.

"Arrogant lust for power only leads down a path of never being satisfied and always being alone," Blinky lectures before a mass of goblins pulls him off Aaarrrgghh, leaving the two bigger trolls to crash into each other.

Toby would be worried but it looks like Aaarrrgghh prime actually knows how to use his strength in a somewhat passive way. He catches Otto's punches and pushes the changeling back through sheer power. If not that, dodges and running away works well for the big guy.

Back on the ground level, Draal's fight with Nomura takes place almost everywhere. It becomes a coin toss between constant movement and them staring intently at each other when their weapons meet. Toby would see their blurs of blue and pink dashing along the walls and whenever they collide, it's like time has stopped for them and they ignore everything else in the room.

"Nomura," Draal pleads and is interrupted by blocking another kick to the face, "I'm not giving up on you."

That just makes the changeling lash out more. Every grunt and snarl of hers is vicious and scary. As far as Toby could recall, she hasn't made any snarky banter. Nomura is too focused on offense and Toby has seen her enough times in a fight to see she's a lot more unhinged and feral than usual.

Nomura slams one sword at Draal's axe and the other at his neck. Draal makes the decision to angle his horns to block the strike. When that didn't work, Nomura jabs her knee high enough to hit his throat.

Draal's sent into a coughing mess as Nomura jumps high to constrict her thighs around his neck, further strangling him. With one hand holding onto his horn, Nomura's able to keep her balance as Draal bashes her into the wall.

It kind of hurts to watch, Toby thinks, because this is just emotionally brutal. It's almost like Nomura wants to kill Draal so that Bular never touches him.

Speaking of the big bad, Bular is a whole other level of brutality against Kanjigar and Barbara.

Personally knowledge tells Toby that a single punch can instantly kill the lankiest of young boys. So each slam of his sword against Daylight makes the air tremble. Even with one hand, Bular's swordsmanship is as deadly as ever.

Kanjigar keeps him busy on one side as Barbara is on the other. Her Heartstone spearhead glows as she casts whips of blue light to wrap around Bular's torso and then it all crackles with electricity.

The dark prince roars, overwhelmed from the volts but preservers to block Kanjigar's swings.

That bright light is almost blinding and Toby realizes too late when a dagger hits his helmet.

A furry of daggers is sent over to the boys and they become a swinging mess in the air. They're screaming at this weird fish in a barrel scenario, trying to dodge the throwing daggers, most of which thankfully blocked by Toby's armor and well timed hammer strikes.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Domzalski," Strickler shouts, launching more sharp and pointy stuff at them.

Toby exclaims, "That's Strickler? He looks like an avocado!"

"Huh," Jim gaps, "Yeah I can actually see that."

Strickler suddenly jumps over to catch Toby's leg and drag him away from Jim.

"Toby!" Jim cries, again left spinning in circles and looking dizzy.

"Oh come on!" Toby hefts up his Warhammer, changing their gravity and rockets him and the teacher around the room. "I. Can. Not. Believe. You!" He kicks at Strickler with each word. The ride gets unstable as Toby grow more furious. They end up crash landing at the foot of the bridge. "Jim and Dr. Lake care about you and you're going to throw it all away for that guy?"

He points at Bular who's fighting Kanjigar and Barbara at the top of Killahead Bridge.

Barbara's casting long ranged spells of something like fireworks while Kanjigar does what he does best, the good old swish-swish stab-stab.

"Do you know how lucky it is for a kid to say 'Mom' and 'Dad'?" Toby furiously asks to a stunned Strickler. "I'm so happy that Jim has his mom," he said and he's proud of himself for saying it without any jealousy. A younger Toby would have that bitterness, he admits, but it is different now. His family has gotten bigger. "And then you came along and my best friend got back something I know he desperately wants. I know how he feels and right now your stupide war is taking away more than just his father."

A burst of color comes from the main fight but Toby doesn't spare a glance. He stares down at Strickler, the man he thought as a good teacher with the potential of being a loving extension of the Lakes.

Stickler is absolutely still until his eyes flickered to Barbara and her incredible magic. She and Kanjigar are facing off with a legacy of selfish rage and spite. They're fighting for not their own lives but to stop Bular from advancing this war.

Toby repeats, "Is this really the side you want to fight on?"

He gets the feeling that this is something Strickler is rarely confronted with. The changeling still has his daggers in hand and he looks more like a cornered animal than a ruthless assassin.

"Hey boss man!" A crude voice snaps the tension and back with Jim, they see Not-Enrique at the ropes, "I quit!"

Not-Enrique chomps at the ropes and there's a little glimmer of magic as Jim is left to fall. Toby takes this moment to kick the distracted Strickler in the gronk-nuts and runs to his best friend.

"Jim!" He yells and unsheathes a sword, "Your blade, my Lord."

"Thank you, my Duke," Jim, now freed, takes the sword and his wicked grin matches the sharp glow in his eyes.

* * *

_Okay let's go down the line._

_Kanjigar's scene, I needed him to walk the line of being the one to teach Barbara something after all this time of her giving advise. As the one with war experience, he understands pain and its aftermath and as the Trollhunter, its his absolute duty to protect and knows there will be time where he can't save them. On Barbara's side, she looses people yes but it's through distance or disconnection or natural death. This is where Kanjigar tells her about Master Lake, an ancestor similar to Barbara and deals with troll problems through a human way. Comfort through tough times. _

_I don't mean to imply one specific song. At the time of writing this I hadn't have any clear idea but now I'd say I was inspired by songs like _Indomitable _by Jeff Williams, _City of Lights_ by the Music Tapes, and _Small Hands_ by Radical Face. _

_N-Enrique's scene, gotta say I love this prick. I chose his perspective for the exposition stuff because of his alignment as someone who works for the antagonists but cares for the protagonists. That and I could get away from canon maybe-needed dialogue. Anyway, I'm really excited I can dive into the Lake lore with the animosity and cruel reputation they've gotten over the years. It's a bit lame that I shoehorned it all in for the last chapters, I must admit but hey I'm working out the kinks._

_Toby's scene, YESSSS, I love this guy! I needed it to be Toby to narrate this fight for no particular reason other than to write Trollhunter assemble. That and for him to kick Strickler in the balls but also talk about his love and care for Jim. Toby is a character who loves and respects Jim and hold no ill emotions of jealously in place of his grief. It can be hard and envy can take over but at the end of the day, Toby knows he's a part of Jim's family. God, I love this guy._

_Thanks for reading!_


	12. Humanity

In all of her years, Barbara didn't actually think she'd fight trolls. It's a little ridiculous than hopeless since she assumed that Kanjigar got this handled.

Yeah, apparently not since he's the most reckless and self-sacrificing person she has ever met.

She did divining magic to help Kanjigar with one of his earliest fights against Bular and to her it felt impersonal since she couldn't see the risks and stakes. All of troll history or accounts of her ancestors or even her mom's stories, Barbara knows about it but it never happened right before her eyes.

Then suddenly there's no distance, no more dissonance or denial that her safety bubble for her human life when James revealed his secrets. Everything about that changeling is the embodiment of betrayal and she wanted Jim out of it as long as possible.

That's the part where Barbara should've know was hopeless.

Jim, her wonderful son, gets a whole new stack of responsibilities and pressures and, hell, almost gets killed and now kidnapped.

Now this war is right in front of her eyes and she will fight and not just for Jim.

Barbara Lake now sees Kanjigar the Courageous as a father with so many responsibilities and she wants to help him. The distance between them is gone now that they stand side by side against the troll that hurt their family and beyond. Before they were just faceless voices of a legacy of magical heroes but now they see each other's pains and prides.

Her spear, crafted with piece of Vendel's former Heartstone, feels like untampered energy absolutely thrilled to be used against Bular. Long range spells complement Kanjigar's close combat. She casts electricity and fireworks to catch Bular on his blind side.

When Bular finally got a good look at her, he was gob smacked. His shock quickly turned into unfathomable rage. If he was going to monologue or something she didn't give him a chance. Barbara levitated a wooden crate and smashed it into his open mouth.

Combative magic requires quick thinking and adrenaline. Otherwise the caster will collapse from exhaustion. She needs to keep pushing herself to move and not waste a thought on how her eyes are straining or how her heartbeat is louder than the commotion.

She catches Kanjigar with levitation when Bular knocks him off the bridge. Her muscles quiver under the weight of the troll as she sends him right back at Bular.

The blue Heartstone spearhead helps her a great deal with execution because half of her focus is on Jim and Toby. The boys are in a swarm of goblins and she is proud of them as Jim catches some of her lightning through the sword and redirects it to fry some goblins as Toby performs some of the moves Blinky taught them.

Kanjigar's screaming grabs her full attention again as the Trollhunter's running charge at Bular is not successful. Sparks fly when their swords clash and Barbara quickly uses her magic to extend her shadow across the floor to dip into Bular's.

With a grip on his shadow, Barbara pulls with all her might to drag Bular off of his feet. The unexpected pull harshly tugs Bular away from Kanjigar and the Trollhunter easily advances into fallen guard, slashing at his torso.

Being this close, Bular manages to slash at Kanjigar's helmet as a distraction and kicks the hunter back. Bular then turns to Barbara and drags his sword through his shadow, effectively cutting off her spell with the sparks coming off of the grinding metal and bridge stones.

He takes slow, heavy steps towards her, giving her enough time to concentrate on a spell.

She's scared and angry and worried to be actually fighting so Barbara takes a deep breath and wills those emotions into her spear. The Heartstone glows brightly as her eyes and a crackle of energy is shot out.

Barbara realizes too late that Bular's grinning.

In those few short seconds before the spell reaches him, Kanjigar was on Bular's other side with Daylight. Bular effortless dodges and the unleashed energy hits the Trollhunter.

"Oh fuck," Barbara exhales as her brother falls to his knees, his armor smoking.

Her own body tenses up as magical cost of exhaustion taxes onto her. It was a strong tide she has been mentally holding back throughout this entire fight and it hits her with overwhelming guilt and concern over Kanjigar's fallen body. She has to lean her weight on her spear, struggling to take a step as Bular manhandles the Trollhunter to take off the amulet and insert it into Killahead Bridge.

A pulse of wind booms through the room. The momentum of all the fighting halts as the air current is suck into the gateway under the bridge.

"Father," Bular calls and he's still standing over Kanjigar's unconscious body, "The time has come!"

"No!" Draal's the first one moving, rolling his way to Bular with the pink changeling right behind him.

He makes a move to climb on the bridge's side for the amulet but Bular jumps over the ledge to bring them both to the ground.

While they wrestle too close to the gateway, Barbara lugs her way to Kanjigar.

"Shit, Kanjigar, I'm sorry," she pants and raises the Heartstone over his closed eyes. The spell she casted was meant to overwhelm the target into unconsciousness with the emotions she threw in. Barbara pleads for her magic to heal Kanjigar but after fighting Bular for so long, it's not going to be fast.

She tries her best to concentrate on the healing spell but the fight below takes an unexpected turn.

Draal gets pushed out of the way of Bular's slashes by Nomura.

"You dare defy me for him?" Bular growls and swings his sword at her.

"I won't let you hurt him ever again!" Nomura counters with her own blades.

It gets worse when a thundering voice is heard.

"Bring me that impure," a faceless command is issued.

Draal attempts to stand and run to her but it is too late. Bular tosses Nomura under the bridge and while Barbara can't see it from this angle, the lights and shadows tell her that Draal jumped after her.

Fear freezes her heart and brain when it's silent for two seconds as the realization hits her. A loud voice in her head tells her that this is all her fault. An even louder voice tells her that she's a doctor, she can fix this.

Barbara whacks the Heartstone spearhead at Kanjigar's forehead with that fear and self-loathing and he wakes up. He's not fully healed but he's energized with panic.

"Gateway's open, Draal's on the other side with Gunmar," she quickly tells him.

She sees the plan in his eyes as Kanjigar grabs onto her and jumps down by the gateway and Bular.

"What do you think you're doing, Trollhunter?" Bular mocks, "You think you can go battle my father without your amulet?"

"This isn't about Gunmar or the amulet," Kanjigar declares as he marches to the glowing portal and Barbara takes her stand before Bular. "This is about my son."

Bular's focus is entirely on Kanjigar, shocked at his words as Kanjigar goes into the Darklands. Barbara uses that pause to constrain Bular with energy bindings as Aaarrrgghh jumps from the second level and tackles the prince.

Leaving that up to Aaarrrgghh, Barbara sets her attention to the portal. The shifting lights and smoke and reversed perspective makes it a little hard to see Kanjigar fighting at Draal's side. There's no sight of Nomura but there are Gumm-gumm soldiers closing in.

With her Heartstone, Barbara tips the spearhead into the rim of the portal and casts a protection barrier of silver threads of light.

Behind her she hears the sounds of Blinky's grenade stones and of Bular calling Aaarrrgghh a pet. At one point she sees Aaarrrgghh get throw at the bridge. The hairs on the back of her neck creep up as she hears Bular right behind her.

It's a split decision between guarding the portal where she sees Kanjigar and Draal fight against Gumm-gumms as the looming form of Gunmar ignores them to approach her or to release the spell to defend her own being from Bular.

She tries to do both.

Her mind is tearing at itself as she has the spear in her left hand to cast the barrier and raises her right hand at Bular. Blue magic weaves out of her hand and pulses at Bular, sending him a few feet back. She does so again and again, each shot getting weaker.

That's when Aaarrrgghh roars and bulrushes Bular with a series of punches, thoroughly ending his pacifistic oath. That gives her enough breath to return her full concentration onto the barrier and when she look at it, Gunmar is right on the other side.

The king dare touches a single claw at the silver barrier that zaps at him, "You are a strong Lake Spawn. I think I know why." He leans his face closer, inches away from the magic, "These human vessels of yours are very persistent, Lady of the Lake."

Barbara grits her teeth, not even going to think about that implication. She glares at him, "If you dare take a step on my home, I will grab destiny by the throat and mark your death as painful and forgettable."

Gunmar scowls at the threat and then huffs, "I will one day find you, Lady of the Lake, and not through these spawns." He turns his back on her and marches over to the Trollhunter and his son.

Her arms are getting weaker and her mind is a mess of worry as she sees Kanjigar and Draal decide to make a run for it, even with Gunmar blocking their way.

The tides of magic are humming through her skin and she asks it to stay strong for just a little while longer. Then there are small hands holding the Heartstone spear with her. Jim is at her side.

"Jim," she cries and she feels tears threatening to fall.

"Hey Mom," he tries to say casually but there's tried relief and nervousness in his eyes. "So what are we doing?"

"You concentrate on this barrier spell," she orders, "I need to save Kanjigar and Draal."

With Jim's help, the barrier intensifies and its color shifts to gold. She's able to send out a sling of it to bind around Gunmar. She sends electricity down the line to immobilize the king long enough for Kanjigar and Draal to run past him and through the gateway.

Once through, Kanjigar climbs the bridge to yank out the amulet.

Barbara senses the explosion before it happens. The magic is warning her about the blast but she's about ready to collapse onto her son as she weakly tries to move him out of the way. One last surprise help appears in the form of a winged Walter.

He's fast with those wings as he swoops in to grab her and Jim out of the blast radius. At the moment of explosion, Walt shields them with his wings as they crash into the walls.

It's almost silent as everyone recovers.

She's breathing heavily, completely exhausted of magic and strength and just rests her head on Walt's shoulder. Right now Barbara and Jim are just lying on top of Walt with, wow, his wings around them.

"Walt," her voice comes out as a scrappy whisper, "you sure took your damn time."

"Mr. Domzalski and Mr. Not-Nunez were not an easy fight," he coughs but gives her and Jim a guilt ridden look, "I'm sorry for everything I put you both through."

While both she and Jim are on the blink of tears from everything that happened in the past few minutes, she doesn't know if she should forgive him just yet. But right now she's just clings to him in a weak hug.

The moment gets interrupted by Bular because _of course it does._

Bular is roaring at the damaged bridge and attacks the first troll he sees, Draal.

"You, son of the Trollhunter, this is all because of you." Bular held up Draal by the neck, "You and your death wish to fight alongside him and him just choosing you over finally battling my father." He slams Draal onto a broken bridge piece, "My kingdom and everything, just delayed because of you."

Draal hammers his hands at Bular's grip and chokes out with words that he desperately wanted to say, "Your kingdom? You may be a prince but with a father like yours, do you really think he'll willingly let you inherit his kingdom?"

That breaks Bular's resolve, just a bit. He still holds down Draal, this time stomping a foot onto Draal's chest and his sword in his only hand.

"My father isn't here," he said lowly, as if stating it to himself. Then louder he continued, "I'm the one standing on this earth, I don't care about my father or yours, Draal the Deadly." The more he spits, the more rage is trembling in him, "I'm doing this for me!"

Bular swings down the sword at Draal's right arm.

At the same time, Kanjigar rushes over shouting, "For glory!"

The light of the amulet blinds the room for a moment and once it's gone, they see Bular shatter into stone along with Draal's arm.

When the last piece of him falls, the air feels breathable again.

Barbara feels Strickler sag in relief as he attempts to get up. He easily becomes Barbara's support to lean on as Jim runs to Draal. He actually takes the Heartstone spear with him to perform a healing spell but the damage has been done.

"Is it over?" Blinky asks, needing to dispel disbelief as he grasps Aaarrrgghh's hand.

"Bular dead, Gunmar still away," Aaarrrgghh said and turns to Barbara and Walt, "Changelings?"

"I'm hungry, thanks for asking," Not-Enrique answers, patting his tummy. He looks to Toby, "You got any victory tacos?"

"That is a good idea," Toby said, "but how about after we rest up? I mean, we're all hurt, Draal should get his arm checked by Vendel, and Jimbo has the play. Oh shoot, Jim, the play! Where's your ring?"

Jim's concentration of the healing spell is gone as he looks at his trollish hands, "Bular crushed it earlier." He catches Barbara's worried look and gives her a reassuring smile, "I had a lot of time to think about it and well, if I'm able to ask magic for help, it could teach me something. This time it might work."

He takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut. Barbara saw how the Heartstone spearhead had the tiniest of sparks blink and then shifting light takes over Jim and he's human.

"Good job, my boys," Kanjigar places a hand on Jim's and Draal's shoulders. "I, you both," he stammers as his voice is a wreck as he pulls them into a hug, "I thought I'd lose you two." Kanjigar weeps over their heads, tightening his hold.

"We're right here, Father," Draal returns the embrace and Barbara doubts Jim's human ribs can handle it any longer.

She limps over with Walt's help, "Kanjigar, you're crushing my son." The Trollhunter utters an apology to a wheezing Jim. "You did it, Trollhunter, you defeated Bular."

Kanjigar took Barbara's hands in his, "You saved me again, Barbara Lake." He frowns at Walt, "You, I still don't like you."

"Understandable and likewise," Walt agrees.

The troll rolls his eyes and turns back to her, "Barbara, thank you for everything. I was so terrified." She pulls him into a hug. "You're my kin, Barbara, I so happy you put up with me and everything else."

"You're my brother now, Kanjigar. I'm not letting you go so easily."

[]

[]

[]

Everything is going smoothly as Claire says her final monologue to the still form of Jim on stage.

Walter Strickler was right about Jim's performance, he was absolutely ready even with the stresses and dangers he was previously in.

This should be a sign that it's all over. Bular felled, Kanjigar and the trolls safely made it back to Trollmarket, and the curtains close on Romeo and Juliet.

This is a happy ending.

But a changeling like Strickler knows otherwise.

Ottoman Scaabach fled. He saw Barbara's magic and Bular's end but most importantly, he saw three changelings break from their loyalties to Gunmar.

He can only guess at what Nomura's fate is. Draal reported that Gunmar had soldiers corral her away from the gateway. For Not-Enrique, he's with his familiar's parents applauding the actors.

As for him, he waits for the final bow to leave. He'll give himself one last parting glance to Jim before he slips out of the theatre hall. The boy has to quickly mask his sadness as the spotlight shines but he's clever enough to signal his mother of the changeling's departure.

Barbara follows him out of the door and in a light, teasing tone she asks, "Where are you going mister?"

"I should've left earlier but," he trailed off, feeling weak to the need to watch Jim's play. "I'll have to leave, Barbara. It's for your safety."

There's no telling what the Janus Order will do with Otto's account but as the leader, Strickler might contain the damage. He has to for the Lakes' sake.

He gave himself some slack to enjoy the play but now he needs to waste no more time. He doesn't look back when Barbara stops him from walking away by taking his hand. It's a gentle hold but the moment their hands touch, he knows that he's ruined by her.

She does not need magic or strength to undo all of his lies and masks. All it takes is her kindness, her proof of humanity.

"Will you come back?" Her voice cracks and that's it, that's all his resolve could take.

Strickler faces her and her beautiful eyes are watery. Her cheeks were already tearstained from her son's performance.

He puts her hand over the melting ice that is his heart. "I promise I'll come back to you and Jim."

They both lean in, brushing their lips in barely a kiss.

That's all he deserves, he thinks as he lets her go. But then Barbara looks at him with a smile that is brilliant and loving he thinks, one day, he'll deserve her.

He has to leave first to do so.

Barbara returns to the theater hall and Strickler walks out to the empty parking lot.

Suddenly she cries out, "Wait!"

Barbara runs to him crashing into his arms. There's a quick thought about how he didn't hear the door open when Barbara cups his cheek and grins at him.

Normally her joy would affect him to feel the same but this time is different. There's only deadly satisfaction that horrifies him.

Her other hand slams a cloth over his mouth and nose and he's gagging on chloroform. The woman easily constrains his thrashing body as masked members of the Janus Order appear out of nowhere, their specialty, and begin to restrain him.

Like he feared, the woman flashes into Otto and he shakes his head in disappointment.

"I expected better of you Stricklander but it's just as Director Sturges has predicted," Otto said and that unfamiliar title with a familiar name freezes Strickler's entire being as the chloroform takes hold. "I know you favor Greek myths. You wanted to be human so we'll punish you just as harshly as that foolish titan."

[]

[]

[]

Vendel proudly takes in the scene before him, one of celebration and brewery.

The tavern is rowdy over the Trollhunter's victory. Tobias and Blinky unwillingly take turns narrating the battle to their audience as Jim and Claire are checking up on Draal and his prosthetic arm. The children and the drunken civilians are happily enjoying their time while the Elder speaks to his companions in a quiet corner.

"He called you a spawn?" Vendel stroked his chin, thinking critically on this matter.

"He also declared to find the Lady of the Lake," Barbara's tone is caution yet treated the sentence as if it is outlandish, "That makes no sense!"

Kanjigar said, "There's likely a magical possibility." The elder troll knows he's referencing the Soothcryer.

"No not that," she waves off. "There is a spell to contact dead ancestors, and no I haven't tried it, but the way Gunmar said it. It's like he thinks she's still alive somewhere, like physically with her own body or something."

Vendel hummed and turned to their last councilmember, the one who likely knows the most, "What do you make of this, Aaarrrgghh?"

The big troll frowns, "He wants magic, be stronger. Lost contact with Paleness so went to changelings. Now craves more magic."

"When Draal and I were in the Darklands, we fought the soldiers as their king watched. He's been cut off from the surface for so long, he might be weaker which explains his cravings," Kanjigar reasons, "We have the bridge pieces now, I say let him starve."

Barbara takes a deep breath, "He won't go out without a fight."

"So we'll fight him together," the Trollhunter said warmly.

"Together," she nods.

Vendel laughs, confusing the two, "Ha, you two have surely grown. When I imagined Kanjigar ever stepping into the Darklands, you would initiate the destined fight against Gunmar."

"My son is more important than my destiny," Kanjigar said, gazing over to Draal arm wrestling with another troll.

"That's good to hear but I must ask about the Darklands," Vendel said. "The Tribunal will not be please that you provoked Gunmar directly."

"I didn't provoke him per say." He nodded over to Barbara, "She's the one threatening his death."

"And I don't regret it."

The elder troll shook his head at his two whelps, "Unbelievable. Destiny will have a wonderful time with this family."

* * *

_I really hope I did justice to Barbara's magic, fighting, and love for her family. Overall I'm really happy with what I wrote. __As for Draal, yo him going after Nomura was unexpected even for me but it made sense. Ultimately Barbara and Kanjigar do save him because otherwise would be too dark for a finale in my case. I wanted them to all be together and happy in the end _

_For the last moments of Bular, it was a victory for himself to finally do something not for his father. Strickler, well, I realized the Atlas stuff were too good to pass by. That or I'm not the remembering that story correctly or something. _

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It truly warms my heart!_


End file.
